


Pink Exorcist

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura is a half-demon, She's the daughter of Satan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wasn't the only half-demon child of Satan. Sakura Haruno has claimed the title of Satan's only daughter, against her will. She went out on a search for her rumored brother. Now that she has found her only remaining, and trustworthy, family she isn't going to let them go, she's going to fight. She's not going to let Satan win and she'll make damn sure that Rin doesn't lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura walked along the sand, enjoying the beach air. She wore a red bikini with white ribbons under her breasts and on the sides of her bottom piece. She had a white jacket covering her. Her short pink hair was free for once, no ribbon or headband keeping it up. She folded her hands behind her head and looked up at the sky with a bored expression. She turned towards the ocean and smiled, feeling the ocean mist.

"Mmm…I love this," She hummed. "The sun, the sand, the salty sea air, nothing calms me down faster. Hard to believe I grew up in the land of fire. Her stomach growled quietly, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Seems like I would love food more," she giggled. She turned away from the ocean and looked around. She spotted a small stand and decided to see what they had.

"Ah! Fried Squid!" She gasped, seeing them.

"Hey! Wanna have some fried squid? It's really good," a boy her age said, trying to pull her in. "You wouldn't mind selling you soul to get a taste." Her eyes narrowed when she saw the strange cat on his shoulder. The black cat had two tails and horns. The demonic cat was looking at the squid hungrily.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" A boy with pink haired asked.

"Did you dye your hair that color?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, who would have naturally pink hair?" He smiled. "I thought I would be the only one with hair this color."

"For your information, my hair color is natural," Sakura told him, glaring at him.

"Seriously?" The first guy asked.

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "Give me three fried squids." she ordered. The dark haired boy nodded and took up three squids, placing them in a paper bag. Sakura handed over the correct change and walked around the stand and stood in front of him.

"Ummm…yes?" He asked, gulping. Her glare was unwavering, unnerving the other boy. She smiled softly and reached out, petting the cat. The cat closed its eyes and began purring. Sakura took out one of the squids and winked, offering it to the cat.

"You're hungry aren't you? Poor thing," Sakura hummed. The cat meowed and jumped off of the boy's shoulders, going onto Sakura's. He bit into the squid, tearing part of it off.

"I haven't seen him trust someone that easily before," The boy said in awe.

"You just need to know how to talk to animals," Sakura smiled, scratching the cat's chin.

"Kuro attacked Okumura when they first met," the pink haired guy laughed.

"Oi!" Rin blushed.

"By the way, I'm Renzō Shima," the pink haired guy smiled. "That's Rin Okumura and his cat, Kuro. What's yours?"

"None of your business," Sakura told him harshly. Kuro finished the squid and jumped back onto Rin's shoulder. Sakura held up her nose and walked away from them.

"What a strange girl," Rin muttered. "But, there's something about her that seems familiar."

* * *

Sakura walked along the beach, slowly eating the squid she bought.

"Rin Okumura…" Sakura hummed. "I wonder if you're the one." She blinked when she heard gasps and screams. The pinkette turned around and saw a bunch of people heading for the docks. She narrowed her eyes and ran after them, coming to the source of the commotion. She looked out over the ocean and saw that a huge portion of the sea was black.

"A demon." Sakura blinked at the voice. She looked ahead of her and saw a short monk talking to Rin, Renzō, and another girl. "When the ocean turns black, a demon the size of a hill will appear, and destroy the whole town." Sakura discreetly stepped forward, listening to him.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"It's a legend that's been told around here for several decades," the monk told them. "God help us all." He prayed briefly. "Follow me!" He ordered the three teens. Sakura looked away from them, pretending to look at the ocean with concern. The small group passed her and Sakura turned to look at them, her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Sakura followed the group to a shrine hidden in the forest. There was a sign in front of the temple, depicting an image of a squid monster.

"The priest of this temple drew this about 400 years ago," the monk told the three teens.

"A giant squid monster," Renzō muttered.

"The black stain in the sea is most likely the Squid's ink," the monk said.

"But that's just a legend," the group's sole girl protested.

"About six months ago, the sea turned black, and a man went out to face the demon. He never returned." The monk said gravely. Sakura crouched lower in the tree she was perched in, looking at the group.

"Now why would you be interested something like that?" she muttered.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she turned over on her futon. Her eyes twitched and tightened. She curled into a ball, muttering something under her breath.

"No…don't hurt them…" she groaned and tightened her grip on her pillow. "…mama…papa…" She rolled onto her back and groaned. Sweat dripped from her forehead. "I'm not…no…" Her emerald green eyes snapped opened and she gasped, panting slightly. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sweat off her forehead. She stood up and walked over to the window. The pinkette pulled the curtain back and sighed at the sun.

"Whoops…guess I overslept…" She blinked when she saw that the sea was black again. "There's going to be a show today." Sakura sighed and pulled the curtain back into place. "Better get ready."

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself while she watched Rin and Renzō. They were relaxing inside their room in the inn, enjoying the sun. She kicked her legs up, watching them fall back down, her heels hitting the concrete. Rin blinked and looked up at her, his eyes widening. Sakura smirked at him and stood up, wiping off the back of her shorts.

"Oi, what are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Renzō asked.

"The girl from yesterday, the one that gave Kuro some squid," Rin answered, pointing at the pinkette. When he looked back the pinkette was gone.

"You're seeing things Okumura," Renzō muttered.

"But…she was right there…watching us," Rin whispered. Sakura looked down from the inn roof, smirking. A loud roar caused her head to snap up, looking at the ocean. A giant squid came out of it, screaming.

"Looks like the show has begun," Sakura muttered. She jumped across the rooftops, heading towards the beach wall. The squid slowly began swimming towards the sandy beach. Sakura looked at her hand and tightened it into a fist. The squid brought a tentacle down and hit one of the docks. Rin and Renzō ran off, trying to avoid getting hit. Kuro growled and grew bigger. He jumped over the two boys, tackling the giant squid.

"So is that cat a summon or a demon?" Sakura muttered, trying to study it.

"Kick his ass Kuro!" Rin shouted. Kuro growled and lunged forward, biting the squid.

"Is that thing an idiot? A cat is still a cat, and that thing is still a squid, no matter what kind!" Sakura groaned, shaking her head. "How many of these guys are idiots? Raw squid will paralyze a cat." The girl ran up to them, looking around frantically for something. She exchanged a few words with the two boys and stepped forward, holding out a piece of paper.

"Look out Izumo!" Renzō shouted. The girl, Izumo, stood her ground as the squid fell, sending a wave of water at them.

A harpoon flew through the air, hitting the giant squid. Sakura placed a hand over her eyes to block the sun as she squinted at the ocean. A motorboat cruised through the ocean. A young boy was on it, preparing another harpoon. Sakura watched as Rin jumped into the ocean. The giant squid tried to hit the boat but failed. Rin climbed into the boat and the boy soon jumped off. Sakura growled as they were hidden from her view due to the squid. She ran along the wall, trying to spot them. She slid to a stop as she saw blue flames cover Rin, who was now in the water. He had his sword out and it was covered by the blue flames as well.

"Well well," Sakura smirked. She crouched down, watching as a man on a raft floated towards them. A silky black tail swished back and forth behind her. The end was hooked and resembled Rin's own tail, but sleeker and better kept. The end was fluffed neatly. Right before the fluff her tail was kinked. The wind blew and pushed her hair back, revealing her pointed ears. Her lips parted from her mouth, showing off her large and sharp canines. "Looks like I've finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stepped towards the amusement park, looking at it in interest.

"I've never been to an amusement park before," she hummed, looking at the rides in unmasked joy. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a tan skirt with black biker shorts under it. She had on heeled boots that stopped under her knees. A brown belt was slanted across her hips, holding a scroll. A sword was strapped to her right hip. She had a red headband in her hair to hold back her bangs.

The pinkette jumped onto the high fence. She used it as a vault to jump onto the roof of a shop. She looked around the deserted area, spotting a group of male teens at a statue of Mephisto.

"I'm sorry for making you wait!" a girl shouted. Sakura looked back and saw Izumo and a blonde girl running towards them. Rin, Shima, and two other boys that Sakura did not recognize stared at the blonde girl, their cheeks pink.

"You've got to be kidding," Sakura huffed. "A pair of big breasts and they fall? Why are boys so perverted?"

"Shiemi! What happened to your kimono?" Rin shouted in shock.

"Ah, so that's it, they've never seen her this way before," Sakura muttered in understanding.  _"Still pathetic."_

"I asked the director to issue me a uniform! Kimonos aren't exactly the best thing to wear on missions," Shiemi explained. "Miss Kamiki was teaching me how to wear it properly."

"Like that was my job?" Izumo said with a huff.

"It doesn't look weird does it?" Shiemi asked.

"You look really cute in that Moriyama," Shima chuckled.

" _Ugh…he's drooling…"_  Sakura thought in disgust. Rin jumped off the statue and approached the short teacher, whispering something to him. The teacher, who appeared to be around his age, slapped him with a notebook.

"That hurt four-eyes!" Rin shouted angrily.

"Alright, now that you're here, let's get started," the young teacher announced. "You'll be teaming up in groups of two for today. Miwa and Takara, Yamada and Suguro," A tall boy with black hair with a blond stripe groaned in defeat.

"Crap…"

"Kamiki and Shima," Shima chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. Izumo huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okumura and Moriyama."

"We're together Rin," Shiemi smiled. Rin snapped out of his anger and sent a smile back.

"Oh sweet."

"Seriously?" Sakura groaned. "You're like Naruto."

"As you all know, this is Mepphy Land. We're here in response to a mischievous ghost," the young teacher said. "Today, you will be the ones finding it. We've sealed the park off from the public so you have the whole day to search for it. Once you find the ghost, call either Mr. Tsubaki, or myself."

"Now, what is the definition of a ghost?" Mr. Tsubaki asked. "Miss Kamiki?"

"Yes sir," Izumo nodded. "A ghost is a demon that posses the volatile emissions of either a human or an animal. It assumes and expresses the emotions its host had before it died."

"Correct," Mr. Tsubaki said.

"Exactly how many ghosts are we looking for?" Miwa asked.

"There have been sightings all around the park, but according to our intel it is just one. It takes the appearance of a young boy and so far the only mischief it's caused is arm pulling and skirt flipping," the young teacher said.

"Skirt flipping?" Rin muttered.

"How childish," Shima sighed. He blinked when realization hit him, "Oh wait, it is a child."

"So far the pranks have only been minor things. If left alone they will become more dangerous. It is of upmost importance that we find this ghost quickly," the young instructor told them.

"If we split up and search different ends of the park, we'll find this thing faster," Suguro suggested. The young teacher agreed.

"Does anyone have any questions?" he asked. He was met with silence. "Alright, then you may begin. Good luck."

* * *

Sakura yawned as she approached the two teachers.

"Who are you?" the younger one asked, hand going for his gun.

"Relax," Sakura sighed. She stopped in front of them and waved.

"Oh, are you the girl Mephisto warned was coming?" Mr. Tsubaki asked.

"Yep that's me, Sakura Haruno," the pinkette nodded.

"I didn't get a warning that anyone from the Vatican was coming," the young teacher muttered.

"That's because I'm not from the Vatican," Sakura told him.

"She is a special guest sent by Mephisto, don't know why though," Mr. Tsubaki hummed. "I am Mr. Tsubaki."

"I'm Yukio Okumura," The young teacher introduced. The pinkette paused, not expecting that name.

"Are you…related to Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he's my older twin brother," Yukio nodded. Sakura flinched, her eyebrow twitching.

"God damnit Mephisto, why didn't you tell me there was another one?" she growled under her breath. She sighed and shook her head, looking at Yukio. "I need to talk to you in private." Her tail came out, swishing back and forth. She didn't miss the way Yukio's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, promise. What I have to tell you is really important."

* * *

Rin came to a stop as he heard a voice. It was soft and echoed in his ears. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Shiemi asked.

"A voice," he whispered.

"What voice?" Shiemi asked.

"It's here," Rin muttered. He held out a hand to protect Shiemi. The carousel ride in front of them whirred to life. The horse mounts circled forward, moving up and down.

"Did that start all by itself?"Shiemi whispered, slightly scared. The ride came to a stop and they both gasped when they saw a young ghost boy sitting on one of the horses, crying. "Amazing! How'd you know it was here, Rin?"

"Uh, I just had a gut feeling," the half-demon said. Shiemi smiled and stepped forward.

"Excuse me," She called nervously. "Why are you crying?"

"Hey, don't get to close to it," Rin warned.

"But…it's just a little kid," Shiemi protested. "He can't be that dangerous, can he?"

"Hey kid! Cut the lame ass crying routine!" Rin shouted. The little ghost boy shouted in fright, not expecting the yell.

"Rin, you don't have to yell at him," Shiemi scolded. The ghost boy cried and flew towards her, shoving his face into her breasts.

"I was always sick," the ghost sniffed. "And my daddy and mommy promised to take me here when I got better! All I wanted was to come here and have some fun! But now that I'm dead…I can't play with anyone!"

"Oh, that must be so hard, I'm sorry," Shiemi whispered, stroking his hair. The ghost smirked and grabbed her breasts.

"Shut up you old hag!" The ghost laughed and flew away from them. "You dummy!"

"That rotten little piece of-" Rin growled. "Come back here damnit!" He chased after the ghost. Shiemi ran after him, trying to keep up. The chase ended at another statue of Mephisto. The ghost boy had gotten away.

"Little perverted brat, where did he go?" Rin growled, looking around.

"Rin, I'm going to go look over there, okay?" Shiemi said.

"Sure," Rin nodded. The blonde ran off to search for the ghost child. Rin sighed and took out his phone.

"That's right, we're supposed to call when we found it," Rin muttered. Suddenly he felt a tug on his sword and before he knew it, it was gone. He looked above him and saw a guy holding his sword.

* * *

"So do you understand the situation?" Sakura asked.

"I…never dreamed that something like this would happen," Yukio muttered.

"Yes, it is a lot, which is why I wanted to talk to both of you," Sakura nodded.

"I understand. But we are in the middle of a mission, I will talk to nii-san about it," Yukio stopped when Sakura turned around. The tip of her tail twitched. "What's wrong?" Sakura ignored his question and jumped onto the roof of a store. Music suddenly started playing and a few rides close to them sprang to life. Sakura growled and narrowed her eyes. Yukio's phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"No, I didn't. Look around to see if there is anything strange happening near you," Yukio told Mr. Tsubaki. He looked back at the roof, only to find Sakura gone. "Where did she go?"

* * *

"Hey demon over here! Follow the sound of clapping!" A guy teased, shaking his behind around. His clothing was formal, but there were elements of crazy and weird to it. The pants had a strange pattern, and his overcoat was torn. His hair was green and stuck up in a point.

Rin growled, glaring at him. First this guy, Amaimon, as he  _oh so politely_  introduced, stole his sword. Then to top it off he unsheathed it, making Rin transform. And now the bastard was taunting him? What the hell? What did Rin ever do to him?

"Son of a…" Rin growled. "Don't tease me you bastard!" The half-demon leaped towards Amaimon. The demon jumped back, avoiding him. Rin growled and jumped over to the roller coaster track.

"Up here!" Amaimon called. Rin looked up and saw him at the top, crouched down.

"Come back here!" Rin shouted, climbing up the railing.

"You know, I had some free time the other day, so I spent it at the beach," Amaimon said.

"The hell are you going on about?" Rin growled under his breath. He continued to climb, getting closer and closer to Amaimon, and more importantly, his sword. Amaimon jumped onto the coaster cars and rode it down the hill.

"Look at me!" He cheered as he got closer and closer to Rin. "Surfing is a blast!"

"Come here you bastard," Rin growled. He jumped into the sky, dodging the coaster cars. Amaimon was in front of him in an instant.

"Here's another game I learned to play." Amaimon flicked him in the forward. There was force behind it, force that Rin didn't expect. He went crashing down the coaster, breaking the supports. Amaimon appeared over him once more. He grabbed Rin's arm and began punching him in the face as they fell. Rin grunted with every punch.

"I don't understand it. Why are father and my big brother so obsessed with this one?" Amaimon mused out loud. With one final punch he sent Rin to the ground. The half-demon landed hard, creating a crater on impact. Amaimon landed on Rin, digging his knees into his stomach. Amaimon straddled the half-demon and began punching him once more. Out of nowhere, the Earth King was punched, and sent flying back. He sat up and shook his head. A pinkette girl was standing above Rin.

"Who are you?" Amaimon asked. Sakura ignored him and looked down at Rin.

"Rin, are you okay?" the pinkette asked, holding out a hand. Rin growled and jumped up. He turned towards Amaimon, growling. He grabbed two support columns from the coaster and threw it at the Earth King. Amaimon laughed as he dodged it. Rin leapt after him and pinned the demon. "Rin!" Sakura shouted.

Rin gripped Amaimon's neck. He growled, his blue flames growing larger and brighter. The demon under him could have cared less. He wasn't in pain, he barely even felt anything from the tight hold Rin currently had on his neck

"Yes! That's the spirit!" Amaimon cheered. He punched the ground, splitting it. He kicked Rin off and flipped up right. Rin yelled out loudly, his flames intensifying.

"Rin! Snap out of it!" Sakura shouted, jumping between them.

"Why are you interrupting our fun?" Amaimon asked her.

"Because I don't see this as fun, give me the Koma sword," Sakura ordered, holding out her hand.

"Fine, then I'll get it back myself!" She ran towards him, and punched him in the face. Amaimon flew back, hitting the roller coaster. Amaimon groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at the pinkette and smiled.

"You're a fun toy! I'll gladly play with you too!" Amaimon shouted. He jumped down and landed neatly on the ground.

"This isn't a game, give back the damn sword!" Sakura shouted.

"Why should I? I think he's much more fun this way," Amaimon said. A high-pitched scream rang through the area. Rin gasped and turned around. Shiemi was lying on the ground, gripping the ghost boy. The ball pit had been pierced with supports from the roller coaster and was currently falling over.

"Shiemi," Rin gasped.

"Someone help me!" she screamed. Tree branches grew over her, protecting her. Rin ran towards her, trying to get to her in time. He thrust out his hand and sent a wave of blue flames towards her. It scorched the ball pit and sent it back, saving her. Rin fell to his hands and knees, panting.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Sakura asked, running over to him. Amaimon approached them and kicked Sakura in the face, sending her flying back. He stomped on Rin's back, pushing him into the ground.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Are you done with your show already? That was so boring for me" Rin groaned weakly as his flames died. "Oh well, I promised big brother I wouldn't, but since we're done, I guess I'll just break this now." He gripped the blade of the sword.

"No, stop," Rin pleaded weakly.

"Devour the eight princesses," a voice spoke out. The hooded student pulled down his sweatshirt and pulled a sword out of his chest. "Slay the serpent!" He shouted, leaping forward. Amaimon leaped back and the hooded figure landed behind Rin.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Amaimon asked. Yamada pulled Rin behind him. Sakura ran over to them and crouched next to Rin.

"You're Amaimon, King of Earth, aren't you?" Yamada questioned, standing up. Sakura grabbed Rin and helped him stand up as well. "I wonder how a big shot demon like you managed to get into the academy. Did Mephisto summon you?"

"I wish you'd get out of my way," Amaimon growled.

"I wish you'd get out of  _my_  way," Yamada replied. Amaimon hummed and tapped Rin's sword against his shoulder.

"I changed my mind," he said, grabbing the sheath. He covered the sword and tossed it at Rin. Sakura caught it and placed a hand on Rin's chest. "Perhaps another time! Farewell!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Yamada shouted. "The others will be here soon. Hide the tail, will ya?" with that he ran off, chasing Amaimon. Rin groaned and fell to his knees. Sakura grabbed him and gently lowered him down.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She kneeled in front of him.

"Who are you?" Rin groaned.

"I'm Sakura, I'm a friend," the pinkette smiled. "You need to hide your tail." Rin nodded and the tail hid.

"Rin!" Shiemi gasped, running over to him. She paused when she saw Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you guys," Sakura assured her.

"Rin, are you alright?" Shiemi asked, turning her attention to her classmate.

"I'm fine," Rin grunted, standing up. Sakura did the same. "What happened to the little brat?"

"He just disappeared. He called me big sis and said thanks," Shiemi smiled.

"Shiemi!" Yukio shouted, running over to them. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Rin's hurt. He's going to need treatment," Shiemi said.

"Leave it to me," Sakura winked. She reached out her hand and cupped Rin's chin. The half-demon flinched at the touch but soon relaxed when he felt a calming sensation enter his body. Sakura's hand glowed green and the cuts and bruises on Rin's face disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Yukio asked.

"I'm a healer," Sakura answered, dropping her hand. "Healing people is what I do."

"What took you so long?" Yamada called, approaching them. "Seriously, you were taking forever Yukio. I had to make a move. It's been a while, wouldn't you agree?"

"Can't be," Yukio muttered.

"Yukio, what's going on?" Rin asked.

"I can't take another moment in this damn hoodie," Yamada groaned. He pulled off his sweatshirt and dropped it on the ground. Yamada's long dark pink hair with blonde tips was in a ponytail. His, or rather,  _her_  chest was tightly bound. Yamada unwound the bindings and freed her breasts. She had on a bikini top. There was a tattoo on her front.

"Sorry kid, I'm not your classmate," 'Yamada' apologized. "I'm an inspector with the Knights of the True Cross. Vatican HQ sent me here to investigate a dangerous element in the Japan Branch. I'm Senior Exorcist First Class, Shura Kirigakure." Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi were staring at Shura in shock. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, shinobi from Konohagakure," the pinkette introduced, holding out her hand.

"A shinobi, never met one of you guys before," Shura smirked, shaking her hand. "What's a girl like you doing away from your village?"

"My Hokage has allowed me to leave on a special personal mission," Sakura answered. "I'm here to find my little brother, or rather, brothers as I found out earlier. I'm Yukio and Rin's older sister."

"We have an older sister? Since when?" Rin shouted.

"Half-sister," Yukio corrected. "And it came as a shock to me as well. I found out about it an hour ago." Rin looked at Sakura in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Vatican? Senior Exorcist First Class?" Rin repeated in confusion.

"Here's my license and badge if you want proof," Shura sighed, holding out the two items.

"I'm Intermediate Exorcist Kaoru Tsubaki," the teacher introduced, reaching into his coat.

"No it's fine. You don't need to show me any proof, I trust ya," Shura told him.

"Um…excuse me, what's Konohagakure?" Shiemi asked.

"It's my home land," Sakura said. She took the scroll on her hip out of its case. She unwound it and showed it to them. There was a message on it and it was signed and stamped by a few different people. "I have special permission from both the Vatican and my village to come here."

"Wow, that must have taken a long time," Shura smirked. "Isn't your leader super strict?"

"Nope, my master knew that I needed to come here and connect with my family," Sakura answered. "It only took one meeting with the Vatican to get my travels approved. I even have the key as proof."

"Color me impressed," Shura muttered. "Anyway I gotta go take this kid to Japan Branch HQ. I also wanna talk to Mephisto. If he's got a problem with that, drag him to me if you have to."

"Right," Tsubaki nodded.

"Come on kid," Shura muttered. She wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged him.

"Um…excuse me, Rin's injured and needs treatment, can't this wait a bit?" Shiemi asked.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine," Shura said. "But baby you need to chill out, you smell like milk."

"I…smell like milk?" Shiemi muttered.

* * *

"Sir!" Izumo called when Yukio approached his class. Sakura was by his side.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Suguro asked.

"Relax, nothing bad happened," Sakura assured them.

"And who are you?" Shima asked, hearts in his eyes.

"I'm no one important," Sakura told him.

"I disagree," Shima said with a flirtatious smile. "Wait a minute…weren't at the beach?" The pinkette giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"The mission for today is over. You can all return to your dorms now," Yukio announced.

"Hey! Let me go! I can't breathe damnit!" Rin shouted, struggling against Shura's grip.

"Don't struggle, it only makes her grip you tighter," Sakura warned him.

"Oh that sucks…I'm jealous," Shima frowned.

"Shima," Konekomaru scolded.

"Wait a sec, who is that hottie?"Shima asked.

"She's wearing the pants from the boy's uniform," Konekomaru pointed out. "Maybe that's Yamada."

"No way!" Shima protested.

"Typical Okumura," Suguro sighed. "The guy's always getting into trouble."

"This is typical?" Sakura asked Yukio.

"Yep," the exorcist confirmed.

"Oh brother," Sakura sighed. Yukio chucked at the hidden meaning.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" Izumo shouted at Shiemi, who was running after Shura. "Do you have any idea as to what's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Shiemi confessed. "All I know is that it's not Rin's fault."

"We're going to the Vatican, will you be joining us?" Yukio asked.

"No way, I may have permission to come here, but the Vatican is something I don't have," Sakura told him. She reached a hand down her shirt and took out a silver key. "Besides, I told my mentor I would check in with her once I found what I was looking for."

"Alright," Yukio nodded.

"See ya later little bro," Sakura winked, walking away.

"Whoa! You have a hot older sister?" Shima shouted in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I actually just found out today," Yukio told them.

* * *

Sakura opened a door and found herself in Tsunade's office. The blonde woman looked up from her paperwork and smiled when she saw Sakura.

"I'm back milady," Sakura told her.

"And how did it go? Did you meet your brother?"Tsunade asked.

"No," Sakura answered. "I met my  _brothers_." Her tail appeared behind her and swished back and forth in a perfect and silky movement.

"There are two?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"Yes, a pair of twins," Sakura nodded.

"I see," the Hokage hummed.

"Lady Tsunade, can I have permission to extend my mission?" Sakura asked.

"Why would you need to do that?" Tsunade questioned. "You've already completed it."

"Because, Rin, the older one, was attacked today. He was attacked by Amaimon, the King of the Earth, a very powerful demon," Sakura answered. "He was almost revealed to the other students. I need to protect him. Or help him at the very least!"

"And how do you plan to do that? You are a shinobi employed here," Tsunade reminded her.

"I know," Sakura sighed. "But I do have an idea on how I could keep an eye on him."

"Convince me," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura said.

* * *

"I can't believe she took my sword," Rin muttered. He looked down at his wooden practice sword in disappointment.

"Be thankful you are alive," Yukio sighed, opening the door in front of them. Rin walked into their dorm and sighed. "You heard Shura's orders."

"I know, I know," Rin huffed. "I was there when she told me." The two brothers paused as they entered the kitchen.

"Evening!" Sakura greeted. Her tail wagged back and forth happily. She was sitting at one of the tables. Mephisto was sitting across from her. There was a tea tray between the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Rin shouted.

"Rin-chan…that's a horrible way to talk to your older sister," Sakura pouted.

"I don't even know if you  _are_  my sister! Where's your proof?" Rin shouted.

"I agree, I think we could use some proof," Yukio told her. Sakura shrugged and held out her sword.

"See for yourself," she told them, shaking the sword. Rin took it from her and unsheathed it, staring at her. Blue flames covered the pinkette instantly. Her ears became longer and more pointed. Her teeth grew sharp, and her nails turned into claws. Her green eyes turned blue to match the flames. Strands of green moved through her eyes, dancing like flames. Her pupils became a dark blue-green. The tip of her tail caught on fire. "Blue flames are the sign of Satan, correct?"

"Yes, they are," Yukio nodded. Rin stared at the sword, which was also covered in fire and closed it, returning Sakura to normal.

"So why are you here?" Rin asked. "Why now?"

"Because, my parents died a few months ago," Sakura answered. "Our village was under attack. I went home to check on them and the enemy was in our house. I was out of weapons, so I grabbed the sword that was on the wall. My parents told me to put it down and to leave them, but I couldn't. I used the sword, and unlocked my true heritage. I killed the enemy and sheathed the sword. That's when they told me the truth.

"After they finished their story, they were killed for telling me. I was never supposed to know. After the attack ended and we drove out the enemy Tsunade, my Hokage and master, told me everything. She told me I was the daughter of Satan. The next day I was visited by Mephisto who told me that he knew the son of Satan, my little brother. So I came," Sakura explained.

"You knew about her?" Yukio asked.

"Not until Tsunade sent a message asking for help. Thankfully I intercepted the message, if I hadn't the Vatican would have killed her," Mephisto told them. "You really should be thanking me. I kept your dear sweet big sister safe from harm."

"We are thankful," Yukio said.

"Very well, that's all I needed to hear," Mephisto smiled. He jumped up and gave them smiles. "Wait, I almost forgot!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bundle. "Here is your uniform and you'll find your class schedule inside, as well as a key to the cram school."

"Thank you," Sakura bowed her head, accepting the bundle. Mephisto bowed and left.

"You'll be joining us?" Yukio asked.

"Of course. I'm your big sis. We've got a lot to catch up on. Besides, that was the condition," Sakura said.

"Condition?" Rin repeated.

"Condition for me staying. My original mission was just to come here and see if what Mephisto said was true, that I had a little brother. After that I was to return home," Sakura explained. "I convinced Lady Tsunade to allow me to train to become an exorcist and apply the knowledge I learn to my shinobi life. And the only way to become an exorcist is to study at the cram school. I can't wait to learn with you Rin."

"That's cool," Rin smiled.

"But you won't be," Yukio told her. "Rin is an Exwire, you would be a Page."

"Actually, my shinobi rank would put me at a rank of Middle 2nd Class at least, but I don't know much about exorcism so that decreases my rank down to an Exwire," Sakura told them.

"That seems kinda complicated," Rin muttered.

"I guess it could," Sakura smiled. She finished her tea and stood up. "If you'll excuse me I've got to finish setting up my room. I'll be in room 603 if you need anything."

"You'll be living here?" Rin asked in shock.

"Of course, I am a demon, and while I am better at keeping things hidden than you are, it would be easier if I just lived here," Sakura nodded. "See you for breakfast."

* * *

"This is the room for Exwires," Yukio said, gesturing to the door in front of them. Sakura was dressed in the girl's uniform. She had black leggings on under the skirt. Her belt with the scroll was around her waist, as was her sword.

"Thanks Yukio-chan," Sakura winked.

"It's no problem, nee-san," Yukio smiled.

"Ah! How cute! You called me 'nee-san'! My otouto is so cute," Sakura laughed. Yukio blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll see you later…nee-san," Yukio said. He quickly left, leaving Sakura to smile as she watched him.

"And he gets embarrassed easily, how cute," she giggled to herself. She turned to the door and opened it, stepping into the class. The students turned to look at her in shock. Shura looked at her and waved with a bored look on her face.

"Okumura-chan!" Shima gasped at seeing her.

"Actually my name is Sakura Haruno," the pinkette introduced. "I look forward to being in class with you." She took a seat in the middle row.

"Alright, how's everyone doing?" Shura greeted happily. She jumped onto the desk and sat down. "I've been transferred from Vatican HQ to the Japan branch! I'm Shura Kirigakure and I'm 18 years old!" She laughed for a moment before sighing and relaxing. "I'm just kidding! I've been in class with you guys for three months so technically we've already met!" Shura paused when she took noticed of Sakura. "Except for you, but I still met you before; so nice to meet you all again!" She held up a paper and looked it over. "Let's see. I'm gonna be teaching you guys magic circles and seals and…ugh swordsmanship too. Someone kill me now." Shura groaned and hung her head.

"Ummm…Miss Kirigakure?" Suguro called, raising his hand.

"What is it Suguro?" Shura asked.

"Why did you disguise yourself as a student?" Suguro asked.

"Grownups have their reasons for doing things. You wouldn't understand, kid," Shura smirked.

"Ma'am!" Izumo called, standing up. "Professor Neuhaus was teaching magic circles and seals. Why are they changing teachers mid-semester?"

"Neuhaus is on uh…maternity leave!" Shura answered.

"Professor Neuhaus is a man!" Izumo shouted.

"Then paternity leave! I don't know! Ask the precinct!" Shura told her. The door to the class opened and Rin stood there looking nervous and out of place.

"Sorry for being late," he said. "I didn't get much sleep last night and so I went to the roof to take a nap. No one came to wake me up, even after homeroom had ended."

"It shouldn't have to be someone's job to wake you up Rin," Sakura scolded.

"S-sorry," he groaned.

"What are you doing standing out there? Come on in, I won't get mad," Shura told him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Rin gasped.

"Nevermind that, just sit your ass down already," Shura ordered.

"Rin, are you sure you're all healed up?" Shiemi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And if not, Sakura can just heal me, right?" He turned to look at his sister.

"Sure I can, but it'll cost ya," Sakura agreed. "I heard you're a great cook."

"Well, as long as you feel fine," Shiemi smiled.

"Is it me, or does he seem different today?" Suguro asked his friends.

"Maybe he suffered some kinda shock or something," Shima suggested.

"Do you think so?" Konekomaru asked.

"Well he did just find out he had a big sister. Maybe he wants to impress her," Suguro muttered.

"Now that we're all here let's get this party started," Shura suggested with a smirk. "Let's have Mr. Tardy read the chapter on geomancy in Seal Arts 101? Hit it Okumura."

"Alright," Rin nodded. He stood up and took a clip out of his pocket. He clipped back his hair and smirked in determination. He looked down at the chapter and his determination faltered.

"According to ancient literature on gi-o..man…hold on," Rin muttered, trying to say the word.

"Geomancy," Shura corrected.

"Uh right," Rin nodded.

"See, he's the same as ever," Shima said with a smile.

"You're right, guess it was me after all," Suguro muttered.

"Rin-chan is the type of person that learns better from experience," Sakura whispered.

"How do you know? You just met him," Suguro pointed out.

"I know his type," Sakura answered. "He's the type that fails in the classroom but is an absolute brainiac in the battlefield. Trust me, he's the kind that you want to be fighting by you come hell or high water. You'll see." She looked back and her book and smiled. "He's just like Naruto."

"Alright, Haruno, read the next part," Shura ordered.

"Sure," Sakura agreed. Rin sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. Sakura stood up and began reading the next passage.


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess I survived the first semester," Rin yawned as he walked down the steps of the academy.

"You did good Rin," Sakura smiled.

"What about you? You came really late," Rin said. "Did you manage to catch up?"

"I did fine," Sakura answered. "I was one of the top students in my class."

"Cool," Rin muttered.

"Hey Okumura!" Konekomaru called.

"Hey Konekomaru," Rin greeted.

"Hi guys," Sakura smiled, waving at them.

"Sakura!" Shima shouted, running up to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine Shima," Sakura smiled.

"Don't hit on her," Rin growled.

"So I guess all the regular students are going home for summer break," Konekomaru commented.

"You guys are from Kyoto right?" Rin asked. "Man that place sounds so cool."

"What are you talking about? It's just like any other town," Suguro replied.

"I kinda wanna check it out," Sakura confessed.

"Well you're welcome to join us if you want," Shima said flirtingly.

"Thanks Shima," Sakura smiled.

"Unfortunately, we don't even know if we get to go home yet," Shima sighed.

"Will you be going home if we can?" Suguro asked the pink-haired girl.

"No, I'll be staying here at the academy with Rin and Yukio," Sakura answered.

"Look," Shima muttered, pointing at Izumo.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Paku, she was a student but quit before the Exwire exam," Rin told her. "She's Izumo's friend."

"I see," Sakura hummed.

"I know you're super busy, but if you get the time, you should come home," Paku smiled.

"If I feel like it, yeah," Izumo agreed.

"You're heading home for the break to huh," Shima asked. "It's gonna be lonely here."

"I'll see you guys next semester," Paku smiled.

"Hope you have a good break," Rin told her.

"If you ever get the urge to hear my voice again, you can call me, day or night," Shima offered, giving her his cell phone number.

"You're such a moron!" Izumo shouted.

"You're funny," Paku laughed.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all excited about summer vacation, well you'll have to put that on hold," Yukio smiled. "For the next three days you lucky Exwires will participate in a field drill at the Academy's training grounds in the forest."

"The academy has a training ground in the forest?" Sakura gasped. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Yukio-chan!?"

"I…I'm sorry," Yukio replied nervously. "Anyway, I'll be coming along, as well as Miss Kirigakure."

"Yahoo," Shura greeted blankly, waving her hand.

"Now the purpose of this training is to determine whether or not you're ready to go out on missions. So stay sharp," Yukio told them.

* * *

The group stood at the edge of a forest.

"Yeah! This is going to be so rad! Like going on a picnic!" Rin cheered.

"Picnic? Are you kidding? We're camping!" Sakura cheered. The siblings slapped their palms together and cheered. "Oh man! I love the forest! It almost feels like I'm back home." Sakura cheered and jumped onto a tree branch.

"I can see us now hanging out around the camp fire, sharing stories, learning folk dances, this is going to be awesome," Shima smiled. A spider innocently spun its web and dropped down next to Shima. The pink-haired male shrieked and began shouting for it to get away. He got out a can of bug spray and began to spray it on himself.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked.

"Shima's always had a hard time around bugs," Konekomaru replied.

"He's afraid of bugs?" Sakura asked. She swung on the branch so she hung upside down. Her chakra was in her feet, sticking her to the tree.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Suguro shouted.

"Simple chakra manipulation, and no you can't do it," Sakura said quickly, seeing the look in Rin's eyes. She let go of the branch and flipped onto the ground. "Now answer the damn question! Is Shima afraid of bugs?"

"Uh yeah," Suguro nodded. Sakura's face split into a huge grin. But it wasn't just any grin.

"I know that look, what are you planning?" Rin asked. He was smiling and practically hopping in his spot.

"I have this friend back at the village. He has a thing for bugs. Thousands, he owns thousands of 'em! I wanna introduce Shino to Shima!" Sakura smiled.

"Introducing him to some guy that likes bugs isn't gonna scare him," Suguro sighed. "Now if the bugs were in the guy's body that would be a different story."

"They are," Sakura said bluntly. The three guys jumped back in shock.

"Are you kidding?" Rin gasped.

"Nope," Sakura answered, shaking her head. "I'm serious. I can't get into the specifics since it's a village secret and telling would mean death, but bugs live in his body. It's his clan's specialty."

"Remind me to never go to your village," Rin muttered. Sakura chuckled and jumped onto a tree branch. She jumped over to Yukio and dropped down beside him.

"Hello otouto!" She greeted, hugging him. "Have I told you how much I love you yet?"

"No, and what do you want?" Yukio asked.

"Tell me where the campsite is and I'll meet you there," Sakura said.

"Sorry kid, the forest is set up for the drill, can't let you get a sneak peak," Shura told her.

"Aw man, that sucks," Sakura groaned.

* * *

"It's so hot," Shima groaned.

"My pack's heavy," Konekomaru sighed.

"During the day the forest is peaceful, but at night it becomes a hot bed for lower level demons. We have to set up camp before the sun sets," Yukio told him. "Let's pick up the pace."

"Look at that guy, isn't he hot in that coat?" Suguro muttered.

"You heard him, hurry up," Shura called from the back.

"Um…ma'am…where's your back pack?" Shima asked, noticing the fact that she wasn't carrying anything.

"Over there," Shura answered, nodding to Rin. The half-demon was laughing and had his hands in a small waterfall.

"It's so cold! Is it good enough to drink?" Rin asked.

"I get the feeling that Okumura's energy is supernatural," Shima muttered.

"Hey, where's Haruno?" Suguro asked.

"I don't see her anywhere," Shima said, looking around. "Mr. Okumura, we've lost someone!" Yukio paused and looked back at them. He noticed that his elder sister was gone and sighed.

"Shura, did you see where she went?" Yukio asked.

"Nope," Shura answered.

"Did Miss Haruno get lost?" Shiemi asked.

"That is truly insulting," Sakura sighed. The group jumped and saw her sitting on a tree branch.

"Where'd you go?" Rin asked his sister.

"I've been with you guys the whole time," Sakura sighed. "I'm just traveling the way that I do best, through the trees."

"Please get down here and stick with the group," Yukio requested.

"Alright, fine," the pinkette huffed. She jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly. "You're such a kill joy."

* * *

"We're here," Yukio announced, placing his pack down. The students fell to the ground, panting. Rin set his pack down and sat down, smiling. Sakura stayed standing, not even phased by the hike.

"Wow, you guys are pathetic," Sakura muttered. "You're out of breath from a little walk like that?"

"Shut the hell up! How have you not broken a sweat yet?" Suguro shouted.

"Haven't you learned anything, Suguro? My physical abilities far surpass yours," Sakura said.

"This will be our base camp," Yukio announced. "The boys and I are going to get started setting up the tents and building a fire. While we're doing that, Miss Kirigakure and the girls will draw a magic circle around the perimeter and get dinner started." Yukio took off his black over coat and nodded. Instead of being covered in sweat like the students expected him to be he was perfectly fine. "Let's get started."

"He finally took his coat off," Suguro muttered.

"Look out, someone's come to party," Shima smirked.

* * *

"This is starting to feel more and more like a picnic," Rin smiled, tapping the tent.

"It's camping, not a picnic," Suguro huffed. "And will you stop hitting the tent like that or it's gonna-." Before he could even finish his sentence the tent collapsed. "See! What'd I tell you!"

Over with the girls Shiemi laughed. "They seem to be having fun."

"This is just pathetic," Sakura sighed. She dropped her paint brush and walked over to them. "Move over," She sighed, pushing Rin back. Without a word she assembled the tent in no time, leaving Rin and Suguro stunned. "Now don't knock it down this time."

"How'd you do that so fast?" Suguro asked.

"Oh, uh, I guess you could say I camp a lot. We don't normally set up tents but it's still good to know how to do it," Sakura explained. "Now, can I leave you or will you just get into more trouble?"

"What? I'm not gonna get into trouble!" Rin shouted.

"Keep an eye on him," Sakura told Suguro. She walked back to the girls and picked up her paint brush as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Ouch!" Izumo hissed as she cut her thumb on the blade of a knife. Shiemi stared at a box of food in curiosity, not knowing what to do with it. Shura had her back turned to them as she was playing a video game, muttering moves and curses under her breath. Sakura huffed and bit a carrot.

"I can't take it anymore," Rin groaned. "Give me that." He grabbed the carrot from Sakura's hand and broke off the part she had chewed on, handing it back to her. The Exwires looked on in awe as Rin expertly prepared their meal.

"Thanks for the meal!" they said. Everyone took a bite and was shocked at the taste.

"Man! This is unbelievable!" Suguro gasped.

"If you ever wanted to switch sides, you would make someone an awesome wife," Shima complimented.

"You are really an amazing cook Okumura," Konekomaru said.

"It's so yummy Rin!" Shiemi smiled, taking another bite.

"Thanks guys," Rin chuckled.

"Cooking is actually the only valuable skill my poor brother has," Yukio laughed.

"Shut it you four-eyed mole-face," Rin grumbled.

"I disagree, Rin's a great fighter," Sakura smiled.

"Ah really?" Rin gasped.

"Uh-huh…" Sakura nodded. "You remind me of a friend of mine. A total idiot but grade A fighter."

"What!?" Rin shouted in disbelief. The others laughed at his expense.

"This is so good I could eat plate after plate," Konekomaru smiled.

"I had no idea you could eat so much Miss Moriyama," Shima commented.

"I can't help it!" Shiemi replied. She swallowed the food in her mouth and grabbed another spoonful of curry. "It just tastes so good!"

"So, one is smart, one is a fighter, and the other is a good cook," Suguro hummed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I was ranked second in my class at my old school!" Sakura shouted.

"I have to say that Sakura seems to be more of a mix of her brothers," Shima laughed.

"I'm not a mix of them! I'm the oldest! They're a separation of me!" Sakura told him.

"Can you even cook? You didn't even look like you were trying," Suguro muttered.

"I can cook just as well as the next person, I just knew that Rin was a whole lot better," Sakura defended, her cheeks turning pink. Suguro shrugged and turned back to his meal, taking another bite. Sakura reached down for her drink and took a sip. She paused and looked at the label.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to drink that," Shura told her. Sakura noticed that there was an empty beer can next to her teacher.

"Neither are you," Sakura said with a smirk. "You're 18, right?" She tipped her head back and downed the rest of the can in just a few gulps. "Ah! Beer is good but I personally think wine and sake are the better choice."

"Man! You are my type of girl," Shura laughed. She pulled two more cans out of the tattoo on her abdomen and handed one to Sakura. "If anyone asks you stole it."

"Gotcha," Sakura winked, opening the can.

"Hey Okumura! We've got some drinks over here! What do you want?" Suguro called from the cooler.

"It's cool! I'll pick one out myself," Rin smiled. He set down his plate and ran over to them.

"Sakura, you want anything?"

The pinkette hid her can and shook her head. "Thanks but, I'm good."

"Suit yourself," Rin muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, how are you enjoying it here?" Shura asked. "You adjusting? You looked pretty nervous in the bus earlier."

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled. "I'm adjusting fine. It's just taking longer than expected to get used to the transportation. Back home you either walked or went by horse or cart. Everything else is the same as back home, just a little more updated."

"Well that's good," Shura nodded, sipping her beer.

"One thing I don't think I'll get used to is the stars," Sakura said. She looked up at the night sky with a faraway look in her eyes. "Back home you could see entire galaxies. Here the night sky is so empty."

"This must be nothing compared to your home," Shura muttered, looking up as well.

"It's still nice," Sakura smiled.

"Look out!" A voice shouted. Without turning around Sakura caught a can of soda flying straight for her head. She set the can down and ate the last bite of her curry. She jumped and turned to them with a smirk. She held the soda and began shaking it.

"Run," Rin gulped. The boys shouted and laughed as Sakura chased after them.

"You know, for being someone that can kill you a thousand different ways, she sure is a kid," Shura said to Yukio.

"I'm glad they get the chance to act so carefree," Yukio smiled.

* * *

"Okay listen up, I'm gonna explain the drill," Yukio said.

"Yeah, it's a real test of courage, I dare ya!" Shura laughed, a beer can in her hand. Her cheeks were pink and there were empty cans around her.

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job," Yukio sighed.

"Piece of cake! I'm good at tests," Sakura laughed. Her cheeks were pink as well. She smiled and raised her beer can, drinking from it. She blinked and turned to Shura. "H-How do you win?"

"Don't piss your pants and faint out of fear," Shura told her.

"I was right, that does seem easy! Piece of cake!" Sakura laughed. She finished her own can and frowned when nothing came out. "It's empty."

"Nee-san!" Yukio gasped.

"Holy shit," Rin muttered. "Our sister is drunk."

"Wait a minute! Miss Kirigakure is 18! And Sakura's 16! They're minors!" Suguro shouted.

"Nu-uh! How dares you accuses us!" Sakura shouted. "Idiot!" She tossed her empty can at him. Suguro ducked to avoid the can. "In my village as long as you is a shinobi and you's six…six…my age you can drink! I am perfectly legal! Some shinobi even get stronger while their drunk!"

"Miss Kirigakure said she was 18?" Yukio asked. "This year will be her twenty si-" Yukio's words came to a halt when Shura chucked her can at his head.

"Oops, my hand slipped," she muttered.

"Cut the shit and get to work already," Yukio growled darkly. He gasped and cleared his throat.

"Lookie! I mad him made!" Shura laughed. "Wait a minute…'s not right."

"And you shouldn't be drinking! You're not in Konoha anymore," Yukio scolded his elder sister. The pinkette paused in sipping her newly opened can.

"Aw…but I like it," Sakura pouted.

"No more alcohol!" Yukio shouted.

"Fine, killjoy…" Sakura muttered. She pouted and handed her new can to Shura. The knight eagerly took it and gulped it down.

"Anyway…here's the rundown of the drill," Yukio said, getting back on topic. "You're going to spread out and find three lanterns that are hidden somewhere in the forest. The lanterns are located within a five hundred meter radius of camp. Whoever can light a lantern and bring it back in the next three days will be eligible to go on actual combat missions." This grabbed the attention of the Exwires. "However, as I said before, there are only three lanterns, which means there are only three permissions and three slots available."

"Sneaky," Sakura muttered with a small smirk.

"Now, I'll tell you what's in your shoulder bag," Yukio said, holding up one of the bags. "You'll find three days worth of food, water, and other necessities. You will also find a compass, a flashlight, one demon repelling bottle rocket and one match. By relying on your strengths and abilities to the fullest you'll find yourself on the path to success.

"Now, as I mentioned earlier, the forest is overrun with lower level demons at night. With your current knowledge and abilities you have a slim chance of completing this mission successfully." He held up the rocket that was in the pack. "If you think that you're in danger light this demon repelling bottle rocket and either Miss Kirigakure or I will come find you."

"Um…" Izumo raised her hand. "Is there a reason why we're only getting one match?"

"If you use it to light the rocket you can't use it to light the lantern, so you should think very carefully about using it," Yukio warned them.

"Sakura, I'm afraid you'll have to sit this drill out and will be ineligible for a permission slot," Yukio announced. "You are drunk and unable to perform at your potential."

"Check your facts again, little bro," Sakura said with a smirk. She stood up and pushed herself onto her hands. She walked on her hands, moving in a straight line. She pushed herself up and flipped back into an upright position. The Exwires were shocked at her clarity and stability despite her drinking. She didn't even look the slightest bit nauseas. "I'm completely sober."

"I am falling in love," Shima sighed, looking at Sakura with hearts in his eyes.

"How did you do that? You were just drunk off your ass," Suguro muttered in shock.

"That's a secret," Sakura said with a wink. "So can I join them or what?"

"Fine, if you feel that you're able," Yukio sighed.

"So all we have to do is find a lantern, light it and bring it back? That's supposed to be a challenge?" Rin muttered. Shura laughed and wrapped her hand around his shoulder. She muttered something in his ear and then pulled him away from the group.

* * *

When Rin returned his excitement was gone and he looked a bit more serious.

"You were all excited a minute ago, what happened?" Suguro teased. "You're not chickening out, are ya?"

"As if," Rin shouted.

"Bon, I've been thinking," Konekomaru muttered. "This drill is designed to make us compete. But if we do that…"

"We'll be at each other's throats," Izumo finished.

"They're not giving us a choice," Suguro said. "From here on out it'll be every person for themselves. There'll be no helping each other."

"He's right, there are all of us and only three slots, I kinda like those odds," Izumo smirked.

"Guess it's settled, sorry guys," Shima smiled.

"You guys are idiots," Sakura sighed.

"What did you say?" Suguro growled.

"If you can't see the true purpose of this drill then you're dumber than I thought," Sakura sighed. She slipped her bag on and shook her head. "But if that's how you want to play then fine. Stay the hell out of my way." Sakura turned her back to them and stood at the edge of the circle.

"What's her problem?" Suguro muttered. Rin ran over to Sakura and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey sis," he greeted.

"Hi Rin," Sakura greeted softly.

"Did you do something like this before?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, twice. And I failed the first time," Sakura sighed. "It was designed to make us think about why we were put on three-man squads. Do you ever go into battle alone? Why do you think they put you in teams? If you can figure it out, give me a call."

"Alright," Rin nodded.

"Get into positions!" Yukio shouted. The Exwires ran to the edges of the circle, spacing out evenly. "Ready!" He raised his gun into the air. The Exwires leaned forward, ready to start their search. Yukio pulled the trigger on his gun and with a resounding bang the students ran into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was assaulted by moth demons the moment she stepped foot out of the circle. She swatted them away, trying to stay on the path. She jumped into the trees to try and evade them but the moths kept up. Sakura quickly bit down on her thumb, drawing blood. Her hands flew together and created a series of signs. She came to a stop on one of the tree branches and slammed her hand down.

"Summon!" She shouted. Smoke surrounded her and a small slug appeared. It was orange in color with a red stomach. "Hey there Kyoko," Sakura greeted. She picked up the slug and continued her run through the forest. "Mind helping me? I'm having a bit of a pest problem."

"Of course," Kyoko agreed. She crawled onto Sakura's shoulder and began spitting acid at the demon moths. "If I may ask, what are we doing?"

"Short answer, we're doing a bell test," Sakura told her.

"Where are your teammates?" Kyoko asked.

"They decided that it's every man for themselves," Sakura answered. "I told my brother to give me a call once he figured out the true purpose of the drill. We'll see if he does." She jumped up and tree and came to the top. She looked around and saw a bright blue light coming from the distance. "There he is. Can't believe he used his flames already. I just hope no one saw him."

* * *

"Okumura…just what the hell was that?" Suguro asked. Rin looked away from Shiemi's unconscious form. "Are you going to answer me or what?"

" _Please tell me he didn't see that."_  Rin pleaded in his mind.

"What happened to Moriyama? Is she okay?" Suguro noticed Shiemi's state.

"Uh yeah, I think she's fine," Rin nodded, turning back to the blonde girl. "She's unconscious though."

"Hey, turn off that light already," Suguro said, looking at his discarded flashlight. "The moths are attracted to it."

"Oh, uh, right," Rin nodded. He grabbed the flashlight and quickly turned it off.  _"I guess he didn't see it."_

"Yeah so anyway, do you know what that blue light was just now?" Suguro asked. "It happened so fast and it was so bright that I couldn't get a good glimpse at it."

"Who knows," Rin said quickly. "I couldn't get a good look at it either."  _"Guess he didn't see that it was_ me _. Thank god for small miracles."_  "So, what are you doing over here?"

"What am I-? I came to help her you dork," Suguro huffed.

"Aren't you the one that said we couldn't help each other?" Rin asked.

"Shut up! After that scream who wouldn't come running!" Suguro shouted.

"Easy there big guy," Rin laughed. "Everything's cool. I can take care of her."

"What are you going to do with her?" Suguro asked. Rin placed Shiemi's arm around his shoulder and grabbed her waist.

"Simple, I'll just take her back to the camp and then come back here," Rin answered.

"You cocky little brat," Suguro growled.

"What can I say, it's part of my charm," Rin chuckled.

"Mmm…Rin?" Shiemi muttered, waking up.

"Shiemi! You're awake!" Rin smiled at her.

"Ni!" She gasped. She dove forward and grabbed something off the ground. "Ni…." She cried as she held up two pieces of torn paper.

"Calm down," Suguro sighed. "As long as you have your magic circle papers you can summon him over and over."

"That's right!" Shiemi gasped. She grabbed her bag and dug through it. "That's strange, they're not here. I wonder if they fell out when I got attacked." There was a rustle coming from the bushes. A figure jumped out and Rin leaped into action.

"Get down!" He slammed his sword against the attacker's staff. The attacker flipped over them and landed on the ground. Suguro grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up, revealing Shima. He had his flashlight in his mouth.

"Shima!" Suguro yelled at the monk.

"Hey Bon," Shima greeted. He took his flashlight out and looked around. "What's everyone doing around here? Are you guys hanging out?"

"What the hell are you doing here? And turn that damn thing off," Suguro hissed. Suguro clicked the button on his flashlight and turned it off.

"Well, this horde of moths covered me up and after that I sorta don't remember anything," Shima chuckled

"Typical Shima," Suguro sighed, letting go of him. A musical ringtone cut through the forest and Suguro reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Another ringtone joined in and Shura took out his phone.

"It's Konekomaru," Suguro told them. "He's found a lantern!" He turned the phone to show them the message. "I can't do this alone. He's asking for help."

* * *

The group stared at the giant stone lantern in shock.

"Yeah, there's no way you could lug this thing back to camp all by yourself," Shima said.

"This thing is a lantern? It's huge!" Rin shouted.

"Is it a stone lantern?" Shiemi asked.

"Close, it's a peg lantern," Suguro corrected. "It waits in the night for someone to come light it. Once it's lit it starts moving around. It eats living things for fuel, and it especially likes girls. The only way for it to stop moving is if it runs out of fuel or the sun comes up."

"When I saw the lantern I realized that we got the purpose of this drill wrong," Konekomaru smiled.

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to help each other after all," Suguro growled out.

"Wait a second Bon, weren't you the one that said we couldn't help each other out?" Shima asked with a smirk.

"Look, I didn't know what he meant when he said there were only three slots available!" Suguro shouted.

"He's got a point, Mr. Okumura never actually said three  _people_ ," Konekomaru said.

"Whatever, we're in this together," Suguro sighed. "Does anyone know Kamiki and Takara's phone numbers?" Everyone shook their head.

"I try to get Izumo's all the time but she keeps turning me down," Shima sighed.

"I can call Sakura," Rin said, fishing out her phone.

"But she told us to stay out of her way, remember?" Shiemi reminded him.

"She did, but she also knew that we were going about this drill the wrong way," Rin pointed out. "And she told me to give her a call if I ever understood the true purpose. I'm calling her, whether you like it or not." He held his phone to his ear and waited for his sister to pick up.

"Yes Rin?" Sakura asked.

"Teamwork," Rin answered.

"Good job, you figured it out," Sakura said. Rin could hear her smirk. "Now who told you?"

"No one!" Rin replied quickly. His sister sighed deeply.

"Put Suguro on," Sakura ordered.

"Wh-What makes you think I'm near him?" Rin asked. His companions looked at each other in confusion.

"Rin, put him on right now or I'll rip your tail off," the pinkette threatened. Rin gulped and sighed. He held it phone out to Suguro.

"It's for you." Suguro looked at the phone in confusion and slowly took it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Who told him?" Sakura asked. "How'd he find out the purpose of the drill? I'm not saying he's an idiot, but he's not all that bright either."

"Konekomaru found one of the lanterns and texted us for help," Suguro answered. "The only way to get the thing back to camp is for us to work together."

"Looks like my little brother isn't the only one doing some learning," Sakura teased.

"Don't taunt me," Suguro growled.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered. "Just get started on getting that thing back to camp, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can." Suguro was set to reply but was met with a dial tone.

"She hung up!" He shouted, glaring at the phone. He growled and handed the phone back to Rin. "She said that we should get started on heading back to the camp and that she'll meet up with us as soon as she can."

"Um…I've come up with a formation where the five of us can take it back to camp," Konekomaru announced. The five of them quickly got into formation. Rin was at the head of the cart while Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru surrounded it. Shiemi sat in the cart with the lantern. Konekomaru placed a seal on the lantern and turned to the group.

"Alright, this seal is going to keep it from moving once it's lit. Bon will recite the corresponding scripture since he's already got it memorized. Before we light it we'll need to gather some Chuchi to feed it. And we'll need a constant supply to keep the light from going out, that's Moriyama's job. Once the Chuchi show up, Shima and I will be the ones guarding Moriyama from their attacks. Finally the one with the most horse power and strength will pull the cart, that's Okumura's job." Shima took out a match and lit it.

"You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded and he tossed the match in. "Ah! Here they come!" he twirled his staff to push them away while Konekomaru chanted. Rin tightened his grip on the front of the cart and began pulling it. The others had to jog lightly to keep up.

"Wow Rin, you're really strong," Shiemi said in awe.

"What planet do you come from?" Shima asked in shock.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Rin growled.

* * *

"Who's that?" Shima asked, seeing the rocket explode in the sky.

"It could have been Kamiki, Takara, or Sakura," Shiemi reasoned.

"No way! Not Sakura!" Rin rejected. He came to an abrupt halt as he saw a bridge in front of them. Suguro, not expecting the abrupt halt, ran straight into the peg lantern. Impressively he didn't stop chanting the scripture.

"What happened?" Konekomaru asked.

"What are we going to do about this?" Rin asked, pointing at the old and destroyed bridge. Shima let out a shriek.

"Oh holy hell no! Look down! There's hundreds of them!" He shivered when looking at the river. Instead of having water, it was filled with insects crawling over each other.

"I'd say there were thousands," Rin corrected. That didn't do anything to make Shima feel better.

"Oh my god…I think I'm gonna piss myself," he whimpered.

"Do it, it might make you feel better," Rin told him. "You never know."

"Okumura, don't say that to him," Konekomaru scolded. "Once someone pees their pants that's it, game over." Suguro grabbed Shima's staff and shoved it into the swarm of bugs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shima yelled in horror.

The group jumped back as they heard rustling from the bushes. Sakura jumped out of them and threw a few kunais at some Chuchi.

"I hate these damn things!" Sakura growled.

"What is that thing on your shoulder!?" Shima shrieked, pointing at the slug.

"Excuse me, 'thing'?" Sakura hissed. "Kyoko is not a 'thing'! She's a slug!"

"Hey guys, be careful! The bridge is sealing something here," Konekomaru warned them.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked his sister.

"In case you forgot I entered the forest in the opposite direction," Sakura sighed. "I ran into some trouble with these damn moths so I had to take a little detour. So what's with the hold up?"

"The bridge," Rin answered, pointing to it. Suguro tapped a notebook to get their attention and they gathered around it.

"I know how we can cross," Sakura read from the notebook.

"Alright, how?" Rin asked. Suguro flipped the page of the notebook, revealing a set of pictures.

"Oh, I think I know where this is going," Konekomaru commented.

"Konekomaru and I will take the cart to the other side. The bug swamp is shallow so…I'm gonna walk through it?" Rin read in disgust.

"Once we're there I'm going to wait with the talisman," Konekomaru continued. "Meanwhile, Shima is going to wait on the other side with Moriyama on his shoulders."

"Then Bon's going to remove the talisman and unseal the peg lantern and then I'm gonna carry Moriyama on my shoulders." Shima sounded absolute giddy at this point but then it quickly changed to fear at the next part. "Through the bug swamp to the other side!"

"After that the peg lantern will go after its favorite food, which is Moriyama. It'll follow them to the other side and Konekomaru will seal it using the talisman," Sakura finished. "Hey wait! Where am I in this?" Suguro quickly wrote something down and showed it to her. "I came up with it before you got here, oh okay."

"Man, your drawings are epic," Rin smiled.

"I have to applaud the fact that he's still chanting and hasn't messed up," Sakura said. "That takes a lot of concentration."

"You want me to walk through that bug swamp while my head is being squeezed between Moriyama's thighs?" Shima asked with a nervous laugh. "I'll die before we make it."

"Shima, this isn't the time to entertain your libido," Konekomaru scolded.

"Alright, then I'll carry her," Sakura sighed.

"Wait, you're going to carry Miss Moriyama?" Shima repeated nervously.

"Get your head out of the damn gutter," Sakura huffed. "Besides, two women have a better chance of not only attracting the peg lantern's attention, but keeping it as well."

* * *

Sakura stood up shakily, trying to keep Shiemi steady.

"It's so high," she whimpered.

"We'll be fine, just stay still," Sakura said.

"My mistress will make sure no harm comes to you," Kyoko assured her.

"A-Alright," Shiemi said, nodding her head. Sakura slid into the bug swamp and wadded through it a few feet.

"They're popping," Shima shuddered.

"We're good to go over here!" Konekomaru announced.

"We're set here too," Sakura announced.

"Alright, get a move on," Suguro shouted, removing the seal. The lantern demon let out a yawn as he moved.

"Oh peg lantern!" Sakura called, getting its attention. "There are two lovely young women right over here! Come on over!" The peg lantern let out a yell and chased after them. "Hang on tight," Sakura told Shiemi as she started running.

"Over here!" Shiemi called.

"You don't have to tease it!" Rin shouted from the shoreline. The peg lantern sped up.

"Kyoko," Sakura said.

"Yes mistress," Kyoko replied. She crawled onto Shiemi's arm. The peg lantern was right above them. Kyoko spat acid onto it, knocking it off course. The lantern soared through the air and slammed into the cart. Konekomaru slapped the seal onto it.

"Kan!" The peg lantern stilled, calming down.

"We did it!" Sakura and Shiemi cheered. "I was really worried for a moment there."

"There was no need, you were never in danger." Sakura laughed.

"Thank you for keeping me safe," Shiemi said with a smile. Sakura smiled back at her and approached the edge of the bug swamp. Rin reached out his hand and pulled Shiemi onto the land.

"Hey Sakura, grab on, I'll pull you up," Shima suggested.

"I'm fine," Sakura told him. She climbed up the edge and dusted off her skirt.

"Oh umm, do you want Kyoko back?" Shiemi asked. Sakura looked at the slug on Shiemi's shoulder and shook her head.

"Nah, I think we're good here. Kyoko, you can go. Give Katsuya my regards," Sakura said.

"Yes mistress," Kyoko nodded. Shiemi's shoulder was covered with smoke. When the smoke disappeared the small slug was gone.

"Well, now that that's over with," Rin smiled, placing a hand on the bridge's arc. It shifted under the touch. The bridge fell back, collapsing into the bug swamp.

"Rin!" Sakura screeched in anger.

"Behind you!" Shiemi warned. Tentacles wrapped around Rin's leg and arm and hoisted him into the air. A giant demon moth was holding him captive.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin struggled against the moth's tentacles.

"Okumura!" Suguro shouted.

"Rin! Are you alright?" Shiemi asked.

"I'm fine," Rin assured her. "Don't worry about me! I'll catch up with you after I kick this thing's ass! It'll be fine, just go!"

"Just go," Sakura ordered. "Get the lantern back to the camp!"

"You dumbass!" Suguro shouted. "Both of you! You say this is all about teamwork yet the two of you are eager to push us out and handle things yourselves! I'm going to help whether you like it or not!" Suguro held out his hand. "Shima, give me your Kirik."

"Alright, just be careful with it," Shima said, tossing him the staff.

"Everyone else, get ready to run," Suguro ordered.

"Get in the cart, now," Sakura told them. The Exwires jumped onto the cart while Sakura grabbed the front, gripping it tightly. "We're ready! Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Suguro grabbed one of the seals off the ground and tossed it in the air. He threw the staff at it. The staff caught the paper and stabbed

"Nama sa ta manta va dranum ha mon!" Suguro shouted. The moth demon screeched as it was attacked by a powerful lightning. It let go of Rin and the half-demon fell into the bug swamp. "Come Kirik!" Suguro ordered. The staff flew into his hands.

"That was so awesome," Rin said.

"There's no time for that, hurry up!" Suguro shouted, holding out his hand. Rin grabbed and was pulled onto the shore. "There's nothing more I can do, so run!"

"What happened? I thought you killed it!" Rin shouted, seeing the moth was still moving. It was thrashing around with anger.

"Get on, now!" Sakura shouted. The two jumped onto the cart and Sakura began running, pulling the thing with ease. Thanks to Sakura's speed they had lost the moth in less than a minute.

"What the hell!" Shima shouted in shock. "Seriously! What planet do you guys come from?"

"You're stronger than Rin, and faster," Shiemi gasped in awe.

"How freakishly strong are you?" Suguro shouted at the pinkette.

"Do you want an example?" Sakura asked. "I can destroy a field with just one punch." The Exwires gaped at her statement.

"I told you guys that you hadn't seen anything yet," Rin shouted, a huge grin on his face. "Sakura's way stronger than me!"

"I think we lost it," Konekomaru announced. With that, Sakura dug her heels into the ground and came to a halt. The Exwires braced themselves and jumped off when the cart was completely still. Sakura fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Rin asked, kneeling next to her.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Sakura panted.

"I thought you were some kind of superhuman," Suguro muttered.

"Not a superhuman, shinobi," Sakura corrected. "We start training around the time we're six. But I've never gone that speed before, never been able to."

"Then how did you do it?" Shiemi asked. Sakura grabbed her scroll and unrolled it. The Exwires looked at all the different kanji written every few inches.

"Simple, I pumped chakra into my legs to give me more speed," she answered. "But…I've used up to much. A shinobi's chakra is their life source, without it, they die. If they're not in battle, they're left extremely weak." She stopped unrolling and placed her hand on one of the kanji. "Release," she breathed. Smoke poured out of the scroll and a large bottle of pills appeared.

"Did you seal those in there?" Konekomaru asked. Sakura opened the pill bottle and nodded. She shook two into her palm. They were rather large, equaling the size of a pinkie nail. They were dark blue in color.

"Aren't those the pills you take at every meal?" Rin asked.

"Yep, chakra pills, they replenish a shinobi's chakra," Sakura nodded. She tipped her head back and shoved the pills into her mouth. She dry swallowed them and then sealed the bottle back up. The scroll rolled closed on its own and Sakura put it back on her belt.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shima asked.

"I'll be fine in an hour or two," Sakura told her.

"Don't push yourself," Suguro told her.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sakura smirked while standing up.

"Hey Suguro, thanks a lot," Rin said.

"I was just paying it back, that's all," Suguro growled.

"For what?" Rin asked.

"I did it because you saved my life before," Suguro answered. "I did it because you want the same thing I do, to defeat Satan. And because you have the guts to admit it in front of everyone."

"Yeah well, I'm a moron so I don't really think twice about saying stuff like that," Rin chuckled.

"I don't think you're a moron," Suguro confessed. "But you're being an idiot if you think that you can take everything on by yourself! You've got friends by your side, don't forget that."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Shima said.

"You're going to need help if you're going to take on Satan," Konekomaru smiled.

"I'm not that strong, but I've got your back," Shima told him. "But if there are bugs involved, I'm afraid I won't be of much help."

"Rin, we're here for you," Shiemi told him.

"Do you ever go into battle alone?" Sakura said. Rin gaped and looked at his sister. "Well little bro, what's the answer?"

"No, you don't," Rin answered with a soft smile.

"I hate to say it but Shima you were totally useless this time around," Suguro sighed.

"Hey, I did the best I could, all things considering," Shima protested.

"Oh come on, bugs aren't that bad," Shiemi laughed. Rin looked at his friends and smiled sadly.

" _I wonder what they'll think of me if they found out who I really was…? What would they do…?"_

"Rin," Sakura whispered. She tugged on his wrist and pulled them away. "Don't worry about things like that. A true friend will always have your back, no matter what. If they do find out, then their actions after will speak volumes."

"What if they don't like me anymore?" Rin asked.

"Then they aren't your friends," Sakura answered harshly. Rin gasped and looked at her in shock. "A true friend wouldn't care about where you come from or who you really are. If they disown you, then they're not worth your tears. But if they stand by you, then they are the best friends you could ever have. A true friend won't care about all that bad stuff, they'll only care about the good." She locked their fingers together. "But you'll always have me. And you'll have Yukio too."

"Thanks," Rin smiled.

"Hey, are you two done talking? We've gotta get moving!" Suguro shouted.

"Yeah, we're done," Sakura answered. "Don't lose your stripe; we were just having a little family talk."

* * *

"Oh thank god, we're finally back," Shima sighed in relief as they entered the campsite.

"Congrats. Looks like you made it back in one piece," Shura said. She had turned away from Izumo and Takara to greet the group.

"What the hell! How did you finish the mission on your own?" Suguro shouted.

"I just made my familiars do all the work," Izumo answered. "Takara got here before me though."

"It took you this long with that many people? Wow! What a bunch of losers!" Takara said through the puppet.

"Whoa…what is Takara?" Konekomaru muttered.

"Question, where did you find that lantern?" Sakura asked. "Because if you found it away from the cart that was mine."

"Wait, you mean you found one of those lanterns," Shima asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was already carrying it back to the camp when Rin called me," Sakura nodded.

"Hang on, when you say 'carry' do you mean you…" Suguro trailed off, not sure what to think of it. Sakura walked around to the lantern and picked it up by the leg.

"I mean I was carrying it," the pinkette answered. She carried it over to the other two. She set it down with a loud thud. "They're heavy so they make a great weight. I was considering carrying this thing over the bug swamp for you guys but I didn't know how solid the bottom was. I didn't know if I would sink or not."

"You know what every minute you become more and more of a mystery. Just what the hell are you?" Suguro asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the pinkette teased. Shiemi hissed and hit the back of her neck.

"You okay?" Rin asked

"Ow…"

"Wait a minute, is this all of you? None of you gave up? Then who set off that bottle rocket?" Shura asked.

"Ouch…" Shiemi whimpered.

"Shiemi?" Rin asked.

"WOOHOO!" The Exwires looked up and saw someone falling out of the sky. Amaimon landed with a thud. A chain was wrapped around his hand and was connected to a harnessed hobgoblin.

"It's him…" Sakura hissed.

"Go Behemoth!" Amaimon shouted, letting go of the demon.

"Don't just stand there!" Shura shouted at the Exwires. "Took him long enough." She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A snake burst out of the campfire. A magic seal made out of fire surrounded the camp and threw Amaimon and his pet back.

"That absolute barrier should hold him off," Shura muttered, stabbing the earth with her sword.

"An absolute barrier?" Suguro repeated.

"Yep. Everything inside the magic circle is safe while everything outside is repelled," Shura explained.

"That's great, but what's with that guy?" Izumo demanded.

"Yeah, is he a part of our training exercises?" Konekomaru asked.

"Don't you think that guy is a little too strong for us to handle?" Shima added.

"Training is over," Shura announced. She pulled her hair into a bun. "We have to get ready for Amaimon's next attack."

"Do you mean one of the eight kings? The king of earth? That Amaimon?" Izumo asked.

"The very one," Shura confirmed. She picked up a jug of holy water. "And since he's one of the top dogs, you Exwires don't stand a chance of beating him on your own. Gather around, I'm going to give you a dose of triple C concentrated holy water."

"But why-!" Izumo was interrupted as she was soaked with water. "Does he want to fight us?"

"Yeah, is this some kind of-!" Shima braced himself as he was hit with the water. "Some kind of joke?" Shura shook her head and started swinging the jug at Rin and Sakura. She stopped herself and sighed in relief.

"That was close," Shura muttered. "Things would have gotten ugly if I ended up pouring some on you." She splashed the rest of the water on Konekomaru and tossed down the container. She faced them and waved her hand in front of her chest, creating a cross. "In the beginning God created heaven and earth. There, you should be good until that stuff dries. Whatever happens to ya, the damage won't be that bad."

"What about Okumura and Haruno? Aren't you going to splash them with some?" Suguro asked.

"Well ya see, they're kinda… _allergic_  to holy water," Shura said.

"Allergic to holy water? I've never heard of that before," Suguro protested.

"Hey, you can't help what you're allergic to," Sakura shrugged. "But I have a question, where in the hell is Yukio?"

"He was getting in the way so I sent him off," Shura smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura shouted.

* * *

"Gah! What the hell!" Izumo shouted, looking at her phone. "I can't get through to any of our emergency contacts!"

"And I can't reach our teachers either," Konekomaru said worriedly.

"Amaimon's some kinda big shot, so what's he doing attacking us?" Suguro shouted.

"Beats me," Shura muttered. She sat down against the cooler and gripped her sword. "I'm wondering the same thing."

"Hey, I don't know why he's doing this, but I know who he's after…me," Rin told her quietly.

"Yeah that's kinda obvious," Shura smirked. "But you don't have to worry all that much. The barrier is strong enough so even a guy like Amaimon is going to have a hard time getting through."

"So we're safe?" Sakura asked. "For the moment at least."

"Well you'll be safe as long as you stay out of his way," Shura clarified. "I don't think he knows who you are yet. He doesn't have any reason to come after you.

"But still, something's different this time," she muttered. "I can't shake the feeling that he's planning something."

"I have the same feeling," Sakura confessed. "Back at the amusement park his action seemed playful, like it was all a game. This time he's brought a strategy."

"If he tries to come after you again, you should take the Koma sword and get the hell away from here," Shura instructed Rin. She placed a hand over her abdomen."From here it descends and to him it shall return." The Koma sword slid out of her tattoo. "Go on, take it." Shura held the sword out for Rin,

"But…I…"

"What's the matter? You wanted it so bad so here it is," Shura cooed, tapping the sword against her own.

"Wait a minute! You said you didn't want me to use my power in front of everyone, don't flame up, remember?" Rin hissed.

"Just shut up already," Shura huffed. "You sparked up even after I warned you. You can't hide anything from me."

"I saw it to," Sakura sighed. "And honestly I'm a little disappointed. It couldn't have been ten minutes and already you were using your powers."

"Listen kid, how do you expect to beat the crap out of him without your powers?" Shura asked. "Amaimon isn't a bottom tiered demon, he's in the big leagues. Stop thinking about it already and take it."

"Rin, if it makes you feel better then I'll go with you," Sakura suggested. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "I'll be with you every step of the way. If you unsheathe your sword, then so will I. We'll battle Amaimon together. You don't go into battle alone, remember? I'm your big sis; I'll always be by your side." She placed a hand over her own sword and smiled.

"M-Moriyama, where are you going?" Shima asked. The trio turned to the others and saw Shiemi walking away from them.

"Shiemi!" Rin shouted, trying to catch her attention.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shura shouted as Shiemi stepped on the lines. "Somebody stop her!" Amaimon dropped down from the trees. He grabbed Shiemi and pulled her against him. Shiemi turned around and laid her head on his shoulder. Shura came to a stop. She held out her blade and stopped Rin from passing her.

"What did you do to her?" Shura shouted.

"Oh, I just had a female Chuchi lay an egg inside of her, that's all," Amaimon answered. He lifted his hand and began stroking Shiemi's hair. "It took a while for it to hatch, but now that the parasite is nibbling on her nervous system this young lady will do whatever I tell her too." He picked Shiemi up and leaped into the air.

"Come back here!" Rin shouted, chasing after him.

"Get back you idiot," Shura shouted at him. Rin came to a stop when Behemoth slid out of its hiding spot. The hobgoblin breathed deeply and growled at Rin. It lunged forward, teeth barred and claws ready. Shura jumped in front of Rin and knocked the demon back with her sword.

"Go get him," She ordered, tossing him his sword. Rin nodded and ran into the forest.

"Okumura!" Suguro shouted.

"Nobody leaves the magic circle for any reason, you got that!" Shura shouted.

"Rin!" Sakura yelled, running after him.

"Hey!" Shura said, reaching out to grab her. Sakura jumped into the trees and kept going.

"Those idiots are doing it again," Suguro hissed.

* * *

"Get back here!" Rin shouted. He watched as Amaimon jumped between trees effortlessly. Amaimon stopped his jumping around and settled on one tree branch. Rin came to a stop under him and glared up at him.

"Jeez, you couldn't have slowed down for a moment, I'm still low," Sakura panted, running up beside Rin.

"Sorry," Rin apologized. He turned back to Amaimon and glared at him. "What are you going to do to Shiemi?" Amaimon hummed and looked at the girl sitting lifelessly in his arms.

"I know, I'll make this pretty young girl my wife," Amaimon said.

"You're gonna marry her!?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. Amaimon turned towards Shiemi.

"From this day forward will you be mine, to have and to hold? Will you honor me and cherish me, in sickness and in health? Till death do we part? And will you love me forever and ever until the day you die?" Amaimon questioned, reciting the typical vows. Shiemi nodded numbly in agreement. "Now to seal our vow of eternal love I'll bite your lips," Amaimon said. He moved his mouth closer to Shiemi's.

"Knock it off!" Rin shouted. He jumped at Amaimon, swinging his sheathed sword. Amaimon blocked the attack and growled at him.

"No fair, I was supposed to say that," Amaimon sighed. He flicked Rin back and sent him soaring, crashing through the trees.

"Rin!" Sakura shouted in worry. She turned back to Amaimon and glared. "You'll pay for that!" She jumped at Amaimon, swinging her fists. Amaimon jumped back, avoiding them.

"Why do you always interrupt my play time?" Amaimon asked. "You're a fun toy, but not the one I want. I'll play with you later!" With that Amaimon swung his leg and kicking her in the stomach. Sakura collided with the trees, knocking them over as she flew. Amaimon passed by her, ignoring her in favor of Rin.

"Why won't you draw your sword?" Amaimon asked. "You shouldn't tease me like this." His eyes widened and he spun to the side to avoid a punch from Sakura.

"You should know better than to keep your eyes off of an enemy," the pinkette hissed.

* * *

"Those god damn…" Suguro growled, watching the battle from a far. He couldn't even see the three fighters, or the hostage girl, but the fact that Sakura and Rin left to fight Amaimon on their own was seriously pissing him off. Sakura, he could get, she was going to protect her little brother, but Rin had run off not even giving any of them a second glance. He growled and stormed forward, getting closer and closer to the edge of the circle.

"What are you doing?" Izumo shouted, slightly terrified. "We're not supposed to leave the circle!"

"Bon, try to calm down, okay?" Shima suggested nervously, grabbing his shoulder.

"Calm down my ass, you can feed that shit to the dogs," Suguro growled. "Right now I'm so pissed off at those punks that I could explode!" She shrugged Shima off and crossed the circle.

"Ugh! This can't be happening!" Shima shouted, following after Suguro.

"Shima wait!" Konekomaru called. He gulped nervously and steeled his gaze before walking after them.

"Wait! Where are you guys going? You're going to get yourselves killed!" Izumo shouted, trying to stop them. It was no use, the Kyoto Trio disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Sakura hit the ground hard enough to create a large crater. She groaned and coughed up blood. Amaimon floated to the edge of the crater and looked at her. Sakura weakly held up her hand, trying to reach him. She groaned and her hand dropped. Her eyes closed and she stilled, the exhaustion of battle finally catching up with her.

"There, that should hold you. I'll play with you later, for now, stay here and don't bother me," the King of Earth ordered. He floated back over to Rin and looked at him. As far as he could tell, his little brother wasn't moving. "Yoo-hoo…" He called, landing in front of him. "Excuse me, but isn't this girl supposed to be important to you? And I just beat up the pink haired girl, aren't you mad about that, either? If they're important to you, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Go to hell," Rin groaned weakly. Amaimon sighed and looked at Shiemi.

"Oh well, I guess I don't have any use for her now," Amaimon raised his hand, pointing his sharp claw-like nails at Shiemi's face. "But since she's here, maybe I'll have one of her eyeballs. A cousin of mine has a penchant for the occult. I promised him I would grab a few for his collection. And maybe while I'm at it I'll grab those pretty green eyes of the pink-haired girl, before I kill her."

"Why you…" Rin growled. He grunted as he weakly pushed himself onto his knees. They both paused when a bottle rocket shot past Amaimon with a shriek. They looked over and saw the Kyoto trio.

"Sorry, but we didn't get an invite to the party so we decided to crash it!" Suguro shouted.

"No…get away…" Rin told them.

"Run for it Okumura! We'll keep him distracted!" Konekomaru shouted nervously.

"I-I'm just here to save Moriyama…so yeah," Shima confessed.

"Run! Get out of here!" Rin shouted, standing up. Konekomaru yelped as he accidentally set his rocket on fire. It flew out of his hands and hit Amaimon.

"Uh-oh…" the bald monk gulped.

"What the hell, you hit Moriyama!" Shima whisper yelled. Everyone gaped as the smoke cleared. The rocket had hit Amaimon's hair, causing the tip of the point to puff up, resembling a piece of broccoli. The demon felt the hair and gasped, realizing what had happened. Shima snorted and covered his mouth, trying to keep in his laughter. "Broccoli, it looks just like broccoli." Amaimon heard the laughter and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He appeared in front of the pink haired monk and kicked him in the stomach. Shima flew back and collided with a tree. The Exwires flinched as they heard several sickening cracks.

"Shima!" his friends yelled in horror. Amaimon turned to Suguro and advanced on him. Konekomaru stood in front of his friends and held his arms out. Without sparing him a glance he tapped the bald monk's arms. Konekomaru screamed and fell to the ground in agonizing pain as he felt the bones in his arms twist and break. Amaimon grabbed Suguro's neck and hoisted him up.

"You laughed at me didn't you?" Amaimon growled.

"I could care less about you, you damn weirdo," Suguro told the demon. "The one I'm pissed at is Okumura!" Rin gasped at the declaration. "You act like you don't care and then you go and save someone. I thought you were a loser and then you kick some ass! Just who the hell are you? Why do you go around acting like a he-!" Suguro was cut off as the grip on his throat tightened.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Amaimon growled. "Don't ignore me!"

"STOP!" Rin shouted. He tore the sleeve off of his sword and held it up.

"Rin! Don't do it! It's a trap!" Yukio shouted, running into the battlefield.

"Yukio…I'm sorry," Rin muttered. "I just don't have it in me to keep lying to everyone. So I've decided to use my power for good…for everyone! Get Sakura and get everyone out of here. This isn't going to be pretty." Rin gripped the sword and pulled it out of its sheath. The blade burst into flames instantly. Blue flames covered Rin's body. His ears grew longer and more pointed. His tail flew out from under his shirt and the edge lit on fire.

Amaimon's face broke into a smile and he dropped Suguro and Shiemi. Konekomaru caught the possessed girl, ignoring the pain in his arm.

"Well you wanted me! So come and get me!" Rin shouted. Amaimon let out a cheer and ran towards him. Rin swung his sword and blocked his attacks while countering with his own.

"Holy crap," Shima muttered, limping over to them.

"Is Okumura…what I think he is?" Konekomaru asked in fear.

"The sword," Suguro breathed. "The kurikara."

"Sakura!" Yukio shouted, looking down the crater.

"Teach!" Shima called. "Moriyama has a parasite!"

"Suguro, get Sakura!" Yukio ordered, running over to them. Suguro ran over to the crater and slid down the edge. He scrambled over to the unconscious pinkette. Her body was covered in bruises and blood was dripping down her forehead and arm.

"Hey," Suguro called, shaking her. "Haruno wake up!" Sakura moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Suguro…?" she whispered, seeing him.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here," Suguro told her. Her picked her up bridal style and stared climbing up the wall.

"Where's Rin?" Sakura asked. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Suguro confessed. He pushed her over the edge of the crater and climbed out himself. He picked her up once more and ran over to the others. Yukio had a small medical hook inside of Shiemi's neck, trying to grab the parasite.

"Almost," Yukio hissed, pressing a finger against Shiemi's neck. He hooked onto the bug and pulled it out. "Got it."

"Is everyone okay?" Shura shouted, running up to them.

"Where have you been?" Yukio shouted.

"Well I wasn't sitting around picking at my toes! I was fighting with Amaimon's pet!" Shura shouted. "We gotta bail now! It's not safe here." A flash of blue light lit up the area and they turned to see explosions of blue flames.

"Rin," Sakura gasped. "Rin!" She struggled in Suguro's hold, trying to get free. "Let me go!"

"No way! It's not safe!" Suguro shouted.

"No! I promised him!" Sakura shouted, pushing against his chest. "I promised him we would do it together! Now let me go!" Yukio ran over to his sister and tried to keep her in Suguro's hold.

"How much time do you have left?" He shouted. Sakura paused, her eyes widening. "If you do that your chakra system will get eaten and you'll die!" Sakura stilled and looked up at her brother sadly. "Look, I'm sure Rin doesn't care that you're not fighting with him. He'd want you to live."

"It's happening again," Sakura whispered to herself, laying her head on Suguro's chest.  _"Why am I so weak?"_

"Come on, we gotta go," Yukio said. He grabbed Shiemi and hoisted her onto his back.

* * *

Mephisto smirked from his seat in the sky. A luxurious arm chair was floating in the sky, the clown sitting in it, observing the show. She watched as Rin slashed his sword at Amaimon. The King of Earth jumped through the air to avoid each slash.

"On one side of the path are demons, pleasure seekers incapable of anything other than destruction," Mephisto muttered. "On the other are humans, whose vague morality leaves them weak. I wonder…which path will you chose?"

* * *

"Unbelievable power!" Amaimon gasped. Rin swung his sword at Amaimon. His older brother grabbed the blade to stop it. "Just like father." Rin growled as he pushed against the sword. Unknown to either of them the blade cracked under the pressure. Rin let out a yell and pushed Amaimon back. The King of Earth screamed in pain as the blue flames covered his body.

* * *

Mephisto smiled madly as he slowly clapped. "Good show! I never thought we would overwhelm Amaimon so quickly." His younger brother fell into a tree. Mephisto smirked and took out his hat and held it out. "You've fought enough for today. Time for a good long rest." He raised his umbrella and tapped it against the rim of his top hat. "Ein. Zwei. Drei! Kukan Kuckoo Clock!" A vortex of clouds shot out of the hat and formed a giant clock. The front doors opened and a bird rocketed out. It grabbed Amaimon in its wooden beak and the perch pulled back, pulling the bird and Amaimon into the clock. "Now then-" He was cut off as Rin shot forward and sliced the clock in half, burning it to pieces. Rin was snarling and growling at Mephisto.

"You've been consumed by your flames. My, you are quite the handful,  _little brother_."

* * *

"…Rin…" Sakura breathed, glancing at the source of the blue flames. Images of Naruto surrounded by red chakra flashed through her head. Naruto was changed and enraged, transformed by the demon inside of him.  _"It's happening again."_  Sakura glanced up at Suguro and narrowed her eyes. She swung her leg up and kicked him in the head, forcing him to drop her. Sakura jumped up and ran towards the flaming forest.

"What the hell?" Suguro shouted, gripping his ear.

"No!" Yukio shouted, watching his sister. "Nee-san! Don't do it! Get back here!"

" _Sorry Yukio, but I don't care if I die, I have to save Rin from himself."_  She gripped the hilt of the sword at her hip and drew it. Blue flames surrounded her instantly and she transformed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the heck is going on over there?" Shima asked.

"Oh god…the blue flames," Konekomaru said in fear.

"Oh no…" Yukio muttered.

* * *

Rin growled as he swung his sword aimlessly.

"Rin!" Sakura shouted. She swung her sword and blocked one of Rin's attacks. Rin snarled at her and took his sword back, swinging it once more. He barred his teeth and growled, swiping at her with his claws. Sakura jumped back and dodged the attack. Rin jumped at her, swinging his sword once more. She parried his sword with her own. She backed up as she deflected the attacks. Her tail shot out and grabbed his wrist, pinning it. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it. She jumped over his head and bent his arm, pinning it to his back.

"You need to calm down now! Don't let the flames control you!" Sakura shouted. Rin let out a shout and spun around, punching her in the face. Sakura slid back. Rin swung his sword at nothing, growling. The energy in the sword backfired, sending him flying. Sakura jumped into the air and lunged at him, grabbing him around his waist. She grabbed his tail and swung him to the ground. He landed in front of his classmates and the impact created a small crater. Sakura fell from the sky and landed on him, digging her foot into his gut.

"No Rin," Yukio muttered in anguish, not able to take seeing his brother out of control.

"Calm the fuck down!" She screamed, swinging her sword. Rin grabbed it in his bare hands. He pushed it back and kicked her in the stomach, using the force to flip himself upward. Sakura spun through the air and landed gracefully like a cat. She slid back a few feet. Her stance faltered and she fell to her knees. She gripped her stomach and vomited up blood.

"No, not now. Just give me more time," Sakura whispered. Rin lunged forward. He jumped over her and slammed his sword through her back. Sakura screamed as the sword pierced through her stomach.

Everyone stared in terror and disgust. They didn't want to see this; they weren't prepared for it. They weren't ready for it. But it was so sick, so twisted, they just couldn't look away. Shura and Yukio sprang into action, both of them holding up their weapon.

"Nii-san! Stand down!" Yukio shouted, pointing his gun at him.

"Rin…" Sakura whispered, lifting her head to look at him. The half-demon paused, freezing at the look in her eyes. There was concern, courage, strength, love, but, oddly enough, not a trace of fear over her little brother. Rin narrowed his eyes and pulled his sword out of her body. He turned towards the group and snarled at them, barring his fangs.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted, running past Yukio and Shura.

"Shiemi no!" Yukio shouted desperately, trying to call her back. She collided with him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's alright," Shiemi whispered. "It's gonna be alright."

"Shi…emi…" Rin choked. The flames on his body died away. Shiemi held him tightly as he became deadweight, forcing her to sit on the ground.

"Rin! Sakura!" Yukio shouted, putting away his gun. He kneeled between them, looking at Rin before turning his attention to his bleeding sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be…fine…" Sakura breathed. She weakly grabbed her shirt and pulled it up, showing him that the wound was already healing. "They're working together…for a moment." She closed her eyes and passed out once more.

"You're so stupid," Yukio muttered.

"So  _blue._ " The Exwires jumped at the unexpected voice. They looked up to see a man standing on top of the nearby tower. He had long blonde hair and wore a white outfit. He had a cape that was split in half and designed to look like angel wings. "Not as blue as that night though."

"Who's that?" Izumo asked quietly.

"Oh great," Shura muttered in distaste.

"Good morning everyone," the stranger greeted. "Arthur Auguste Angel, at your service. I'm a Senior First Class exorcist from Vatican headquarters."

"Arthur Auguste Angel…" Izumo repeated in confusion.

"He got promoted a little while ago. He's the new Paladin," Shura explained.

"The Paladin!?" Izumo shouted in shock.

"That is correct, I am now your supervisor, Shura," Arthur said. Exorcists in black overcoats stepped out of the shadows, surrounding the group. "Now, care to explain what's going on? Weren't you assigned to investigate a possible conspiracy between the late Shiro Fujimoto and the head of the Japan Branch, Mephisto Pheles? Am I correct?"

"Yeah well, I'm not the only spy you got stashed here, am I?" Shura scoffed.

"Too true," Arthur said with a charming smile. "And that brings us to the other task you were assigned." He turned towards Rin, smirking. "If you were to discover that the plot had anything to do with Satan, you were to eliminate it,  _at once_." Yukio and Shura gritted their teeth, glaring at Arthur. "And wouldn't you say that these two blue flame spewing beasts have something to do with Satan?"

"You're as perceptive as always, aren't you?" Mephisto said, entering the scene.

"Mephisto," Angel greeted lowly.

"Long time no see, Angel. I heard through the grapevine that you'd been promoted to Paladin." Mephisto bowed with a small air of mockery. "You have my congratulations, good sir."

"So you've shown your tail," Arthur hissed. "News of your treachery has reached the ears of the three sages, the Grigori. And this is all they need to seal your fate.

"Actually, a gentleman never shows his tail," Mephisto corrected. "I'll have you know that accusations like that are quite rude."

"Indeed," Arthur chuckled. He pulled his large broadsword out. "Caliburn, please give me your power."

"Gladly Arthur!" The sword replied back affectionately.

"By order of the Grigori, advisors of the True Cross," Arthur disappeared and then reappeared, grabbing Rin out of Shiemi's hands. He placed a foot on Sakura, keeping her in place. "I shall execute the spawns of Satan!"

Shura growled and ran at him, swinging her sword. Arthur dropped Rin and jumped away from the two half-demons.

"Rin! Sakura!" Shiemi gasped, trying to run back to them. She was stopped by two knights who held out their swords.

Shura bit her thumb and drew blood. She swiped the blood on her sword. "Kirigakure Sword Technique: Snake Lance!" Her blade split apart and grew longer. "Snake Fang!" She swung her sword and sent a slash of energy at Arthur. The Paladin disappeared before it could hit him. He reappeared behind Shura. He grabbed her wrist and held his sword against her neck.

"Why are you protecting them? Are you in league with Mephisto?" Arthur asked.

"Like hell I am," Shura scoffed.

"Fujimoto wanted you to teach the boy swordsmanship, surely you don't want to fulfill the dying wish of the most undeserving Paladin in history," Arthur said.

"Like I said you bald as bastard," Shura growled. Arthur laughed loudly.

"Your humor lacks logic! Do I look bald to you?" Arthur asked with a laugh. "Regardless, the Grigori's orders are absolute, even for someone like you." There was a ringing coming from the wireless communicator on his ear. "Yes. Understood sir." He dropped his sword and turned away from Shura. "That was the Grigori just now. Mephisto Pheles, you are hereby ordered to report to the Grigori immediately for a disciplinary hearing."

"Oh really? Goodie! I can't wait," Mephisto smirked.

"Shura, you're a witness, so you'll be coming with me," Arthur told her. "And I'm taking the two spawns of Satan as evidence."

"Actually, I have nothing to do with the girl," Mephisto confessed. "She is not from Ghenna or Assiah."

"She's not from either? Then where is she from?" Arthur demanded.

"She's a shinobi from the Five Great Shinobi Nations," Mephisto announced. Arthur and the exorcists gasped in shock. "And she's not just any shinobi either; she is the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage."

"She's the apprentice of the Hokage?" Arthur asked in shock.

"You got that right, and if you take her with you, she will most certainly die," Mephisto told him. "Imagine what would happen when Tsunade hears that you are to blame for her precious apprentice's death? I imagine that not only would you be demoted, but a war could start up as well."

"Fine," Arthur hissed. "She can stay here."

"May I come too please?" Yukio requested.

"I'm sorry, but you should stay here and look after your students, like a good teacher," Mephisto demined. He picked up the Koma sword and slid it into its sheathe. "His flames can't be suppressed any longer now that his sword is damaged." Yukio gasped and accepted the sword. "Oh, and you'll have to get Sakura some medical attention, and not just anyone." He reached in his pocket and took out a silver key. "This key will take you to Konoha. Find a woman named Tsunade; she's the only one that can heal her. You're about to see just how important Sakura is to the safety of both Assiah and the Five Great Shinobi Nations." He turned around and smiled. "Well Angel, shall we?"

* * *

"Why are you tying her down?" Shiemi asked. She watched as Yukio strapped down Sakura's wrists and ankles. He grabbed a belt and fastened it around her stomach. He repeated the process for her legs.

"To keep her down," Yukio answered. "I can't seal her back yet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Give her one of these every five minutes. I don't care if you have to force them down her throat."

"Why?" Suguro asked.

"Because, the blue flames are at war with her chakra system. Once her chakra is devoured, she'll die," Yukio told them. The Exwires gasped at the statement. "Those pills will give her more chakra and keep the flames at bay. Whatever you do, don't sheathe her sword," he looked at the demon sword lying on her bedside table. "If you do, she'll stop healing. Give her those pills. I'll be back with help as soon as I can." He took the silver key that Mephisto gave him. He ran to the door and stuck the key in, turning it.

"Wait a minute," Izumo called, trying to stop him. "You can't just leave!"

"Just give her the pills!" Yukio shouted. The door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

Yukio found himself entering a reception room.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said. She had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. A chunk of hair was covering her right eye. She was wearing a purple half shirt and miniskirt.

"I'm looking for Tsunade, it's concerning Sakura," Yukio said.

"Concerning Sakura?" she gasped. She jumped over the desk and ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She won't be unless I talk to Tsunade," Yukio told her. The ponytailed girl nodded and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the building. Yukio kept up with her speed perfectly. He didn't miss the strange fleeting looks that civilians gave them as they passed. They came to a large building, which Yukio assumed to be the hospital. His guide threw open the door and ran to the front desk.

"Hello Ino," the black haired woman behind the counter greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"No time Shizune, where's Lady Tsunade?" the girl, Ino, demanded.

"Why? Did more paperwork come?" Shizune sighed.

"I need her for Sakura," Yukio said. Shizune gasped and looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" A busty blonde woman asked, walking over to them.

"She's hurt," Yukio told her.

"You're going to have to be more specific," Tsunade told him. "As much as I love Sakura I can't just drop everything for a broken arm."

"She's dying," Yukio shouted. "She pushed herself too far and her chakra is being devoured." The three women froze in shock.

"No way…billboard brow is dying?" Ino breathed. She gripped her chest, feeling her heart pound frantically.

"Take me to her now," Tsunade ordered.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Ino declared.

"Ino you are to stay here," Tsunade told her.

"But milady I can help!"

"That is an order!" Tsunade shouted. "You do not have permission to travel to where she is. You are to stay here and help Hinata with her recovery. She was badly injured during her last mission."

"Yes ma'am," Ino said, bowing her head in defeat.

"Let's go," Tsunade ordered.

* * *

"Just take the damn pill!" Suguro shouted. Sakura screamed and struggled against her bindings.

"They're breaking!" Shima shouted, rushing to hold down her legs.

"I've got her shoulders!" Izumo yelled, grabbing the pinkette's shoulders. Suguro placed his hand over Sakura's mouth, dropping the pill inside. Shiemi handed him a glass of water and he poured it into her mouth. Sakura turned her face away and swallowed the water that was in her mouth, along with the pill.

"We're here!" Yukio shouted, opening the door. Tsunade was right behind him.

"About time!" Suguro shouted. He yelled as Sakura's arm broke free and she hit him in the head. "Quit doing that! What is it with you and smacking my head!"

"Stand back now," Tsunade ordered. The Exwires did as they were told. Truthfully they were glad to be as far away from her as possible. Tsunade ripped open Sakura's shirt and placed her hands on her stomach wound. Green chakra surrounded her hands and flowed into Sakura's body. "Yukio, seal her powers back, now." Yukio grabbed the demon sword and sheathed it. Sakura returned to normal and stopped struggling. Sakura groaned and opened her eyes weakly.

"Ts-Tsunade?" she murmured, seeing her mentor.

"Hey there Sakura," Tsunade smiled. She reached up a hand and stroked her apprentice's cheek. "I'm here for you. Go back to sleep."

"…no…fair…" Sakura whispered as she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"I know, but I need you to sleep. You can yell at me later," Tsunade told her. She looked up at the Exwires. "How many pills did you give her?"

"Around six, I think," Shiemi answered.

"You think?" Yukio questioned.

"Well, she was struggling and wouldn't take the damn things," Suguro defended. "She even knocked a few out of our hands. Sorry for being more concerned with actually getting her to take the damn things and not counting them."

"It's fine," Tsunade told them. "That at least gives me an idea of what I'm working with."

"Um ma'am, what's wrong with Sakura?" Shiemi asked nervously.

"Sakura didn't always have the blue flames," Tsunade told them. "When her demonic form was unsealed, her chakra saw the blue flames as a threat and a virus, so they tried to extinguish it. In response, the blue flames started eating at her chakra systems. She needs both her chakra and her flames. If either were to disappear, she would die.

"Due to the constant devouring of her chakra system she needs to take supplement pills with every meal. She would also need them if she exerted a large amount of chakra," Tsunade told them. She removed her hands, Sakura's stomach was smooth and there wasn't even a trace of the stab wound. She moved to Sakura's chest, sending chakra into her system.

"But she did that earlier and took those pills," Shima remembered.

"Right, she told us that chakra was a shinobi's life force," Suguro agreed.

"But she said she would be fine in an hour, why is she like this now?" Shiemi asked.

"Because she transformed," Tsunade answered. "That caused the flames to eat her chakra at an advanced rate. She wasn't able to take it."

"Will she be okay?" Shiemi asked in worry. They watched as the rest of Sakura's bruises disappeared. Tsunade smiled and lifted her hands.

"She'll be fine. She just has to rest," Tsunade told them.

"I have a question," Izumo huffed. "What's the Five Great Shinobi Nations?"

"It was a safe haven originally created by the Vatican, but we separated from them," Tsunade explained simply. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her bloody hands. "We aren't a part of Assiah or Ghenna. And not very many people know of either. In order to travel between the two worlds you need to have special permission and a key. Sakura has these."

"I have a question, if she were to die, would that really start a war?" Suguro asked.

"If she died at the hands of the Vatican, then yes," Tsunade answered darkly. "Which brings this question, who did this to her?"

"Rin…lost control," Yukio confessed softly. "She tried to stop him and calm him down." Tsunade looked down at her apprentice and sighed.

"She would have done the same if it was Naruto," she muttered.

"Naruto?" Shiemi repeated.

"No one," Tsunade muttered, denying them of an explanation. "Yukio, thank you for getting me. You are a very capable exorcist, and a wonderful little brother."

"Thank you," Yukio bowed.

"If anything else happens don't hesitate to come and get me," Tsunade told him.

"I won't, thank you," Yukio bowed to her as she left, using her own key to return to Konoha.

"Alright, now that Haruno's saved, how about you start explaining what the hell is going on," Suguro demanded.

"Alright," Yukio nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"The court will now hear the case of Mephisto Pheles, head of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross," The judge said, banging the gavel. "I, Temoth Tiboun, chief justice of the Order and Arthur Auguste Angel, current Paladin, will carry out this interrogation. Presiding are the Grigori, advisors to the Knights of the True Cross. Pheles, let's get straight to the point. Is this creature that I see before me, the son of Satan?" The judge asked. He looked at the blue crystal that encased Rin.

"That he is, your honor," Mephisto confessed with a smirk. "I simply cannot hide the truth any longer." The exorcists attending the hearing gasped and whispered amongst themselves in shock and horror.

* * *

"Fifteen years ago, my brother was born," Yukio said. He sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, keeping an eye on her. The rest of his class was spread out in the room, watching him intently. "His mother was human, and his father was Satan. As a result he inherited the power of Satan's blue flames." The Exwires gasped at the truth.

"Umm…I don't mean to pry, but you and he are twins," Konekomaru trailed off, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"You're wondering if I have the same power," Yukio finished. "I don't. My body was too weak and frail. Rin inherited all of it. But I still take exams everyday just in case. As far as I know, I'm still human."

* * *

"To clarify, Yuri Eggen, Junior Exorcist 2nd Class, gave birth to Satan's son. But the reports state that Fujimoto killed him with the Koma sword. And now you're saying that the report was false," the female member of the Grigori pressed.

"Yes," Mephisto confirmed. "The fact is two children were born but only one inherited the power of Satan. And that child, is the one before you now." Mephisto turned and gestured to Rin's encased form. "He would have turned into a demon, so I sealed his demonic heart, the source of his power, into the Koma sword."

* * *

Yukio grabbed the Koma sword and held it out for his class to see. "Eventually his power became too much for the Koma sword to handle. The sword couldn't contain it, so the power woke up inside Rin three months ago. And until that day, Rin grew up knowing nothing. He didn't know the truth about himself."

"Do you know what they're going to do to Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"It all depends on the verdict. The worst outcome is that they'll execute him," Yukio told her.

"Really?" Shiemi gasped in fright.

"If he gets consumed by the flames he'll turn into a demon. Once that happens he won't be allowed to live in this world anymore," Yukio sighed.

"Can't he just escape to Sakura's world?" Shima asked.

"The Grigori would never allow that to happen," Yukio answered. "And as far as I know, neither would the village elders. And right now, the Five Great Nations are on the brink of a war. Sakura would only tell me that the plot revolves around a very powerful demon. There's no way any nation would allow the son of Satan to take refuge when they've already got that hovering over them. I'm not even sure Tsunade would be able to take him in."

"But Yuki…you sound like you don't even care if Rin dies!" Shiemi cried.

"I never said that!" Yukio shouted. "I just don't want Rin to suffer any longer. Even if he lives he can never go back to living a normal human life. Especially now that his sword is cracked."

"What? Kurikara's blade is cracked?" Suguro asked in shock.

"What did you say?" Yukio muttered. "I've always called this sword the Koma sword, but you just called it the Kurikara. How did you know that?"

"Kurikara, that's its real name," Suguro sighed. "At least, that's what everyone called it when it was one of my temple's treasures."

"Bon, do you think if we brought it to the Yoshikunis they might be able to do something?" Shima asked.

"The Yoshikunis?" Yukio repeated.

"The Yoshikunis are a family of sword smiths. They were the ones that forged Kurikara. There's only one of them now," Suguro explained.

"Do you think they'll be able to fix it?" Shiemi asked.

"I don't actually know," Suguro confessed.

"Are you kidding?" Konekomaru said. "This is crazy. Do you guys even know what you're talking about? Aren't you at all scared?  _Fix the sword?_  Are you serious? Why on Earth would anyone want to do that?"

"Because Rin is our friend!" Shiemi said.

"He's the son of  _Satan_!" Konekomaru shouted. Yukio stood up and bowed.

"I know how you guys must feel, and I understand why, but please, if there's a way to save my brother, please help," Yukio asked.

"Please!" Shiemi begged, bowing as well.

"Cut it out," Suguro muttered, looking away.

"Suguro…" Shiemi said softly.

* * *

"Sir Pheles, you admit to having Shiro Fujimoto raise the boy in secret, the question is why," The Grigori cloaked in pink questioned. "Explain yourself."

"To fight Satan," Mephisto smirked. "I was going to turn him into a weapon for the order."

"What did you say?" The judge gasped.

"You'd use that boy to fight Satan?" the elderly green Grigori asked.

"That's monstrous," the female Grigori gasped.

"He's lying!" Arthur shouted. "I advise the court to think twice before believing this swindler! Have the members of this court already forgotten  _what_  this man is? Lies are the stock and trade of his kind!" Mephisto smirked reveling in the chaos he was creating.

* * *

"Alright, let's get going," Izumo huffed, standing up. "Take us to this Yoshikuni person," she demanded. "Hello! You are the only people that know how to get there because I certainly don't!"

"Kamiki," Shiemi whispered in shock.

"Whatever, I'm tired of everyone talking and not doing anything," Izumo said.

"Well Bon?" Shima asked, turning to his friend.

Sakura groaned and shifted in her bed. The movement and sound caught everyone's attention.

"Sakura?" Yukio called, glancing at her. Said girl opened her eyes and looked around wearily.

"Yukio? What's going on?" Sakura muttered. She lifted up a hand and rubbed her head.

"Rin's in trouble," Shiemi said quickly. "His sword is broken! But Suguro knows someone that might be able to fix it." Sakura grunted as she pushed herself to sit up.

"Be careful," Yukio told her.

"No need," Sakura said. "I feel fine. I'm just a bit sore."

"But you were just in a huge fight with Rin, he stabbed you," Shima reminded her.

"And Tsunade healed me, so I'm fine," Sakura hissed, glaring at him.

"But your chakra hasn't recovered," Yukio protested. Sakura sat up and stretched her arms, popping the limbs. She jumped off the bed and crossed her arms.

"My systems are fine, raring to go in fact," Sakura said with a smirk.

"You are not coming with us!" Yukio denied.

"Why not? Rin's my brother too! I want to help him!" Sakura shouted. Her tail swished out and twitched angrily. The Exwires gasped lightly, not expecting to see the tail. "And you can't stop me from joining you!"

"Doctors truly do make the worst patients," Yukio sighed. Sakura smirked and her tail wagged in victory. "Get dressed."

* * *

"We're in Kyoto in one second," Shima said in awe. Yukio held up his key ring, gripping one of them.

"This key can transport us anywhere in the world, as long as it has a religious site," he explained. He tucked the keys away and gripped the strap for the sword. "Lead the way." Bon nodded and directed the group.

* * *

The group walked around the side of a small little hut. A young girl wearing a white hakama was wiping her face off. She had short brown hair and wore glasses. She watched the group in confusion. Once Suguro was in view her face lit up.

"Ryu-chan!" She gasped, running towards him. She tackled him lightly, wrapping her arms around him.

"H-Hey!" Suguro protested. Blood rushed to his face, turning his cheeks pink.

"Suguro, I never knew you had a girlfriend," Sakura smirked.

"I didn't think he could get a girlfriend," Izumo teased. The two girls snickered at the less-than-effective glare Suguro sent their way.

* * *

Rin smiled as he scooped up a spoonful of curry. His classmates and friends were gathered around him, sitting around the fire. Their voices and chatter created a peaceful white noise. If he concentrated hard enough he could pick out a single voice and tell what they were saying. Shiemi was complimenting his curry again and Suguro was going on about…table manners? Whatever.

His brother and sister were discussing something in hushed voices. Straining his ears a bit more and he noticed they were talking about Sakura's village. He smiled when he heard Sakura eagerly go off about some handmade medicines and Yukio responded in kind.

The voices cut off abruptly and everything became quiet. Too quiet. Not even the fire crackled. And his hands were suddenly empty. His blue eyes flew open and he found himself in an empty forest clearing. The fire was gone, the tents were gone, and his friends and family were gone. The only thing there was his sword, pierced into the ground.

"G-Guys?" Rin called, jumping out. His tail swished out, twitching in apprehension. The world around him became darker. A black mist approached him. The half-demon ran to his sword and gripped it, regretting it immediately. His blue flames consumed his body, burning him.

"Help!" He screamed into nothing.

* * *

"No one argues the fact that we view demons as our enemy, however we have learned much from them over the centuries," the pink Grigori announced. "The proof can be seen in the countermeasures we've developed."

"Even so, none of that can even begin to dispel the suspicions of treachery by Sir Pheles," the green Grigori said.

"And yet, he's cooperated with the Order for over 2 centuries. Surely that is reason enough to trust him." The blue Grigori looked at his fellow council members.

"This demon conspired with Shiro Fujimoto to raise the son of Satan!" Arthur said. "That fact is indisputable."

* * *

"She is an eleventh generation Yoshikuni. She's descended from the sword smith who forged Kurikara," Bon said, gesturing to the young girl.

"A female sword smith?" Izumo muttered

"Women can create weapons just as good as men," Sakura said, crossing her arms.

"Exactly," Yoshikuni agreed. "It isn't that surprising. In fact, in the mid-Edo period there was a master sword smith known as Lady Kunishgae. They may not be mentioned in the history books, but I know that there were a lot more like her."

"This chick really knows her stuff." Suguro chuckled. "Hell, she's even going to be the next one to leave her mark on the world."

"Who are you calling 'chick' you poser!" Yoshikuni reached over and pulled on Suguro's ear.

"Watch it!" Suguro shouted, rubbing his ear.

"Bon's been put in his place," Shima said with a chuckle.

"My father and I would go to Ryu-chan's temple to clean things. We've known each other since we were kids." Yoshikuni smirked and glanced at Suguro, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "He was so cute! You should have seen him. He followed me everywhere. Come on you did, don't deny it."

"Shut up," Suguro gaped.

"He even wanted to marry me! He even made me a ring from some lotus flowers!"

"Knock it off!" Suguro hissed, his face turning red.

"Please marry me! Please! Please!" Yoshikuni giggled, teasing him.

"Oh Rin is gonna love this! Tell me more!" Sakura said, leaning forward.

"Alright, well there was this one time when he was seven-!"

"NO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Yoshikuni looked at the blade intently. She sheathed the sword and pushed it over to Yukio. "It'll take a lot of work, there's no denying that. But repairing it isn't impossible."

"So you can fix it?" Yukio asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Yoshikuni answered. "In order to form a Japanese sword you need iron sand, smelted in a furnace at a specific temperature. In order to create a demon sword, you must use a slightly different process. The iron sand must be infused with spiritual powers through a ritual. But here's the thing, I don't know anyone that knows or remembers the ritual."

"Aren't there any records of the ritual?" Yukio asked. Yoshikuni shook her head sadly.

"What about another way? There must be another way to make a demon sword," Sakura said.

"I'm afraid there isn't," Yoshikuni said.

"We came here for nothing," Shima huffed.

"Alright, so we don't know the ritual, what if we had some iron sand that had been blessed?" Suguro asked.

"That could work, but where would we find some?" Yoshikuni asked.

"Do you think you could use those temple nails?"

"What temple nails?"

"There used to be a tower as old as our temple," Suguro said. "During the Blue Night it was burned down. Nothing was left, except some thick temple nails. It turns out they were pretty valuable so we sent them to our sister temple for safekeeping. Anyway, the nails were crafted by the Yoshikunis, so there's a chance they were created using the same iron sand as the sword."

"Well, it is a possibility," Yoshikuni agreed.

"That means that if we can get our hands on the nails-"

"Then I might be able to fix the sword!" Yoshikuni finished for Yukio.

* * *

"Anybody home?" Shima called. His voice echoed slightly through the empty temple. "That's weird, are they at lunch or something?"

"Oh well, let's have a look around," Suguro said. "I'm going to look in the main building."

"I'll join you," Yukio said, following him. Shiemi, Shima, Izumo, and Sakura walked around the grounds, trying to find someone.

"Over there!" Shiemi gasped and pointed at a body lying in the shadow. Sakura ran over to him and pressed a hand against his neck.

"Please tell me he's not dead," Shima said.

"He's alive. He's just unconscious.

"Look, so are they," Izumo gasped, pointing at a few others.

* * *

Suguro looked around the charnel house.

"What's wrong?" Suguro gasped and turned around in shock. A Buddha statue was behind him, an eerie aura surrounding it. "You want to kill Satan, don't you?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yukio gasped and turned to see a golden female Buddha statue. "Why are you trying so hard to save a demon?"

* * *

"Don't lie; I know what you're feeling."

"You don't know anything," Suguro said with a growl.

"Be honest with yourself. They are the children of Satan after all. The world would be better off without them, isn't that how you feel?"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to save the children of Satan? Why? Just because you happen to be related by blood?"

"You demon." Yukio growled and took out his gun, pointing it at the statue.

"Now you know that I am not the one you have to defeat. Deep in your heart you know who it is that you fear the most. Your siblings. As long as they are alive, you will always fear them and their powers. You will always live in fear of them." Yukio's hands shook and his breaths quickened. "I ask again, why are you trying to save him? And why did you save her?"

* * *

"What reasons are there for saving the children of Satan?"

"Reason?" Suguro shook as he felt something infiltrate his mind, trying to manipulate him.

"Do you not remember what Satan did to your temple? So then why should you save his son? Why didn't you let his daughter die?" Suguro fell to his knees, feeling his will and resolve weakening.

* * *

"Why make your life harder? All you need to do is turn your back and let the Order take care of your brother. And you know that your sister hasn't recovered nearly enough strength to fight you. Just get rid of them and you'll no longer have to live your life in fear." Yukio's gun lowered.

"Hey teach!" Shima shouted, running into the room.

"Yukio!" Sakura gasped, appearing behind the Exwire.

"Shima? Sakura" Yukio gasped at the sight of his students. Shima tossed a talisman at the statue. The slip of paper was destroyed instantly. The statue disappeared and reappeared in front of Shima, knocking him back. Sakura growled and made a move to punch the demon but she was knocked back as well. Yukio narrowed his eyes and raised his gun, taking aim.

"You're wrong. I'm not afraid of my siblings. That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm scared that I won't be strong enough to protect them when they need me. I swore that I would become a stronger person so that I could protect my brother! I swore I'd protect him! And now that Sakura's found us, now that I have a sister as well, I'll protect her too!" The statue appeared in front of Yukio. The exorcist didn't give it the chance to make another move. The sound of a gunshot filled the room and the statue fell to the ground, the demonic spirit leaving it. Yukio leaned onto his knees and panted, feeling exhausted despite not fighting.

"Yukio!" Sakura shouted, running over to him.

* * *

"Be gone demon!" Izumo shouted. Her wolf demons ran forward, teeth barred and growling, but it was no use. They were pushed back before they could even touch the statue.

"Suguro!" Shiemi called.

"You want a reason?" Suguro growled out, standing up. "Well then I'll give them to you. In the middle of class he said he wants to be an exorcist so he can kick Satan's ass! And he's Satan's fucking son! I've never heard anything so twisted before in my life! If he dies before I can ask him what he meant I'll be pissed!"

"And what about the daughter? What's stopping you from killing her right now?" The statue asked, attempting to take control of his will again.

"I can't beat up a girl while she's still recovering, that's weak and spineless. Besides, she's the strongest girl in our class. And if her death can start a war, then I'd rather not force my friends into a war." The statue moved forward and Suguro growled, clasping his hands together quickly.

"U man saman sa Buddha an bah!" The statue shook for a few seconds before falling to the ground, the demon spirit flying out of it. Suguro breathed heavily, his spirit and energy drained.

* * *

"The head priest is alright," Suguro said.

"That's good. I'm glad," Yukio said.

"Are you okay? You're a little pale." Sakura studied her youngest brother in concern.

"I'll be fine," Yukio assured her.

"The demon we faced, that was Mara, wasn't it?" Suguro asked.

"Yes. Mara tried to distract Sudatra while he was meditating to reach enlightenment," Yukio said.

"Praying on a person's doubts and weaknesses, huh? Typical." Suguro scoffed in anger.

"That's offensive," Sakura said. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring darkly at him. Suguro flinched and gulped.

"Not typical of all demons! Just demons like Mara!" Suguro said quickly. "You're nothing like Mara! Not as far as I know anyway." Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes.

"One glare from me and the weak are begging for mercy.  _Typical_." Suguro narrowed his eyes and growled at her.

"H-Hey now," Yukio said, trying to calm them down.

"I brought the temple nails you asked for." A monk handed Suguro box.

"Thanks." Suguro unwrapped it and opened the box, revealing two old nails.

"Do you really think those will work?" Sakura asked, slightly worried.

"They'll have, for Rin's sake," Suguro said.

* * *

"He planned to betray the Order and destroy it from within. There can be no doubt about Mephisto's treachery!" Angel shouted.

"But even so, never before has the Order possessed a weapon powerful enough to defeat Satan and his armies," The blue Grigori said.

"The magnitude of this issue is unprecedented. An error in judgment could mean the end of the Order," the elderly Grigori said.

" _Damn, how long are these guys gonna keep yapping?"_  Shura huffed and inspected her nails for a moment. The Order was caught off guard as the ground shook beneath their feet.

"What was that?"

Mephisto huffed, a cruel smirk forming on his face. "Damn him."

* * *

"WHERE IS HE? I HAVEN'T LOST THE BATTLE YET!" Amaimon shouted. The floor burst and several hobgoblins flew forward, swarming and laughing. Amaimon stood on a giant hobgoblin, transformed and ready for round 2.

* * *

"Amaimon!" The Grigori woman shouted.

"How did he get in here?" The blue one demanded. "Angel!"

"Yes sir!" Angel nodded, running off to fight. Shura followed behind him.

"Pheles! Did you bring him here?"

"You jest milord. What on earth could I possibly have to gain by causing so much mischief and mayhem at my own hearing? And with that I urge you not to let this golden opportunity slip through your fingers. Instead of just talking about his potential, why don't you see for yourselves just how powerful the spawn of Satan is."

"What do you mean Pheles?"

"We are under siege milady, and currently the boy is the only one powerful enough to protect us," Mephisto said, gesturing to Rin. "Who would like to bet on whether Rin Okumura becomes the savior of Assiah, or the Demon King of Ghenna! Wouldn't you like to see the outcome with your very own eyes?"

* * *

Yoshikuni pulled the red hot nail out of the flame and placed it next to the Koma sword. The sword glowed blue and she smiled.

"This will work." The teens gasped in happiness and relief.

"You did it!" Sakura told Suguro.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Suguro said in confusion.

"That's not true," Yukio said. "If you hadn't suggested the temple nails, we wouldn't be able to have the sword fixed. We owe you."

"Thanks Suguro." Sakura smiled.

"Don't mention it." Suguro told them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to give you a heads up. I'm going to Job Corp on the 9th and I won't be bringing my laptop with me because they won't do anything if something were to happen to it. I'm allowed to come home on weekends, but I won't be able to do that unless I reach certain requirements and my mom and I have decided on an every other weekend routine. So my updates won't be as routine as they normally are. I'll try to still stick to the once a month schedule, but the updates will most likely be a lot more random.

Inside the blue crystal Rin twitched, much to the shock of everyone.

"He moved!"

"Don't tell me that demon's waking up!"

"We can't allow that! Sir Pheles, do something this instance!" The judge ordered.

"If you'll recall I'm the defendant in this courtroom," Mephisto said without missing a beat. "It would be unethical to tamper with the evidence that's against me. However, if you truly want me to, all I need from the court is to give me this order: unleash the son of Satan and use him as a weapon to protect the Vatican!"

* * *

The exorcists shot at the hobgoblins, destroying them. They paused as the wave of demons slowed to a stop. A shadow formed in the dust surrounding the enemy.

"I can smell him. The scent of Rin Okumura is strong," Amaimon said with a hum. The exorcists reloaded their guns and shot at the King of Earth, but their attacks did nothing. The bullets bounce off of him, not even creating a small bruise. "Ah, he's over there." He blinked when Angel stepped in front of his hobgoblin.

"For your safety, I suggest you stand back, milady," Angel said as Shura entered the fight.

"Oh shut up you hippie!" Shura shouted in anger.

"Caliburn, lend me your power," Angel requested.0

"Really Arthur, you're such a slave driver!" the sword replied happily.

"Kirigakure sword technique: Snake Belly form!" Shura bit her thumb and slid her blood across the purple blade. The blade split, in two. "Snake fang!" Shura swung the blade, a slash of purple energy flying out of it. It hit the giant hobgoblin Amaimon was riding, destroying it. Amaimon looked around in shock for a moment.

"How dare you! You killed my Behemoth!" Amaimon screamed.

* * *

The court turned to look at the door as it was flung open, ripping off of the hinges. Angel and Shura tumbled through the air, hitting the ground, harshly. A giant rock hand reached through the door and dragged a body behind it. Amaimon laughed from his position inside the rock monster's face.

"I found you!" The rock giant crawled forward, reaching towards Rin. A barrier stopped him, sparking up. Amaimon let out a shout of frustration and slammed his fist on the ground, breaking the barrier. The blue crystal fell to the ground, shattering, releasing Rin.

"There's no pressure ladies and gentlemen, but the polls will be closing soon! It's time to cast your votes!" Mephisto said merrily.

"You fiend!" Arthur shouted. "You came here knowing full well that this would happen! This was all a game to you! You knew that Satan's son would attract another demon!"

"Instead of shooting off into false accusations, shouldn't you be protecting the Grigori?" Mephisto asked with a smirk.

"I've come to settle things, Rin Okumura," Amaimon said, picking Rin up. He squeezed the boy, trying to crush him. A shot rang out and Amaimon was forced to drop Rin as his rocky hand was shot at, crumbling. Amaimon grunted as his rock head was shot.

"You little pest!" A boulder shot out of Amaimon's arm, nearly hitting the exorcist. "Why don't you all stick around? I'll kill each of you as well!"

"That is enough! Sir Pheles, I don't care what kind of methods you chose to use; exterminate this demon right now!" The female Grigori ordered.

"As your wish, milady." Mephisto bowed. He snapped his fingers.

"Okumura! Wake the hell up!" Suguro shouted from the balcony.

"Is that?" Angel looked at the sword in his hand in shock.

"They were able to fix Kurikara!" Shura said in awe.

"I can hear it! Rin Okumura's heartbeat." Amaimon growled, crawling towards Suguro. "Give me that sword!" Suguro jumped to dodge the incoming hand and ran against the rock arm, tossing the sword.

"Shima!"

"What?" Shima gasped as he caught the sword, nearly dropping it. "Bad idea!" He squeaked as Amaimon turned his focus to him. "Catch!"

"Don't throw it to me!" Izumo shouted. She caught the sword nonetheless.

"Give it here!" Sakura shouted, taking the sword. "Hey, jackass! Over here!" She shouted, running away from Izumo. Amaimon yelled as he slammed his hand down, intent on squashing her. Sakura back flipped, easily avoiding the strike.

"Yukio!" Sakura shouted, flinging the sword. Yukio grunted as he caught it. He spotted his brother and ran towards him. He grunted as a boulder shot up through the ground, making him fly through the air.

"Teach!" Suguro shouted in worry.

"Yukio!" Shura shouted.

"Come on Rin! Wake up!" Yukio called, placing the sword on his brother's chest. "Come on, you've gotta wake up!"

Rin's body erupted into blue flames.

"Those blue flames!" The female Grigori gasped.

"Their as vibrant as that night," the elderly Grigori said.

* * *

 _'Where am I? I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. Am I dead?'_  A blue light formed in Rin's chest, lighting up the dark void. He reached up and placed a hand over the light.  _'No. I can hear it. That's my...'_

Yukio looked up at his brother in shock.

 _'My heart.'_  Rin opened his eyes, and held up his sword.

* * *

"I'll crush you!" Amaimon screamed, swinging his hand. It suddenly crumbled, a clean slice at the shoulder. Rin held out his unsheathed blade, gripping it tightly. Rin jumped forward, slicing Amaimon's other arm. She shoved his sword through rock body, and it fell apart instantly. Amaimon gasped and glanced down at the sword piercing his stomach.

"But that's impossible! I'm the king of Earth! How could I possibly lose? How could I lose?" Amaimon screamed as his body was consumed by blue flames. Rin ripped out his sword and fell to the ground, landing on his feet. "No! BROTHER!" Mephisto chuckled and watched as his brother was burned by the blue flames.

Rin sheathed his sword, and fell to the ground.

"Rin!" Yukio gasped.

"Rin!" Sakura ran towards him but was stopped when Angel placed the edge of his sword against Rin's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Suguro shouted.

"I'm going to sever the bloodline of Satan that connects to Assiah," Angel said. He looked up at Sakura and glared at her. "I would prefer to destroy it completely, though." Sakura bared her fangs and growled at him, her tail twitching behind her ferally.

"Stand down, Angel," the female Grigori ordered.

"We've decided to accept the wager created by Sir Pheles," the elderly Grigori announced.

"Whether he becomes the savior of Assiah, or the destroyer, we have no choice but to wait and see," the young Grigori said.

Angel narrowed his eyes and reluctantly removed his sword. Sakura ran towards Rin and gently picked him up. Yukio kneeled beside her, looking over their brother in worry.

"And what of the girl?" Angel asked. Everyone in the room froze and looked at Sakura.

"She is not under our jurisdiction," the elderly Grigori said.

"Whatever happens to her will be decided by Lady Tsunade."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means that you'll have a trial of your own, congratulations," Mephisto told her.

"But that was already sorted out!" Sakura protested. "I'm allowed to stay here as long as I behave myself, and I have!"

"And under the circumstance that you did not use your powers, which you did," the elderly Grigori said.

"That was to stop Rin!" Sakura shouted in protest.

"That will be enough," the female Grigori ordered. "We shall call Tsunade here and discuss your fate. Return to the Academy and await the decision." Sakura glared at the Grigori before nodding tersely.


	11. Omake 1

Sakura hummed as she rubbed a towel over her wet hair. Her tail shook back and forth quickly, trying to dry off. Sakura giggled and grabbed another towel, rubbing it against her fur. She grabbed a white shirt and pink sleep shorts and smiled, exiting the girl's bathroom. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge.

"Evening Ukobach!" The small demon squeaked a greeting in return. "What's for breakfast tomorrow?" Ukobach squeaked at her and Sakura gasped in happiness. "Really? Omelets? Score!" She rubbed Ukobach's head and bid him goodnight.

* * *

Sakura knocked on her brothers' door.

"Come in!" Yukio shouted. Sakura entered the room and noticed that Rin was gone.

"Where's Rin?"

"He's gone to take a bath," Yukio answered. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, can you brush my tail? Please?" Sakura pouted cutely and batted her eyes.

"Brush your tail?" Yukio repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, you see my tail is really hard to brush when it's wet, and if I go to bed with it unbrushed it's going to be a whole lot harder to do it in the morning." Sakura explained.

"Why can't you do it?" Yukio asked.

"I pulled a muscle in my arm during training today. Normally I would heal it up, but…" Sakura trailed off, looking at the ground sadly.

"I understand." Yukio smiled and closed his notebook. "I'd love to brush your tail."

"Really! Thank you!" Sakura giggled and jumped on him, giving him a hug. She sat down and handed Yukio the brush. Yukio smiled as he ran the brush down her fur. The room was comfortably quiet for a few minutes.

"Yukio, we're almost out of shampoo," Rin said as he entered their room. "Hey sis."

"Hi!" Sakura waved at him.

"Alright I'll add it to the list and buy some tomorrow when I go shopping," Yukio said. Rin sat down on his bed and looked at them in curiosity.

"What exactly are you two doing?" Rin asked.

"Yukio's brushing my tail since I can't." Sakura told him.

"What! Yukio! How come you never brush my tail?" Rin asked his brother.

"Because you never asked?" Yukio shrugged, not really caring.

"Can you brush my tail?" Rin asked, excited at the prospect of having his brother brush his tail.

"No." Yukio smirked. Sakura snorted and covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"You suck." Rin leaned back on his bed and took out a manga flipping through it.

"Give me back my manga and I'll brush your tail," Yukio said. Rin glanced at him and looked at the book in his hand before shrugging.

"No thanks I'm good." Yukio huffed and rolled his eyes at his brother's response.

"It's so much fun seeing you two interact," Sakura said. "You get on each other's nerves but you'd really do anything for each other. It's a nice thing to see."

"Did none of your other friends have siblings?" Rin asked.

"Well, my old teammate Sasuke had an older brother, but Itachi kinda defected and became a criminal. Now Sasuke just wants to kill him," Sakura said nervously. Yukio and Rin blanked, staring at her in shock. "Itachi killed their entire clan when Sasuke was young. Oh! Hinata has a younger sister. Uh but, their father prefers Hanabi over Hinata and thinks Hanabi's stronger."

"Any good sibling relationships?" Rin asked.

"Uh, I think Kiba gets along with his older sister Hana, but I haven't seen them together that much," Sakura said. "Oh! There are the sand siblings! Temari, the oldest, Kankurō the middle child, and Gaara the youngest. I think you'd like Gaara, Rin."

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked.

"Because he's like you. He was born with a powerful and cruel demon inside of him. His siblings even feared and hated him before," Sakura said. "But now, they're really close, just like you and Yukio."

"Can I meet him sometime?" Rin asked.

"We'll have to see, he's very busy. He's the Kazekage, leader of the Land of the Wind and the Hidden Sand village," Sakura told them. "It's really impressive, the village's most feared shinobi became their beloved leader. He's even the same age as us."

"I think he'd be a good influence on Rin." Yukio laughed.

"If you want a good influence than I've got to introduce you to Naruto." Sakura laughed. "He's the one that helped Gaara. Gaara was cold and killed anyone he wanted before he met Naruto. He even tried to kill me once."

"Have I ever told you that your home is fucked up?" Rin asked.

"At least once every single time I bring it up. But I'm serious, you'd get along with Naruto. You two are a lot alike." Sakura smiled softly and Rin couldn't help but return the smile.

"Alright, then you'll have to make it happen sometime." Rin told her. The children of Satan fell into silence once more as they continued their previous activities.

"I never noticed but you have a kink in your tail." Yukio ran his thumb over the kink in Sakura's tail, looking it over.

"Can demons have kinks in their tail?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it before," Yukio said.

"It's good luck," Sakura told them.

"Good luck? How?" Yukio asked.

"Well, aren't cats with kinked tails considered good luck here in Japan?" Sakura asked.

"In some parts I guess it could be considered good luck." Yukio confirmed.

"Then it's good luck!" Sakura declared.

"Whatever." Rin snorted, turning the page of his manga.

"There's also another thing about your tail that bothers me," Yukio said, placing the brush down.

"What?" Sakura's tail swung up and tickled her cheek.

"The color. While we don't understand much about demon tails, exorcists have noticed that the tail of a demon matches their natural hair color. You showed us a baby picture and you had pink hair even as an infant, proving that it's your natural color. So why isn't your tail pink as well?" Yukio explained.

"I always thought the color was hereditary, I mean, it's the exact same color as Rin's," Sakura said.

"Really?" Rin asked. Sakura nodded and waved him over. Rin stood up and stood next to her. Sakura's tail wrapped around Rin's. With them curled together you couldn't tell where one's tail was, it was just a mass of black fur.

"Wow, they really are exact." Rin looked at their tails in shocked.

"This is very interesting. I've never seen two demons with tails the exact same color before." Yukio grabbed his notebook and jotted down a few notes. "I'll have to see if we can learn anything else from this. You two have the same powers and your tails are the same color. This may help the Vatican find out more about demons."

"Or maybe the color is just a sign of bad luck," Rin said with a smirk.

"You shut up! It is not!" Sakura's tail tightened its hold on Rin's.

"Ow! How is your tail so strong? That really hurts!"

"Then don't make fun of my tail!" Sakura shouted. Yukio watched the two bickering half-demons and smiled.

* * *

"Sakura guess what!" Rin said, entering the classroom. Sakura looked up from her conversation with Shiemi and turned to her brother. He was immensely happy and his tail was swishing back and forth excitedly.

"Someone looks happy." Shima teased.

"What happened Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"Yukio actually caved and brushed my tail last night!" Rin said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"The teacher brushed your tail?" Suguro asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was really relaxing," Rin said with a huge smile. "He was really good."

"Nothing's more relaxing than having someone brush your tail." Sakura laughed in agreement. "And Yukio's technique can't be beat! My tail is normally such a pain to brush after I've washed it. But I couldn't even feel him pull at the knots that I normally find. He got them all and I didn't even feel a thing.

"Next time you should try to get him to do it right after you've gotten out of the bath, that's the best time. You're already relaxed from a nice hot bath and then having your tail brushed just adds to the relaxation. I had a great night's sleep." Sakura told him.

"Really? I've got to try that sometime."

"You're failing class and instead of asking your brother for help, you get him to brush your tail." Suguro groaned and rubbed his head.

"If you had a tail you'd understand," Rin said.

"I don't ever want to understand you," Suguro said.


	12. Chapter 11

"Good morning Rin," Sakura greeted.

"Mornin sis," Rin greeted, falling into step with her. "Why are you up so late?"

"I actually didn't sleep at all last night," Sakura confessed. "Lady Tsunade is scheduled to meet with the Grigori today and I've been so nervous, so I trained to get my mind off of it. Next thing I knew it was already morning."

"Sakura, that's not healthy, you should go back home and get some rest," Rin said.

"I'll be fine, I've managed with much worse than a night without sleep," Sakura told him. Rin frowned and looked forward.

"But you're still recovering from the fight," Rin muttered.

"My chakra and flames are perfectly balanced." Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I'm not in any danger okay, so stop worrying." She grabbed Rin's arm. She reached up and pushed his mouth into a smile.

"What are you doing?" Rin laughed, pushing her arms away.

"Making you smile," Sakura answered. "I like seeing you smile."

"Thanks," Rin said. He opened the door to the room with a smile. "Morning everyone."

"Morning!" Sakura smiled, waving at them.

"Oh, good morning you two," Shiemi greeted.

"M-Morning," Shima said hesitantly.

"So, I stopped by the classroom earlier out of habit and sorta freaked out when you guys weren't there," Rin chuckled. "So we're exterminating coal tars today? Man, they really love sticking us with these lame jobs, don't they? Anyone got an extra dust rag?"

"Or a net?" Sakura added.

"I don't," Shima said. "There could be one over there." He pointed to a corner of the room that had a few cleaning supplies.

"I'll take out the garbage," Konekomaru said, picking up the trash can.

"Let me help you, you shouldn't put so much pressure on your arm,"Sakura said, stepping forward.

"No, I'm fine." He flinched away from her and walked past the two.

"Hey, wait up, man!" Rin said, causing the small monk to freeze.

"Oh he's just being a chicken because you two are the kids of a demon," Izumo said with a scoff. "And not just any demon, Satan. Who in one night slaughtered exorcists all over the world. It's just a matter of time before you reveal your true nature and become a threat."

"What did you say?" Sakura hissed, glaring at her.

"You heard me," Izumo said.

"Well maybe I've gone deaf, so say it again to my face," Sakura growled, baring her fists. Her tail swished back and forth quickly.

"Alright fine," Izumo said, glaring at her. "You two are the son and daughter of Satan, the king of all demons. And you two are going to end up just like your father. Killing exorcists using those blue flames of yours. You won't even be able to help it, it's who you are." Sakura growled lowly and narrowed her eyes. Rin shouted and punched the wall, letting out his anger.

The air ducts attached the ceiling suddenly collapsed, releasing a swarm of coal tars that surrounded Shiemi and Izumo.

"Moriyama!" Shima gasped.

"Izumo!" Sakura shouted, jumping back in shock.

"Don't breathe! You're lungs will rot if they get in!" Izumo told Shiemi. The two girls tried to wave away the coal tars while also trying to keep their mouths covered.

"Shiemi!" Rin jumped onto the table and ran towards the swarm. "Get away from her!" His blue flames appeared and rushed towards the swarm. Shiemi screamed as she was surrounded by the flames.

"What are you doing?" Suguro growled, grabbing Rin's shoulder and roughly turning him. The blue flames instantly disappeared. "Are you trying to burn her alive or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"Those flames kill people you idiot!" Suguro said angrily. "My grandfather, Shima's older brother, Konekomaru's parents! They were all killed because of those blue flames! Because of your father, Satan!" Rin faltered and looked at the other two monks in shock.

"That has nothing to do with us!" Sakura shouted at him. "That was all Satan! You can't blame us for what he did to you!" She frowned as she thought of Naruto. She had always thought he was to blame for what happened to the village, after all, he housed the demon responsible for all the destruction. But that couldn't have been farther from the truth. Naruto was nothing but kind, sure he was rough around the edges and a little loud but he was one of the best fighters she knew. And he was one of her best friends. And now, she was right in his shoes.

"I don't give a damn! Far as I'm concerned you're both the same as him!" Suguro said. "I don't know what the Vatican decided to do to you, but as of right now, none of us are friends anymore." Rin gasped lightly and his eyes widened. "And I swear if you go nuts again and hurt even one of my friends, I'll kill you myself. That goes the same for you." Suguro turned his glare towards Sakura.

"But we're not going to end up like him!" Rin said. "You have to trust us!"

"Just because we're his kids doesn't mean we're going to follow in his foot steps," Sakura said.

"Alright, that's enough," Yukio said, entering the room.

"Yukio." Rin and Sakura turned towards their brother.

"What are you doing? You should be cleaning," Yukio said. "Get back to work. Rin, Sakura, you two are coming with me." He grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled him off the table.

"Hey! Let go of me you four-eyed mole-faced freak!" Rin shouted, trying to get out of his brother's grip. Sakura followed them and but stopped short to glare at Suguro.

"If you hurt Rin in any way, I won't hesitate to kill you," Sakura warned him. "Got that." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I got it," Suguro said lowly. "Just stay the hell away from my friends." Sakura gave him one last glare before following after Rin and Yukio. "Damnit..." He growled quietly.

* * *

"Rin, you will be starting a new curriculum today," Yukio said as he stopped at a door. He opened it wide, revealing a training room.

"Yuki-chan! Why do you keep hiding all this stuff from me?" Sakura shouted, pouting. She ran into the room and eagerly looked at the equipment.

"What about Sakura?" Rin asked.

"Hey yeah, do I not have to take these lessons?" She asked.

"As of this moment, no," Yukio said. "I have just been ordered to keep an eye on you until the hearing is over."

"Man, that's bullshit," Sakura huffed, leaning against a cage. "Can't even go to my own hearing."

"So why do I have to take these lessons alone?" Rin asked.

"Look, you don't have the luxury of screwing around anymore," Yukio told him. "Until you can qualify as an exorcist you're going to be training non-stop. So you better get used to it."

"Bet this training is still easier than what Lady Tsunade put me through," Sakura muttered. Rin opened a door to the cage and looked inside.

"What is this, some kind of batting cage?" Rin asked.

"What's a batting cage?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know what a batting cage is?" Her demon brother asked in shock. Sakura shook her head, looking at him in confusion. "What about baseball? You have to have heard about baseball."

"Never," Sakura answered.

"Rin, she's from a different world, the things we have here might not exist there," Yukio reminded him. Rin rolled his eyes and waved him off, messing with the pitching machine. He took on of the wooden swords and gave it a few practice swings.

"You have selected the beginner's training program." The machine said.

"Are you even listening to me Rin?" Yukio asked, sitting down on a bench. "You have six months to pass the exorcist authorization exam."

"Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know," Rin muttered.

"Rin, this really isn't something to joke around about," Sakura said. "If you don't pass you could very well be killed."

"I know guys," Rin said. The machine started the program and Rin hit the first ball that shot out. "Besides, I bet I can pass this exam no problem. I don't even think I need to do all this training stuff."

"Rin, you don't know what type of things could be on the exam, you need to be prepared." Sakura told him.

"I've destroyed a bunch of demons already, how hard can a stupid test be?" Rin asked.

"Wasn't most of that dumb luck?" Yukio asked with a small smirk.

"Dumb luck?" Rin screamed as a baseball hit him on the back of the head.

"Pay attention to your surroundings," Sakura sighed.

"Didn't you just tell Suguro to trust you? Or did I just hear things?" Yukio asked.

"So what if I did?" Rin flinched as another baseball slammed against the cage.

"If you want to gain someone's trust you have to prove yourself to them," Yukio said, "and if you want to do that then you've got a long way to go."

"The four-eyed chicken is right," Shura said. She was wearing a short decorative robe and had a large bag swung over her shoulder.

"Shura!" Yukio said with a gasp, not expecting to see her.

"What's with that outfit?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it's really pretty," Sakura said.

"Oh thanks," Shura said with a smile. "It's eco-friendly!" Yukio rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyway, since you two are the children of Satan, that kinda makes you demonic thoroughbreds," Shura said. "The only reason you've gotten by is because of all that untapped potential. And even with that potential you guys still gotta learn how to control those powers. Until then, you've got no chance at becoming an exorcist, let alone a paladin."

"And how do I do that?" Rin asked.

"Train your ass off, duh," Shura said. "Now, Sakura on the other hand has an edge up. She's been training since she was a little kid." Shura dug through the bag, taking out six candles. "But I'd still like her to try too. Never know what the Grigori is gonna decide for you so it's best to be prepared."

"Alright," Sakura said. Shura set the candles on the ground in two sets of three.

"Now, I want you two to light the candles on the ends at the same time," Shura ordered. Rin sat down and concentrated on the candles.

"He's gonna hurt himself," Sakura muttered seeing the look of painful concentration on her brother's face.

"Hey, as long as he's learning," Shura muttered. The three candles and Rin were covered in blue flames in an instant, causing Sakura to laugh. "Hey! Did I say engulf them in your ungodly hellfire? No!"

"Sorry," Rin said. "And what are you laughing at?" She shouted at his sister.

"Please, this is easy," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, then you do it," Rin said. Sakura chuckled and sat down. She touched the wicks and they lit up instantly. Rin crossed his arms and pouted, glaring at his sister.

"Good job," Shura complimented. "Now do it without touching the wick."

"Ha!" Rin shouted. Sakura glared at him and took a deep breath, staring at the candles. The one on the right lit first, followed closely by the one on the left.

"Close, but not close enough," Shura told her with a smirk.

"Give me another set," Sakura demanded. The two siblings proceeded to try set after set. Each time they failed. Rin lit the one in the middle, missed the candles, engulfed them once more, actually lit the ends but there was a time difference. As Sakura kept going, she got more and more frustrated, her aim and control slipping. They both let out shouts at the same time.

"Okay, so I see where the problem is," Shura muttered. "Sakura lets her emotions run wild the longer she fails at something, and Rin is so sloppy sloppy doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Shut up! This is really hard okay," Rin said.

"Boo-hoo. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it," Shura said harshly. "You guys are gonna do three sets a day for an hour each. And you're going to practice until you can do it in your sleep."

"That's it? What about my sword?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you have to learn how to control the source before you can move onto control it with your sword. You can't rely on that thing forever," Sakura told him.

"You have to get used to your flames and build up your confidence first. That's why you lost to Amaimon and why your flames consumed you. It was because you were so scared that you let them take control," Shura said. "Once you build up that confidence then we'll talk about the sword." There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped, running over to her.

"Hey Sakura," Tsunade greeted with a sad smile.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, noticing her master's sad smile.

"Since you are in the world of Assiah you must follow their rules," Tsunade said with a sigh. "And the Grigori have ordered that you can't stay here."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"They can't do that!" Rin shouted.

"Actually, they can," Yukio said. "As much as I don't like it either, she has to follow their order."

"But Tsunade-sama, I don't want to leave," Sakura protested.

"I know," Tsunade said. "Fortunately I was able to work out a deal with them."

"What kind of deal?" Sakura asked.

"You can stay here as long as you have someone watching over you," Tsunade told her. "They were gonna assign you an exorcist but I managed to convince them to allow a shinobi instead."

"So who are you sending?" Rin asked.

"Unfortunately, they wouldn't let me send a leaf shinobi, so I have to hire someone from another village," Tsunade informed them. "It'll take them a while to get here but they're be here in a couple days."

"They? The Grigori made you send a whole team?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "But don't worry, everything will work out, you'll see."

"I hope so," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Come on, we have some things to discuss before I leave."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura nodded and followed Tsunade out of the training room. They were silent for a few moments. "Um...Tsunade?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you out of there, away from that exorcist," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah, I saw him too," Sakura said with a smile. "Exorcists may be powerful but they're horrible at hiding themselves. They could learn a thing or two."

"I hope you don't let your skills slip and drop to that pathetic level," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"As if," Sakura replied with a smirk of her own. "So, can you tell me who's coming?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Okay, so it's someone I know," Sakura said, being able to pick that out.

"Or it may not be," Tsunade told her. "Even if you don't know the team, where would be the fun in simply telling you."

"So sneaky," Sakura said with a sigh.

"So how are things?" Tsunade asked.

"Not good," Sakura said with a sigh. "Ever since everyone found out, they've been giving us the cold shoulder. Well, everyone but Shiemi that is. She's nothing but nice. I know how Naruto felt. To be judged based on something you couldn't control. I can't believe what I did to him when we were younger."

"The past is in the past," Tsunade told her. "Don't worry about it, Naruto's forgiven you, and you know that."

"I know, still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty," Sakura said.

"Think of it like this, now Naruto has someone else to relate to than just Gaara," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sakura said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade told her.

"Still no word, huh?" Sakura said with a sad smile. "I'm used to it. Haven't heard from him in over a year now. What made me think things would suddenly change?"

"It's because you need someone," Tsunade said. "You need someone who knows what you're going through. And you reached out for Naruto because he's gone through this his whole life. It's not uncommon."

"Figures though, right? He's not here when I really need him," Sakura said.

"He's gonna come back, you know that," Tsunade said. "He can't stay away from you."

"I know, I just hope he comes back soon," Sakura said with a sigh. "I really miss him." They were cut off when Suguro opened a door and entered the hallway. He stared at them for a moment before turning away.

"I'll make sure to tell you when he returns," Tsunade told her.

"Thank you, milady," Sakura said.

"I have to go back to the village," Tsunade said, taking out a key.

"I'll see you later," Sakura said. Once Tsunade left Sakura and Suguro were left in silence.

"So, your boyfriend's gone?" Suguro asked. Sakura blinked and looked at him.

"Boyfriend?" Sakura looked at him for a moment before giggling. "No, Naruto's my teammate. He's my brother."

"So what happened to him?" Suguro asked.

"I don't really know. He just up and left one day with no warning," Sakura said. "He's been gone for about a year now. No one's heard from him since."

"I see," Suguro said. "You must really miss him."

"More than you can believe," Sakura said with a sad smile. "I should probably be heading back."

"See ya," Suguro muttered.

* * *

Sakura stared at the mess in disbelief. She hung her head and shook it slowly.

"Your brother really is something," Shura huffed, keeping her chest covered.

"Nice underwear," Sakura said.

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 12

Sakura walked alongside Yukio. She looked at him warily. Honestly, this was not how she pictured her night going. She was just having a lovely dream about eating some sweet dangos while riding an elephant. Yeah, she has no clue where the elephant came from. Or why they were flying through the sky.

Despite how weird it was, it was a nice dream. Then Yukio woke her up and dragged her out of her bed and pushed her through the door, right into the cram school. She didn't even have time to get dressed. So, here she was, walking through the cram school, in a white shirt and pink short shorts. And her fluffy boot slippers. And the sun wasn't even up yet.

"I must be too relaxed in this world," Sakura said with a yawn. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed in relief when she heard her bones cracking.

"What makes you say that?" Yukio asked.

"Because I'm not alert and I'm not even asking what's going on," Sakura said with a sigh. "I've been trained to be alert the moment I'm waken up abruptly."

"Really?" Yukio asked. They stopped walking and he looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, that was not a fun time," Sakura muttered. She waved her arms and they started walking again.

"You can ask," Yukio said.

"Fine, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Your guards are here," Yukio said.

"Oh joy." Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the floor as they walked. "Time to meet my babysitters." She paused, staring at the ground. Yukio noticed that she wasn't beside him anymore and turned around.

"Something wrong?" he asked. His sister looked up at him and smiled.

"Nope."

* * *

Sakura entered the room behind Yukio.

"Sorry for the wait," Yukio said.

"It's no problem," one of the shinobi said.

"I thought I saw some sand on the ground." Sakura smirked at the three sand shinobi.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura," Temari said, hugging her.

"Hi Temari," Sakura said, hugging her back. "How's Shikamaru?"

"Just as lazy as ever," Temari said with a wide smile.

"And how's my favorite doctor?" Kankurō asked, giving her a hug.

"Fine," Sakura said, hugging him as well.

"You know, I still can't thank you enough for saving me," Kankurō told her.

"I was just doing my job," Sakura told him with a smile. She turned around and looked at the final sand shinobi. "And here I am, meeting you in my pajamas. This is so rude."

"It's perfectly fine," Gaara told her. "You know I don't care for formalities."

"Besides, we did arrive late, so it's not your fault," Temari said.

"Nice shorts though," Kankurō said with a snicker.

"Watch it, I can still kick your ass," Sakura threatened playfully.

"I wouldn't hold her back," Gaara said.

"Neither would I," Temari said with a smirk.

"Sakura, you know them?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years," Sakura said. She walked over to Yukio and pulled him forward. "Guys, this is Yukio Okumura, my youngest brother."

"Nice to meet you," Temari said.

"Yukio, these are the sand siblings. Temari, Kankurō, and Lord Gaara."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," Yukio said, bowing. "Sakura's told us a lot about you three. Especially you, Lord Gaara. Kazekage at such a young age, it's quite impressive."

"Thank you," Gaara said.

"Sakura's been talking about Gaara has she?" Kankurō asked slyly. Sakura's cheeks turned pink, as did Gaara's.

"Not like that you idiot!" Sakura shouted, raising her fist. "I was telling them about Gaara and Naruto! About the demons inside them! It's relevant."

"How?" Kankurō asked.

"Y-You'll see," Sakura said nervously. She let out a short scream and looked at Gaara. "Wait a minute, what the hell are you doing here? Who's looking after the village?"

"You dropped formalities quickly," Kankurō muttered.

"The council is looking after the village," Gaara told her. "After Lady Tsunade requested this mission, I just thought it was fitting that I join Temari and Kankurō here," Gaara said.

"Yeah, now that we're on that, why are we babysitting you?" Temari asked.

"Well, actually," Sakura shrank back. Her form tensed and her head snapped in another direction.

"What is that?" Temari asked, an ominous feeling washing over her.

"Rin!" Sakura gasped, running out of the room.

"Oh no, brother!" Yukio followed her, taking out his gun. The sand sibs looked at each other before following them.

* * *

Izumo shrieked as large gusts of wind threw Rin into a door. The door flew off it's hinges and Rin tumbled into the room.

"Rin!" Izumo gasped. The crow demon pushed past her, smacking her back. He went into the room attacking Rin.

"Izumo-chan," Sakura said, kneeling next to her.

"I'm alright," Izumo said, standing up. Yukio stood in the doorway and began shooting the giant crow. The demon let out a shout and smashed through the window, flying away.

"Okay, what the hell was that thing?" Kankurō asked.

"Rin-chan!" Sakura shouted, running over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rin said. His tail swished back and forth, catching the attention of the sand shinobi.

"Your cheek says otherwise," Sakura said, placing a hand over his cut.

"Come on sis, a little scratch isn't gonna kill me," Rin said, pushing her hand away.

"Do you know anything about that demon?" Sakura asked. Rin sighed and lowered his arm. His tail swayed and came around, wrapping around her arm, almost affectionately. Sakura quickly healed his cut and helped him stand up.

"Alright, explanation time," Temari demanded.

Sakura's tail came out from under her shirt and swung back and forth. The sands sibs watched her tail in shock. Sakura seemed to shrink into herself. Yukio, Rin, and Izumo looked at her in shock. The strong confident girl that they knew seemed to regress into a little girl. Sakura looked like she had just been caught breaking something very expensive. On instinct Rin's tail wrapped around Sakura's. The pinkette flinched at the sudden touch but her tail seemed to relax a bit.

Temari approached her, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Sakura refused to look at the older shinobi.

"Now hold on a minute!" Izumo shouted, running over to Sakura. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Izumo told Temari. She stood in front of Sakura, her arms held out.

"Hurt her? I'm not gonna hurt Sakura," Temari said. "I'd be crazy. I just want answers. If she's been possessed by a demon, we deserve to know."

"I'm not possessed," Sakura said. "I am one."

"...what?"

"We're the children of Satan," Rin said.

"Alright, it's time for an explanation," Temari said.

* * *

Sakura looked at the sand siblings anxiously. At the front of the classroom Rin and Izumo were cleaning up the mess that the demon crow had made.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, the king of all demons, is your dad?" Kankurō asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"And I thought Gaara was scary," Kankurō muttered. Temari glared at him and smacked him in the stomach.

"No wonder he's been so quiet," Gaara said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Shukaku has been awfully quiet since we saw you," Gaara said.

"Who's Shukaku?" Rin asked, overhearing them.

"He's the one-tailed beast that resides in my body," Gaara said.

"So, he's like a demon?" Izumo said.

"That's exactly what he is," Temari told her. The exwire froze, looking at him shock.

"So you're Gaara," Rin muttered, his tail twitching. "Sakura's told us a lot about you. Mainly about how I could learn something from you."

"You may learn more from Naruto, he's the one that taught me," Gaara said. "But no one knows where he is."

"Still?" Sakura asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Temari said. "None of the other villages have heard from him since his disappearance." Izumo noticed how Sakura seemed to sadden at that and frowned. "So who's Shukaku anyway?" She noticed how Sakura seemed to feel better once the subject was changed.

"Shukaku is one of the most powerful demons in our world. But don't worry, Gaara's got him under control," Temari told them.

"How are you doing, by the way?" Sakura asked the redhead.

"Having Shukaku inside of me again is a strange feeling," Gaara said. "But, it's comforting in a way."

"How about adjusting to the lack of sleep again?" Sakura asked.

"Shukaku actually allows me to sleep," Gaara said. "But he does get antsy if I sleep for too long, almost as if he doesn't trust himself. But, I can still get all the sleep I need, so I don't mind."

"Well that's good to here," Sakura said. "So, why is Shukaku being so quiet right now?"

"He's in awe over your power," Gaara said. "Plus, you're higher than him. He's thinking about the chunin exams." There was a small smirk on his face and his sister gaped at him.

"Wait, are you saying that he's scared about almost killing her?" Gaara nodded his head and Temari started laughing.

"Aw." Sakura chuckled as well.

"Okay, stop laughing, he's getting mad," Gaara told them. The two girls stopped laughing, but there was still an odd giggle that managed to escape.

At that moment Suguro, Shiemi, and Shima entered the room. They watched Rin and Izumo clean with confusion on their faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Shima asked.

"Cleaning up, obviously," Izumo scoffed.

"Shiemi!" Sakura called, waving at her.

"Oh, good morning, Sakura-chan!" Shiemi smiled and ran over to her. Sakura stood up and accepted the blonde's hug.

"What are you still doing in your pajamas?" Suguro asked.

"I can't say that I can complain," Shima said, looking at her long legs.

"Thanks for reminding me, pervert," Sakura said with a huff. "I probably should go get changed and head to class."

"Didn't you get the email?" Suguro asked, looking at the three of them. Rin and Izumo fished out their phones. Sakura looked over Rin's shoulder, reading the email.

"I sent that to all the exorcists in this region," Mephisto said. "I'm afraid there's a bit of an emergency."

"Why'd you send it to us then?" Shima asked. "I mean, we're just exwires."

"Because this is so dire that you assistance would be much appreciated," Mephisto said.

"A demon called Gufu managed to infiltrate the academy," Yukio said. "Sir Pheles has a barrier around the school that protects any demon mid-level or higher from getting in. So-"

"We have to figure out what went wrong and where," Sakura said.

"Exactly," Yukio said, nodding.

"There are only two ways that a demon could pass through the barrier," Mephisto said. "Either there is a tear in it somewhere or someone invited him in."

"What?" Rin whispered in shock.

"But who would do that?" Suguro asked. "Why would anyone do that?"

"No one knows, not even me," Mephisto said. "Now, I've tasked the instructors with investigating the whereabouts of Gufu. I would like it if you exwires investigated the barrier."

"Yes sir," the exwires agreed. The class was given clipboards and left the classroom.

"So what, do we do this too?" Temari asked.

"No, your duty is to watch over Sakura," Yukio said. He grabbed Rin's collar as he was about to leave. "Don't even think about it. You still have training to do. Both of you."

"No way!" Rin shouted.

"Oh man," Sakura sighed. "Can I at least get changed first?"

* * *

"So, you have to light the candles on the ends without lighting the one in the middle," Kankurō said.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a sigh. "I actually already did it, but Shura doesn't think it's good enough."

"How'd you do it?" Temari asked. Sakura pinched the wicks, lighting them.

"I agree with Shura," Gaara said.

"Ha ha!" Rin said, laughing at his sister.

"Hey, at least I can light them!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the melted heaps of wax that were once candles.

"Sh-Shut up! It's harder than it looks!" Rin said. "You've already trained with that chakra stuff!"

"The blue flames are different from chakra!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Maybe they're not," Kankurō said, picking up one of the candles.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"This exercise...I did something similar," Kankurō said. "When I was first learning to use chakra strings. It just takes practice."

"Gee, great advice," Sakura said.

"No kidding," Rin agreed.

"Get back to training," Yukio ordered.

"But this is so frustrating!" Sakura said, falling onto her back.

"Seconded," Rin said, doing the same.

"Yeah, I can see how you two are related," Temari said.

"I got chakra control and manipulation perfected before Sasuke," Sakura said. "Sasuke! Sasuke freaking Uchiha! I beat him at chakra manipulation! And I can't get these stupid flames to do what I want!"

"Wait, you really beat that guy?" Kankurō asked, a smile slowly forming.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Good job," Gaara complimented, sitting next to her.

"Alright, sit up," Kankurō said, holding out his hands. Sakura groaned and grabbed them, letting him pull her up. Rin jumped as sand surrounded him and pushed him up as well. He watched the sand swiftly retreat into the gourd on Gaara's back. Gaara smiled and gently pat the gourd.

"I'm gonna teach you how to do this," Kankurō said.

"Really?" Rin asked in shock.

"Not you, I don't know how to help you," Kankurō said. "Especially since you don't have any control to build on."

"You suck," Rin muttered.

"How are you gonna help me?" Sakura asked.

"I'm gonna teach you how to use chakra strings." He pulled the wrapped up puppet off of his back and set it against a table. He sat down in front of her and smiled. "That should teach you how to control the flames better."

"Why can't I learn?" Rin demanded.

"We don't have chakra, Rin," Yukio said with a sigh.

"Whatever," Rin said with a huff. "How long do we have to keep doing this anyway?"

"Until you can control your blue flames," Yukio answered.

"Are you really okay with this?" Rin asked.

"With what?" Yukio said with a sigh.

"Sitting around here while there's a demon lose in the school," Rin answered.

"Not particularly," Yukio said. "I would rather be out there trying to hunt him down, but I don't have a choice. I've been ordered to watch you."

"Well then, let's bail!" Rin said, smiling at his brother. "Come on, you know you want to!" Sakura and the sand sibs looked at him, choosing to stay out of this conversation.

"Rin, I can't believe you. Will you be serious for once in your life?" Yukio shouted. "You don't have much time left! If you think that everything's just gonna end up going your way like it always does then you seriously need to-!" Yukio groaned, flinching back.

"Yukio-chan?" Sakura called.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"It's nothing," Yukio said, standing up. "Just keep training. I-I'll be right back." He walked out of the room.

"As if," Rin said, looking up at the window.

"Rin!" Sakura shouted. Rin flinched and turned to look at his sister, who was glaring at him. "Take this seriously!"

"I am," Rin said. "I just can't stand to just sit here and do nothing while some demon's running around."

"Too bad," Sakura said. "Orders are orders and no matter how much you don't like them, you have to follow them."

"Don't tell me you honestly want to just sit here and do nothing," Rin said.

"We're not just 'doing nothing'," Sakura said. "We're learning how to control our flames so that we can help people. Do you really think that's 'nothing'?"

"Right now it is!" Rin shouted at her.

"It's not!" Sakura shouted. "Suguro's right, our flames can kill people. If we don't learn how to control them then we really will end up like Satan. Setting everything to burn in a blue fire. We need to learn control or else there'll be another blue night."

"I've got my powers under control just fine," Rin said. "I saved Shiemi this morning remember!"

"It was a fluke," Gaara said, glaring at him. "Next time you use your flames, not matter the intention, it may end up hurting someone. Could you really deal with that?"

"You can deal with your demon, can't you?" Rin asked.

"If Sakura talks about me and my demon as much as Yukio-san says she does, then you would know the truth," Gaara said. "I've been influenced by Shukaku since I was a small child. My own uncle tired to kill me, and in return, I destroyed him, there were no remains to bury. For years I killed. I let the sand control me." He walked over to Rin and looked him dead in the eye. "If I hadn't of met Naruto I wouldn't be Kazakage, and I would still be down that path. My family and my village would cower with every breath I took. I don't want to see the same happen to you." He stepped back and looked at Sakura. "Either of you. You need to control these flames before they control you. Remember Naruto?"

"Which part?" Sakura asked.

"He let his demon control him and he didn't care who was in his path," Gaara said, looking at her intently. Sakura frowned and gently grabbed her arm. After a moment she nodded, gripping her arm tighter. "He hurt those he cared about, and once he returned to normal, he regretted it. Do you want to know what that feeling's like?"

"N-No," Rin said quietly. "I don't."

"Then take this training seriously," Temari told him. "Sit down and concentrate."

"Don't try to hard kid, it'll come naturally," Kankurō said. "Trust me, you make the most mistakes when you're trying too hard."

"Alright." Rin nodded, sitting back down. The group paused when they heard footsteps heading towards the room.

"Yukio-chan?" Sakura called. She gasped lightly when she saw Konekomaru step into the doorway. "Konekomaru? What are you doing up? You should be rest-" She gasped when a shadowy form revealed itself. It resembled a crow and was sitting on the monk's shoulder. Konekomaru's face was twisted into pain.

"It's the demon!" Rin gasped.

"You two stay back," Temari said. "We don't want those flames of yours getting out of control right now." Kankurō waved his hands, his puppet appearing in front of him. Gaara glared at the demon, sand slowly circling the redhead.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Rin shouted.

Konekomaru groaned, his eyes opening. He saw them all in fighting stances, looking ready to attack him. He screamed and darted from the door.

"Don't let it get away!" Sakura shouted, running out of the room. The others followed after her. Sakura slowed to a stop when she saw Konekomaru with Shima, Suguro, and Yukio. "Yukio-chan!"

"Everyone, get away from him!" Rin shouted, drawing his sword. "He's dangerous." Konekomaru flinched and cowered, shrinking into Suguro's arms.

"Are you crazy?" Suguro shouted, glaring at them. "The only dangerous ones here are you!"

"Watch it," Sakura growled, drawing her sword as well. "Or do I need to repeat my warning?"

"Rin, Sakura, that's enough!" Yukio shouted, pulling out his gun.

"Okay, whoa!" Shima shouted. "Why don't we all just calm down."

"Yukio, stop pointing that thing at us!" Rin shouted. "Your target is over...there?" He trailed off in confusion, not seeing the demon anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Temari asked.

"What is wrong with you two?" Suguro shouted.

"Wrong with us?" Sakura growled. "Your friend is the one that's been possessed by a demon! We're just trying to help!"

"What demon? I don't see anything!" Suguro shouted, looking at his friend. He turned back to glare at the two demon children.

"Perhaps humans cannot see him," Gaara said.

"Oh great," Temari hissed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Rin shouted, swinging his sword.

"Rin no!" Sakura yelled as a jet of blue fire flew towards Konekomaru. Suguro tackled his friend out of the way.

"Shit!" Rin cursed as he sheathed his sword. "Are you okay-" He gasped as Yukio pushed him to the wall, pinning him.

"The hell are you doing?" Yukio shouted, grabbing his shirt. "Do you even know what'll happen to you if you go another rampage?" Suguro quickly pushed Yukio out of the way and swung his fist at Rin. Rin fell to the ground, his cheek stinging.

"I already warned you once," Suguro growled. "If you hurt my friends, I'll kill you for sure."

"And I thought I warned you, but I guess it didn't stick." Sakura growled lowly. The tip of her sword grazed his Adam's Apple. "Unlike you, I can actually follow through with my threats."

"Koneko!" Shima shouted, shaking the monk. Suguro froze, looking at his friend in fear. "Come on Koneko! Wake up! Oh man, he's not waking up." Yukio ran over to him and checked him over.

"He's fine. He's just unconscious." Suguro breathed a sigh of relief. He glared at the demon behind Sakura.

"Your flames kill people, don't you get that?" he asked. "When is it going to sink into your thick head?" Rin frowned and looked away from him.

"Don't worry, it's already sunk into mine," Sakura told him. "Do you want to see my control?"

"Sakura, that's enough," Yukio said.

"No!" Sakura shouted. "Nobody hurts my family! I take death threats very seriously."

"Sakura, stand down," Gaara said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him, frowning.

"Only if you do something for me." She narrowed her eyes. "Seek and destroy." her eyes flickered to Konekomaru quickly. Gaara followed her gaze and nodded. Before anyone could react his sand rushed towards Konekomaru. It pushed the two exorcists away and enveloped.

"What are you doing?" Shima yelled. The sand lifted Konekomaru into the air. The young monk began screaming.

"Hey! You're hurting him!" Rin shouted. Suguro was about to move, but stopped when he felt the blade press into his skin.

"Trust me, we're helping," Sakura said. A part of the sand branched off and latched onto something. The demon howled, taking form.

"You can't escape my sand." Gaara held up his hand. The sand around Konekomaru gently lowered him to the ground. "Which one of you two would like to do the honors?"

"Rin," Sakura said, lowering her sword. Rin nodded and stood up, uncovering his sword. The blue flames surrounded him and he glared at the demon.

"Don't hurt my friends again!" He swung the sword, flames shooting out. The demon screamed as the flames enveloped him. The demon vanished and Rin called back his flames.

"I told you," Rin said quietly. "I told you he was possessed. But I'm just the son of Satan, why the hell should you believe me?"

"Rin," Sakura whispered, watching her little brother.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." The demon left, not saying another word. Sakura turned and glared at Suguro.

"Just because we're demons doesn't mean we're gonna go around hurting our friends for no damn reason," she told him, glaring fiercely. She sheathed her sword and turned to Gaara. "Thank you."

"I was just helping a friend," Gaara said. He smiled and chuckled softly. "Besides, I think that demon was pissing Shukaku off. Or that may have been you."

"He still scared?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"It seems so." Sakura laughed and lightly punched Gaara.

"Don't you have some training to do?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"I'll get to it." Sakura waved them off and kneeled next to Konekomaru. She cracked her knuckles and placed a hand on his forehead. After a moment she retracted it and stood up. "There, he'll wake up in a couple hours, and he'll also be able to take the cast off in a few days."

"He didn't want you to heal him," Suguro said.

"Tough shit." Sakura glared at him. "I healed him, it's what I do."

"And you're the best damn healer," Kankurō said, ruffling her hair. "He should be thankful. The girl found an antidote to an unknown lethal poison and saved my life, there' nothing she can't do."

"Exaggeration," Sakura said with a sigh. "Now come on, I've got training to do. You said you would teach me chakra strings, remember?" She teased him and laughed as she passed.

"Yeah, I know." The group left, chatting amicably as they did.

"You okay, teach?" Shima asked. Yukio sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, let's get him to the hospital."


	14. Chapter 13

Suguro sighed as he looked at his book. He looked back at the hospital bed where Konekomaru lay, peacefully sleeping. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. His fingers fell down, pausing at his neck. He sighed and hung his head. Suguro could still feel the heat, or rather, lack of heat, from Sakura's flames. He couldn't lie, it proved that she did have a lot more control over it than her brother. But it also meant that she had already decided on his fate.

If she had truly wanted Suguro dead, he had a feeling he would be. There was something about her. The way she walked and acted, she had seen a lot more than any of them. Hell, she had probably seen a lot more than Mr. Okumura. He had seen her freakish strength. And, when Sakura had let her guard down, he had even heard a few things about her village.

Suguro was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Konekomaru stirring in the bed. The young monk turned onto his back and opened his eyes. He reached for his glasses and put them on.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Suguro asked.

"Bon?" Konekomaru groaned as he slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"The general hospital," Suguro answered. "How's your arm?" Konekomaru glanced down at it only to yelp in surprise when he noticed the cast was missing.

"What happened?" He looked at his friend frantically.

"She's knows you asked her not to, but Haruno healed your arm anyway." Suguro shrugged, closing his book.

"Why?" Konekomaru asked.

"What makes you think I know what goes through her head?" Suguro asked, rolling his eyes.

"Bon, how...how did I get here?" Konekomaru asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I wondered when you would ask that." Suguro sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You...were possessed by a demon named Gufu. Okumura and Haruno figured it out they got rid of it."

Konekomaru looked at Suguro in shock. "H...How?"

"Apparently, that redhead will do anything Haruno says," Suguro muttered. "He used his sand to get the demon away from you, and Okumura destroyed Gufu using his blue flames."

Konekomaru lowered his head. "I see."

"You know, you haven't answered my question. How're you feeling?" Suguro narrowed his eyes as he watched Konekomaru.

"I'm...fine...I guess." Konekomaru curled in on himself, his shoulders shaking. "Say, Bon. What do you think of those two?"

Suguro raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Okumura and Haruno, what do you think about them?" Konekomaru clarified.

"Well Okumura is an idiot, plain and simple," Suguro said. "He asks us to trust him, but I can't just do that as easily as he thinks I can. I don't care if he saved you! He's just so...gah!" Suguro growled and ran a hand through his head. "He can't control his flames, he never pays attention in class, and he tries to act so cool that it pisses me off! If he wants me to trust him, then he has to let us in!"

"You're not...scared of him?" Suguro blinked and looked at the bald monk.

"N-No," Suguro answered. "Like I said, he's an idiot. Sure, his blue flames can be scary, but he's so clueless that he has no idea what to do with that power."

"And...his sister?" Konekomaru asked. He grabbed a pillow and pulled it close.

"Haruno? Yeah," Suguro admitted. "She does scare me, a little. Unlike Okumura, she's smart. She knows what to do with her power, and she's not afraid to use it." He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, still feeling the cool flames that had tickled his skin. "She knows her strength, and isn't afraid to show it. And she has those guards that respect her and would follow her orders in a heartbeat. She accepts who she is and she can use that power perfectly. But...she's just playing with us." Suguro took a deep breath and dropped his hand. "It sends a shiver down my spine just thinking about what she could do if she turned serious."

"They terrify me," Konekomaru admitted softly. "Just knowing that there are people like them that exist, it scares me."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, like I said," Suguro said. "Okumura's clueless and Haruno's playing around. But is that the problem?" Konekomaru flinched at his friend's voice. "Come on, you remember the stories don't you? You're mom gave her life to protect you on the Blue Night. She was pregnant with you and protected you with everything she had. She gave her life to save you! Are you just gonna quit and throw all that away? I thought that was why you came here!"

"It is!" Konekomaru shot up, looking at him desperately. "I don't want to quit, but right now..."

The two were covered in a tense silence. "Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Sakura.

"You guys got a minute?" she asked.

"What for?" Suguro narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura reached beside the door and pulled Rin inside. She pushed him towards the bed, closing the door behind her. Rin stood there awkwardly, his tail twitching.

"Well go on!" She shouted. "I didn't drag you down here just so you could turn into some shrinking violet!"

"Well...I..." Rin rubbed the back of his neck, and refused to look at either of them. Sakura groaned and shook her head.

"Come on, hurry up you coward." Sakura huffed and rubbed her head. "If you don't start soon I'm gonna take away all the meat in the house."

"Okay! You don't have to threaten me like that," Rin muttered. He took a deep breath and looked up at Konekomaru. "You…can be terrified of me." Konekomaru raised an eyebrow at the statement. "I mean, there's nothing really that I can do if you are. But…I never wanted any of this." He kicked at imaginary dirt and sighed. "I just…I wanted to keep living at the monastery with Father Fujimoto and the others. I wanted to work and see Yukio become a doctor. But…all this shit that I didn't want was thrust on me. I never asked to be the bastard child of Satan. I didn't want this power, but now that I've got it, I'm gonna use it to help people."

"Neither of us really asked for this," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "But it happened, there's nothing any of us can do to change the past. Genetics are genetics, but just because we're related to the guy, doesn't mean we're gonna end up like Satan. Rin was raised to be a good little Christian boy, and he still is. I was raised to be a force for my village, and I still am. Just because we have this new power, it doesn't change who we are. It changes what we can do. So just try to keep that in mind, okay?"

"Is that all?" Suguro asked.

Sakura looked at Rin. "I do believe that was all."

"It was," Rin said in confirmation. He walked towards the door. "See you guys in class tomorrow." With that he quickly left the room, leaving the door open.

"Oh, I did have one more thing to say," Sakura said. She walked around the bed and stood next to Suguro. She placed a hand on the top of his chair and leaned down, glaring at him. Suguro leaned back, his cheeks heating up at the pinkette's proximity. "Next time, my flames will be  _hot._ " She smirked and stood up, waving as she left the room. "See ya!"

"What did she mean by that?" Konekomaru asked quietly.

"Nothing important." The way Suguro rubbed his neck didn't escape the young monk's notice.

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms and yawned as she entered the classroom. "Morning everyone."

"You sound tired," Izumo muttered.

"You look tired," Shima added.

"Kankurō's a slave driver," Sakura muttered. The puppet master behind her laughed.

"Come on, my master was much tougher on me! And so was yours."

"Have you grown weak since you came here?" Temari teased, poking Sakura's cheeks. The pinkette blushed, swatting the hand away.

"O-Of course not!" Sakura shouted. She crossed her arms and pouted. "C'mon Gaara!" The redhead chuckled and followed her to her seat.

"Man, you sure have him wrapped around your finger," Suguro muttered.

"Of course I do," Sakura suddenly said. "I would hope so anyway, he is my ex after all." The entire class was stricken with silence as they looked at the two of them.

"It's not fair!" Temari pouted. "You were supposed to marry him and become our cute little sister!" She laughed and hugged Sakura from behind.

"Wait! What did you say?" Shima asked suddenly, looking at the two of them.

"Gaara and I dated for about a year before he became Kazekage," Sakura said.

"My position is actually what made us break up," Gaara said. "If we had continued to stay together both Konaha's and Suna's councils would have insisted that we get married right away. If only to build a bridge between the two villages."

"I like Gaara and all, but not enough to get married when I just turned 15," Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Likewise," Gaara said. "They can build that bridge with Temari and Shikamaru."

"No fair!" Temari cried, pouting. "And neither of you will let me."

"There there, we can still convince them," Kankurō said, patting her back. "And we're just giving him a hard."

Temari scowled at him. "Jerks."

"No you can't," Gaara said. "We like each other, but neither of us were after marriage."

"It's the same reason that I broke up with my last boyfriend," Sakura said with a sigh. "His mother was so eager to have us 'mate' the moment she found out we were together. Neither of us could take the pressure. Marriage is one thing, but marriage and a pregnancy, no thank you!" Sakura sighed. "I wish the elders would understand, it's a new generation. And thanks to Naruto, we're in an era of peace. We don't have to worry about having kids as soon as possible anymore, or at least not for a long time."

"You're village wanted you to get married and have kids at 15?" Shiemi asked in shock.

"Isn't that a little young?" Suguro asked in disbelief.

"No, they'd have us do it at 14 if they could. They'd tried to with Hinata, didn't go over so well with Lord Hiashi and Neji." Sakura chuckled as she thought back to the threats the two had made. "Her father had a fit, but it was nothing compared to her brother. Neji threatened to kill them all if they married her off. It was hilarious! A fifteen year old teenager yelling and threatening the elders? Priceless!"

"Just what the hell kind of place do you live in?" Suguro shouted.

Sakura's expression turned dark as she looked at him. "The village's survival is all that matters. That's what we were taught since we were young. I'm pretty sure, if his family had been alive, they would have married Sasuke off as soon as he turned 13. That's just the way things are."

"You probably would have been a candidate for him too," Temari said. "The way those old guys go, he would have either married his cousin or his female teammate, if she was deemed worthy. I have a feeling, that if the choice was his, he would have probably gone for you, just to piss off his dad."

"His mom and brother would have been happy." Sakura waved her hand with the offhanded comment. "He even told me that himself. He'd rather marry me than one of those girls from his clan. Even if it meant that  _that_  wouldn't survive."

"Once again I say, never take us to your village," Suguro muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sakura said, straightening up. She turned towards the Kyoto trio. "I forgot to say this in the hospital yesterday! Konekomaru," the boy flinched at his name being called. "If I had wanted you dead, you would have been. So your fear over me is quite justified. Your fear of Rin, however, well I'll overlook it for now." Konekomaru's face paled at the statement.

"Making idle threats doesn't suit you," Gaara said with a sigh.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Gaara in anger. "Idle!?"

"You'd never hurt them," Gaara said. "You're loyal until the end, even after that person is dead, you'd still be loyal."

"Am not!" Sakura shouted, glaring at him

Gaara gave her an even look. "Sasuke." Sakura's bit her lip, her ears turning bright red.

"Sh-Shut up!" She shouted. "Man! You're so not cute anymore!" She swung her fists, trying to punch Gaara but the sand blocked her punches. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms, pouting like a child. "I hate you." Gaara smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Konekomaru," Suguro said quietly.

"Yeah, Bon?" The bald monk watched as Suguro sighed and shook his head.

"Forget what I said about her," Suguro said. "She's as stupid as her brother."


	15. Chapter 14

“What?” Sakura looked at Gaara in shock. Temari and Kankurō stood beside him, their heads bowed. “Y-You're lying! You can't be serious!”

“Unfortunately...I am.” Gaara sighed and bowed. “I'm sorry, but I have to return to Suna immediately. If I don't, who knows what'll happen.”

Sakura let out a breath and shook her head lightly. “Who would be stupid enough to make a threat against Suna?”

“We don't know,” Temari said. “And that's why we have to return.”

Kankurō raised his head to look at her. “You may be our mission, but we can't just stand idly by while our home could be in danger.”

“Do you at least have a replacement?” Sakura asked. “If the Grigori find out that you've all left, I could get in major trouble! Not to mention, what would they do to Lady Tsunade?”

“I have already sent word to Lady Tsunade,” Gaara told her. “As well as alerted the Vatican of the situation.”

“And?” Sakura pressed.

“Until your new guards arrive, you cannot be out of Shura or Yukio's sight,” Gaara answered. “One or the other.”

“That's gonna be difficult yet easy at the same time,” Sakura said with a sigh. “They're both on a mission right now.”

“We're all aware,” Gaara said.

“The Grigori said, that in the case of both of them being busy, you must remain with your classmates so that they can keep an eye on you,” Kankurō said.

“They're trusting Exwires with Satan's child?” Sakura said in disbelief.

“We couldn't believe it either,” Temari said with a sigh. “But apparently there's something happening that have got the old guys up top worried. Worried enough to be lax with your security detail. To a point.”

“So we take advantage of the situation,” Sakura said simply. The other three nodded.

“We are to escort you to class and then leave immediately,” Gaara said.

Sakura sighed, and dropped her arms. “I'm gonna miss you guys.”

“We'll miss you too,” Temari said. She gave Sakura a tight hug.

Kankurō held up a small, scroll. “Here, use these to practice, okay, doc?” He wrapped an arm around her for a hug.

Sakura nodded. “I will.” She turned to Gaara who smiled. She returned the sentiment and hugged him. Gaara wrapped his arms around her back. “Be safe,” She whispered, kissing his cheek.

“We will be.” He pulled away and his face returned to a serious look. “Now let's get you to class.”

 

 

“Bon, have you been able to get a hold of Ossama or Okami?” Shima asked.

“No, and I don't plan to,” Suguro muttered. And his friends' disappointed looks he huffed. “You guys know that I came here against their will. I swore that I would never return to that place.”

“But Bon, this has got me worried,” Shima said. “I haven't been able to get a hold of my family. The whole situation is just giving me a bad feeling.”

“Same here,” Konekomaru said. “This problem might run deeper than we thought.”

“Fine, I'll think about it? There, you happy?” Suguro grumbled. Konekomaru sighed but nodded. The door opened and they saw Sakura enter the room. She closed the door behind her, a frown on her face.

“What's wrong?” Shiemi asked. “Where are Mr. Sabaku and the others?”

“Oh...nothing,” Sakura said, smiling sadly. “Gaara and his siblings just had to return home. Something was happening at the village, so they had to leave.”

“Are the Vatican really going to let you walk around with security?” Izumo asked in shock.

“Until the new guards arrive, kinda,” Sakura answered. She sat down and sighed, facing them. “I have to be with either Yukio or Shura at all times. But since they're both on a mission right now, the Grigori have allowed me to be without detail on the condition that I'm with the class.”

“They're being rather lenient,” Suguro said in shock.

Sakura barked out a laugh. “That was our reaction too.”

“So, do you know who or when your new guards will arrive?” Shiemi asked.

“Not a clue,” Sakura said with a sigh. “I can only hope that the Grigori at least allowed Leaf shinobi to be my guards this time. Man, this is such a pain.”

“Hello and good morning, Exwires!” The teens looked over, not hearing the teacher enter the room. They were shocked to find Mephisto standing at the head of the classroom.

“Mr. President?” Mephisto smiled and leaned back against the desk.

“I'd like to take this moment to formally congratulate you all on passing the exam and becoming Exwires, don't think I've done that yet. Due to this promotion you kids get an added bonus!” Mephisto announced cheerily. He took off his hat and reached into it. “You all get to go on an official mission to...” He pulled out a banner with 'Kyoto Road Trip' written on it. “The beautiful city of Kyoto!”

“To...Kyoto?” Izumo repeated.

“I've…heard of that city before,” Sakura hummed. The answer dawned on her and she turned to look at Suguro and his friends. Suguro was frozen, a look of shock and horror on his face.

“Bon? You okay?” Konekomaru asked.

“Did he just say…Kyoto?” Suguro whispered.

“Uh-oh,” Shima muttered. “Bon's stress meter is at twenty percent. This isn't gonna be good.”

“I am _not_ returning to Kyoto!” Suguro shouted, standing up. “No way, no how!”

“Why the hostility?” Mephisto asked. “I thought Kyoto was your turf.”

“It doesn't matter if it is or isn't!” Suguro shouted. “There's no way in hell I'm going back there!”

“Unfortunately, you don't really get a say in the matter,” Mephisto said with a small smirk. “It's already been decided. So, swallow your hate and start packing your bags. We're gonna be there for a while.” With that Mephisto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“Now Bon, calm down,” Shima said quickly, placing a hand on his shoulders.

“Sh-Shut the hell up!” Suguro shouted, his fists shaking. Shima jumped back.

“You okay there, Suguro?” Sakura asked, tilting her head.

He growled and glared at her. “Fucking peachy.”

“That glare says otherwise,” Sakura said, giving him one of her own. Suguro flinched back at the intensity of the glare and huffed.

“Whatever, guess I have no choice. I'm gonna go pack.” Suguro pushed past his friends and walked out of the class, the door slamming loudly behind him.

“What's his problem?” Izumo huffed.

“Who knows,” Sakura muttered.

“Oh boy, this is gonna be a fun trip,” Shima muttered sarcastically.

 

 

“God it's too early for this shit!” Shura groaned as they waited at the train station.

“Really? It feels a little late to me,” Sakura said.

Shura groaned. “You're a superhuman, you know that?”

“Technically I'm not even completely human,” Sakura said with a smirk. Shura rolled her eyes and huffed. Sakura turned to her brother who was completely engrossed in a travel guide. “You enjoying your book, Rin?”

“Hell yeah!” Rin's tail wagged in excitement. “I missed my junior high field trip, so this is my first time going to Kyoto.”

“You know what would have been ironic?” Sakura asked, laughing slightly.

“Wha?” Rin turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

“If you had gone on that trip and met Suguro and the others before going to cram school.” Sakura smirked and poked his forehead.

“Yeah, I guess that would have been,” Rin agreed.

“Come on you two, we've reserved the third and fourth cars.” Sakura froze as she looked at the train.

“Do we…really gotta take this thing?” She asked nervously.

“Yeah, we do, now get on!” Shura pushed Sakura's back, shoving her through the door. Sakura stumbled through the door, immediately noticing all eyes on her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

“Alright, looks like everyone's already here,” Shura said. “Great, less work for me.”

“So, where should we sit?” Rin asked.

“Just sit up front you two,” Shura ordered. “I've gotta go check on the third car. They're vaccinating all the exwires over there.”

“Vaccinating, what for?” Sakura asked, sitting down. Rin sat down as well, leaving the chair between them empty. He tossed his duffle bag in the empty seat. Kuro jumped up, nuzzling into the bag until it was comfortable.

“There's a possibility that fungi possessing demons infested our destination,” Shura answered. “You two don't have to worry about it because you _are_ demons. So just sit here and behave.”

“You don't have to tell us twice!” Rin said with a smile. He smiled and went back to his book. Sakura groaned and curled up in her seat.

“This is gonna be a train ride straight from hell.”

“ **Wow, Satan must hate you then!”** Kuro laughed.

“He must,” Sakura agreed.

“Shiemi! Good morning!” Rin greeted, seeing the blonde. Shiemi froze, a slight look of fear running across her face.

“G-Good morning.” She turned around and headed straight for the other car.

“The hell was that?” Rin muttered.

“Idiot, she doesn't know how to react to us,” Sakura said.

“So then, is she one of them?” Rin asked. Sakura hummed and raised an eyebrow. “You said that if they treat me differently then they weren't really my friends. Is she one of the liars then?”

“I don't think she is,” Sakura answered. “Most likely she just doesn't know how to approach us or how to react to the situation. She's more, in shock, than anything else. She's genuine, but she's also confused. Give her time to settle her thoughts and she’ll be back at your side in no time.”

“ **You can tell all that?”** Kuro asked.

“You gotta learn how to read people when you're a shinobi,” Sakura said. “Now, _them_ on the other hand.” Sakura narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Kyoto trio. “They weren't your real friends.”

“Oh! Good mornin' guys!” Rin greeted them just as enthusiastically as he did Shiemi. “Man, am I glad to see that you're all okay! Are you feeling better Konekomaru?”

“Uh...yeah.” Konekomaru flinched and hid behind Suguro.

“Man I can't wait to see all the cool stuff in Kyoto!” Rin told them. “Especially Kyoto Tower!” Suguro's face darkened and he glared at Rin before passing him, sitting in the row behind them. Rin's ears twitched as he heard them whispering.

“I guess you're right,” Rin muttered, sinking back down into his seat.

Sakura smiled and reach over to ruffle his hair. “Don't you know it's my job as you older sister to be right?”

“Is that seat taken?” Izumo asked, looking at the seat between them. Kuro looked up at her and smiled. He jumped into Sakura’s lap, freeing up the space.

“Not anymore,” Rin answered. He moved his bag to the overhang and gestured for her to sit.

“Good.” With that she slid past Rin and sat down. Kuro meowed and jumped into her lap. Her hands went straight for his ears, scratching them without even realizing what she was doing. “What is it?” She sank back as Rin looked at her weirdly. He looked at his sister as he sat down.

“Now _she's_ genuine,” Sakura said. Rin smiled, his tail wagging happily.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Izumo hissed, glaring at her.

“Nothing bad, promise.” Sakura smiled and sat back in her chair.

“Alright, is everyone here? We're going to be departing soon!” The three of them faced forward, looking at Shura. Sakura stiffened when she felt her body lurch forward as the train started. “My name is Shura Kirigakure! I'm the one that was forced to lead this mission. Now, Mr. Sato from the intelligence department will brief us!” The man stood up slowly, not really expecting it.

“Isn't it your job to brief us?” Sakura asked with a smirk.

“It is, but I don't feel like doing it,” Shura answered. “Now, Mr. Sato?”

“Alright. At approximately 13:20 on the 22nd of this month an unknown person attacked the deep keep and stole the demonic item known as the Left Eye of the Impure King,” Sato announced. “All we know so far is that the warden of said keep, one Saburota Todo, assisted the assailant. As of now we have no lead on who his accomplice is or what they're intentions were.”

“'S right,” Shura said. “And while this happened there was a similar attack on the keep at the Kyoto office. The attack may have failed, but there's no doubt what they were after, the Right Eye of the Impure King!”

“Um, Ms. Kirigakure?” Izumo called raising a hand. “What exactly are these eyes? We haven't really learned about them yet.”

“I'm not surprised,” Shura said. “The Impure King isn't a relatively well known demon. I'm sure your History of Demonolgy teacher, Mr. Adachi can explain.”

“You really don't want to explain anything, do you?” Sakura said with a smirk.

“Not one little bit!” Shura admitted. There wasn't an ounce of regret or guilt on her face as she shoved the task off on the teacher.

Mr. Adachi stood up and cleared his throat. “The Impure King was a high ranking demon that lived during the late Edo period, around the year 1858. He spread disease and fever, accumulating in a total death toll of over 40,000. The monk Fukaku was the one that expelled the demon. Upon the demon's defeat Fukaku removed the left and right eyes to prove that the exorcism was successful. However, unknown to him at the time, both eyes release a deadly toxic gas. They are extremely dangerous.”

“Why'd he remove the eyes?” Rin asked quietly. “To brag about it?”

“Probably claimed them as a trophy,” Sakura answered. “It's popular thing among shinobi. After defeating Sasori, I took his heart as proof.” At the horrified looks Izumo and Rin gave her she chuckled. “Don't worry, It wasn't an actual heart. It was wooden.”

“Okay, we still have no idea what the enemy's master plan is, but we do know this. There is a high probability that they will attack the Kyoto field office again to try to claim the Right Eye. We can't let this happen!” Shura said. “Our mission is simple: care for wounded exorcists, and support their defense. Exwires will assist where needed. Everyone work together! And please make this easier on me.” She grumbled to herself

 

 

“Oh god.” Sakura groaned and curled in on herself. “Rin, why'd you let me take the window seat?”

“You get motion sickness?” Izumo asked, looking at her in disbelief.

“Not really,” Sakura answered. “Giant metal contraptions that carry you at a preset, not to mention uncontrollable, speed, don't exist in the five nations.”

“Her body isn't used to the speed or pressure,” Rin said simply.

“Kuro...come here,” Sakura groaned, holding her hand.

“ **Are you gonna puke?”** Kuro asked, his whiskers twitching.

Sakura pouted. “No. I just wanna hold something.” Kuro gently climbed from Izumo's lap and into Sakura's arms. Sakura whined and curled up, cuddling the demon cat.

“Never thought I'd see a demon get carsick,” Izumo muttered. “And you're a healer too.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sakura moaned. “The irony is not lost on me either.”

“Hey, why'd you sit next to us anyway?” Rin asked. “Aren't you scared?”

“Scared? Of you two? As if!” Izumo huffed, crossing her arms. “This may come as a shock to you, but there are a _lot_ of people in the world with demon blood in their veins, one way or another. And most of them are exorcists.”

“Really?” Rin asked in excitement. “That's so cool.”

“It's pretty common knowledge actually,” Izumo said.

“So then...why…?” Izumo huffed and rolled her eyes.

“It's because you don't have just any old demon blood,” she answered. “You have _Satan's_ blood running through your veins. Okumura, people are scared of you because the Vatican hasn't decided whether or not you're good or bad. That's all. As for Haruno, the fear stems from something else entirely.”

“What, that I'll follow through with my threats?” Sakura muttered sarcastically.

“No, it's because the Vatican _can't touch you_.” Izumo narrowed her eyes and turned towards Sakura. “If any exorcist were to harm you, your leader would most likely declare war. The Vatican doesn't know what shinobi are capable of, nor are they eager to find out. The Order cannot cause you any harm, in any way, shape, or form. But _you_ , you can do whatever you want with no punishment.”

“I don't have as much power as everyone thinks.” Sakura groaned and buried her face in Kuro's back.

“Anyway, that's all this is about,” Izumo said with a sigh. “Your problems, at least with the elders, stem from the Vatican not knowing what to do with you. As for the others, well…let's put it this way. I'd rather not _flip out_ like an _idiot_ over _every little thing_!!”

Rin smiled softly at her. “...Funny brows...”

“What did you call me?” Izumo shouted.

“You're being nice to us, aren't you! I knew you weren't that bad!” Rin said happily.

“What makes you say that?” Izumo asked, putting a hand on her eyebrows. “And that better not be my nickname!”

Sakura laughed lightly. “My best friend calls me billboard brow. And I call her pig.”

“I don't care! I have a name and I'd rather you use it!” Izumo said. “Izumo Kamiki, got it?”

“Thanks Izumo!” Izumo's eyes snapped open and she looked at him, her face slowly turning red.

“Wh-Who gave you permission to use my first name?” Izumo shouted.

“Shaddup!” Shura growled. “I can't sleep with all that racket!”

“Sorry Shura,” Rin called. He turned back to Izumo and smiled.

“What's with that look you're giving me _now_?” Izumo huffed, rolling her eyes.

Rin propped his head up on the arm rest. “Nothing, I just knew you were a good person under that tough exterior.” Izumo's eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. “And Sakura was right, you are a genuine friend.”

“Wh-What?” Izumo turned around, looking at Sakura.

The pinkette smiled sleepily. “I told him that once his tail showed, everyone's reaction would determine whether or not they were really his friends. Those that abandoned him, like Suguro and the others, weren't. Those that stick by him even with the truth, like you, are genuine.”

“I-It's nothing,” Izumo said, her cheeks bright pink. “I just hate cowards that go on and on about defeating Satan, making friends, things like that, and then chicken out when it matters the most. That's a horrible person!”

“Alright that's it!” Suguro shouted, jumping out. He hit the back of Sakura's chair as he glared at the purple-haired girl. “I'm done listening to the shit!”

“Oh really?” Izumo smirked. She straightened her body and held her chin out, giving off an air as if she were superior. “You wanna make something of it then?”

“How about I do,” Sakura growled, glaring up at him. Suguro flinched at the deadly look on her face. “Here I am sick to my stomach and then you go and jostle my seat you asshole.”

“Well that's not my fault, now is it?” Suguro shouted. “Some demon child you are! Who gets motion sick like this?”

Any further argument was got off by an angry scream, causing all of them to freeze.

 

 

“As punishment for keeping me awake, I here by sentence you to Bariyon punishment!” Shura shouted angrily. She had moved the Exwires to the empty third car. The class sat in the aisle, large rocks in their lap.

“Um...what exactly is a Bariyon?” Sakura asked.

“They're demons who possess stones,” Suguro said with a sigh. “The longer you hold them, the heavier they get.”

“Really? I can't feel any difference,” Sakura said. “Hey, you think I could get some of these as weights?” Suguro's jaw dropped and he looked at her in shock. Izumo and Rin both sighed, shaking their heads.

“We'll see,” Shura growled. “Now, these should help cool your heads until we get to Kyoto! And if I have to come back in here, there will be hell to pay! Let me sleep!” She stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

“You know...I've got an odd sense of Deja vu here,” Shima said.

“She sure came prepared though,” Rin muttered.

“She must have seen this coming,” Sakura said.

“You know, the last time we were here was because of Bon and Izumo too,” Shima said with a small smile. “You guys haven't made any progress at all.”

“Oh shut it,” Izumo growled.

Konekomaru whined and tried to curl in on himself. “Why'd she have to leave us all alone with them? If one of them acts up our lives will be in danger!”

“Gee, why don't you tell us how you really feel,” Sakura muttered. She blinked when she heard a low grumbling noise.

“Uh-oh.” Konekomaru yelped as the Bariyon flew out of his lap. It slammed onto Shiemi's back, pinning her to the ground.

“Shit! One of them was an old one!” Shima shouted. “We gotta get that thing off her now or it'll just get heavier and end up crushing her!”

“Shima, you get that side, I'll get the other!” Suguro shouted. He pushed the demon off his lap and ran over to her. The other Exwires did the same. The two grabbed the stone and grunted, trying to lift it.

“I-It's no use!” Shima gasped.

“Should I get Miss Kirigakure?” Konekomaru asked.

“Are you nuts? She said not to disturb her!” Suguro shouted.

“Okay, I think the way to destroy it, is to break it,” Shima said. He got out his staff and started to hit the possessed boulder. “It's too hard!”

“Oh you've got to be kidding.” Sakura huffed and stood up, walking over to Shiemi. “So, just break it, right?” She picked it up easily. “Okay, yeah, I can feel this one getting heavier a lot faster than the others.” Despite that Sakura easily crushed it in her hands. “Still, easy as cake.”

“Th-Thank you.” Shiemi groaned as she tried sitting up. She hissed, rubbing her back.

“Hold on.” Sakura knelt next to her and rubbed her back. Shiemi hummed in content as she felt the soothing chakra go through her body. “That feel better?”

“Yeah.” Shiemi thank her and sat up, smiling at her.

“That was a great job sis!” Rin cheered.

“It was nothing, a pipsqueak like that is easy.” Sakura dusted her hands off and sat down in one of the chairs. “And now with that out of the way, I'm going to curl up and die.” She groaned and curled up, rubbing her head. “God...I hate your travel systems, what's so wrong with running or a carriage or something?”

“She is unbelievable,” Suguro muttered.

“Not really,” Rin said. “Things are different in her village. Even if she has been here for a few months, the only other times she's used public transportation was for the training camp.”

“Just how far back are they in times?” Shima asked.

“Uh, they have phones and TVs and stuff, but I don't think they have cars or anything like that,” Rin answered.

“Wow, that's pretty low tech,” Shima muttered. “Poor thing.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Sakura grumbled towards him and curled up. She glanced up, giving him a deadly look.

“Shit! She's scarier than Miss Kirigakure!” The boy shivered and stepped back.

Suguro stepped over to her and held out a small packet. Sakura looked up at it and saw several small red pills inside. “Here, these help with nausea.” Sakura held out her hand, blinking in shock as he dropped the packet in her hand. She took one out, looking it over. After a moment she tossed the pill in her mouth, swallowing it.

“So, what do we do now?” Suguro asked, turning away from the demon girl.

The speaker crackled and a female voice started speaking. _“Attention: now approaching Tokyo. Debarking passengers, please gather all personal belongings before leaving. The next stop will be in Kyoto.”_

“I guess we wait,” Rin answered.


	16. Chapter 15

After a long journey that included, a tense train ride among the Exwires, an even more tense bus ride with an atmosphere so thick a knife could cut it, the exorcists had finally arrived at the Inn that the Kyoto field office had booked for them.

Rin crouch down next to his sister. “You feeling okay?” Sakura bit back a groan and nodded. She was hunched over, trying to catch her breath through her dry heaves.

“I fucking _hate_ the transportation systems here.” Sakura spat on the ground and huffed, rubbing the sweat off her forehead.

“It's still ironic as hell,” Izumo muttered, standing next to the two.

“It...really is.” Sakura took a deep breath and pushed herself up.

“Are you sure you're okay, you're looking a little pale.” Rin bit his lip as he looked at his sister's face. Sakura's entire face was ashen.

Sakura nodded and rubbed her nose. “Yeah, the train just threw off my chakra system.” She pulled her hand back, frowning when she saw blood. “It got all jumbled up. Just give me an hour or two. If I'm not better by then, then yes, something is wrong with me.”

“You sure, you've got a nosebleed,” Izumo said.

Sakura nodded and pulled out her handkerchief, pressing it to her nose. “Yeah, an hour, two tops.”

“You ready?” Shura asked. She had the Exwires stay back as they waited for Sakura.

“Yeah, I'm fine to be moving now.” She grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

“If you're sure.” Shura grabbed Shima and pushed him into the Inn. “Get in already.”

“I really don't want to,” Suguro groaned. “Why did it have to be this Inn?”

“Stop complaining.” Suguro grumbled under his breath and glared at Izumo as she pushed past him. Suguro groaned and finally entered the Inn. The workers slowly came to stop to look at him in shock.

“Is that…?”

“It's Bon!”

“Bon! Welcome home!” Bon groaned, his shoulders trembling in anger.

“Uh-oh, we're at thirty percent now,” Shima said with a smirk.

“And Renzo and Konekomaru have returned too!”

“Someone go get the Okami!”

“Please don't!” Suguro shouted. “I'm not here for some kind of social visit! I'm here on a mission as an exwire!”

One of the workers returned to the front entrance, eagerly pulling a woman with him. She had black hair that seemed to shimmer and was wearing an elegant kimono. The base color was pink, with green accents. White flowers seemed to float across the fabric. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of Suguro. “Ryuji!”

Suguro groaned and cursed under his breath. The woman approached him, almost in shock.

“Ryuji,” she repeated his name and looked at him closely. Out of no where her face contorted into rage and she pulled on his ear. “What on earth were you thinking dyeing your hair! You look like a chicken!” She let go of him and glared at him, her brown eyes becoming fiercer. “I thought you said you were never coming back here! Or was that just some lie?”

“I wasn't lying!” Suguro shouted. “The order just happened to book us at this Inn! And yeah I dyed my hair! It represents my dedication! And why the hell are you calling me a chicken?”

“Some dedication!” the woman snapped, jabbing her finger into his chest. “You used to look so handsome! Why would you ruin your looks with something as stupid as that?”

“Get off my back!” Suguro shouted.

“Uh, hello ma'am!” Konekomaru cut in nervously. “I know it's been a while but...”

“Oh, Neko! And...Renzo! I hardly recognized you!” All traces of anger disappeared from the woman as she faced the other two boys. “I'm sorry you two have been stuck babysitting Ryuji.” Suguro grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms.

“Is anyone else kinda lost?” Rin muttered.

“I think I got the gist,” Sakura said.

“Oh, where are my manners?” The woman bowed lowly and straightened up to face them once more. “I'm Ryuji's mother, it's nice to meet you. Thank you all so much for looking after my troublesome son.”

Rin's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. “Whoa!” His tail wagged behind him. “You're his mom? You're really pretty!”

“Oh, why thank you.” Suguro's mother laughed lightly, causing Suguro to click his tongue and roll his eyes.

“Oh enough with the act already.” Her eyes turned towards Suguro, narrowing slightly. Suguro paused and looked away quickly.

“You couldn't tell?” Sakura asked. “They look exactly alike.”

“Really?” Shima asked. “I wouldn't say 'exactly' alike.”

“Are you guys forgetting I'm a doctor, and an agent of espionage?” She asked. “Genetic profiling, on a physical level such as this, is actually quite simple.”

“Oh yeah, how so?” Suguro asked sarcastically.

Sakura glanced at him and smirked. “You get your color from your mother, skin, eyes, and hair to be exact. Your eyes shape closely resembles hers, but the subtle differences are probably from your grandma on her side. And just by looking at her, I can already tell that your facial and body structure comes from your father. Though, I can't draw anything conclusive until I've seen your father in person, but I think it's safe to say you get your looks from your mother's side of the family.” The pinkette turned to his mother and smiled, bowing. “And as my little brother mentioned, said looks, are actually very beautiful and graceful. I can tell that you hold yourself to a high standard. And, it's obvious that he has the same standards for himself.”

“Oh...yes.” His mother blushed and giggled. “Ryuji...I wish you had told me you had such a nice girlfriend.”

Suguro's head snapped over to look at his mother in horror. “What!?”

“G-Girlfriend?” Sakura repeated, her cheeks turning pink. The other Exwires busted out laughing at the comment.

“Oh man! Suguro and Sakura! As if!” Rin laughed, holding his sides.

“Ma! She's _not_ my girlfriend!” Suguro shouted.

“And why not?” His mother demanded. “She's a nice, beautiful girl.”

“Oh my god.” Suguro groaned and shook his head, after a moment he sighed heavily and looked at his mother. “No, just _no_.”

“What, a mother can't be concerned for her child?” She demanded. “I still care for you, Ryuji! What's wrong with me wanting you to marry a nice girl?”

“Ow! What was that for?” Izumo shouted. The group looked over and saw that Sakura had a hand over her face, her eyes wide. She had an arm extended, at level with the side that Izumo was rubbing. Sakura slowly turned towards her and moved her hand, blocking the others from seeing her mouth. After a moment Izumo snorted, her hands flying up to her mouth as well. They both looked at Suguro and busted out laughing.

Suguro growled and glared at them. “What!?” Sakura took a deep breath and fell to one knee in front of Izumo. She held out a hand, as if she was offering something to her.

“Oh, Yoshikuni! I made you this ring out of a lotus, so please, marry me!” Suguro's eyes widened slowly as he watched her. Shima and Konekomaru both snorted, covering their laughs.

“Oh Ryu-chan! You're so sweet!” Izumo gushed, laughing.

“I'm gonna kill both of you!” Suguro shouted, his face bright red.

“What are you two going on about?” Rin asked.

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you what I learned when we went to fix your sword!” Sakura said, laughing.

“Tell him and you are dead!” Suguro threatened.

“Alright, alright, let's reign it in,” Shura said. “Remember, you're representing the order.”

“Sorry ma'am.” Despite the apology Izumo and Sakura were still chuckling. Shura sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okami, thanks for your hospitality.”

“Oh it's no problem, the order is always welcome here.” She smiled as she accepted the gift from Shura.

“We've already talked to the director, so we're going to head out to the field office,” Shura said. “We'll leave some doctors to help treat the injured.”

“Oh, thank you kindly.” Okami bowed her head and smiled.

“Oh yeah, Miwa, Shima, Suguro!” The three boys looked at her, wondering what she wanted. “I know you guys have been away from home for a while, so why don't you go around and say hello to everyone.” She turned to the other Exwires. “I want the rest of you to help Mr. Yunakawa in treating the wounded. Mr. Yunakawa, I don't care how much you hate it, but Haruno here will be treated like a senior class doctor, got it? She has a reputation for creating antidotes and cures to previously unknown poisons and toxins. Sakura, think you're up for the task?”

“If they treat me respectfully,” Sakura answered with a smirk. “I've been studying the herbs and their uses against demonic poisons and the like. It's pretty cut and dry, so I should be able to whip something up to help.”

“Good.” Shura turned to Rin and pulled him close, laughing. “Alright Rin, you make sure you behave yourself, alright? Think of this as part of your training.” She winked and playfully pushed him away when he responded in compliance.

 

 

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the amount of patients, and their conditions. She hissed and rubbed the back of her head. “Is there any treatment so far?”

“We have an herbal tea that is helping to slow the progression of the poison, but it's not working as fast as we would hope,” Mr. Yunakawa said.

“Right, got it.” Sakura quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “Give me a cup of tea. And some blood samples if possible.”

“Alright, as for you Exwires, you can help by serving the herbal tea and replacing the drip bags when they run low,” Mr. Yunakawa said. He pulled on Rin's shirt, stopping him from leaving with the others. “Not you, Okumura.”

“And why not?” Rin asked, pouting.

“I need help,” Sakura answered quickly. “Normally I have an assistant back at home, but she's not here right now. As much as a failure you probably are with medicine, it's better than nothing. Plus, maybe I could teach you a few things.”

“Are you sure?” Mr. Yunakawa asked. Sakura nodded and pushed her brother off towards a corner.

“We'll be over here. Give me the tea and blood as soon as possible please,” Sakura answered. She pushed Rin, leaving the teacher.

“What was that for?” Rin asked.

“They don't trust you,” Sakura answered with a sigh.

“ **Why not?”** Sakura sighed and stroked Kuro's head.

“Because they're all assholes. They're probably going to send you from person to person and end up just shutting you out,” Sakura said. She smiled when an Exorcist approached her with the tea. She thanked him and sat down, Rin following suit. Sakura poured herself a cup and took a small sip. “Valeriana fauriei… zingiber officinale, pimpinella anisum, hypericum perforatum, hamamelis virginiana, and ceratonia siliqua.”

“Wow, you can tell all that by just a sip?” Rin looked at his sister in all. Sakura smiled boastfully and nodded.

“That's not all your big sis can do! Not by a long shot.” An exorcist came by, giving her a few test tubes of blood.

“Do you need any equipment?” she asked. Sakura shook her head and took out her scroll.

“I've got my own.” She unrolled the scroll and stopped at a symbol. she performed some hand signs and summoned a small case. Sakura opened it up, taking out various equipment. She placed a few drops of blood in a petri dish. She grabbed a fresh cup of tea, using her dropper to take some out. She squeezed a few drops onto the blood and put it under the microscope. “Interesting.”

“What?” Rin leaned forward, looking at the dish. Sakura turned the microscope, allowing him to look. He leaned in, smiling when the image came into focus. “Cool.”

“Indeed. Now, notice the large granules in the blood, the orange looking ones,” Sakura said, stirring the tea. “That's the poison. The granules have reduced in size, but not by much.”

“What if you add more tea?” Rin asked.

“The tea can only work so much,” Sakura answered. She pulled a book out of her scroll and flipped through it. She rested her hand over a symbol and pulled out a few herbs. “After a while it looses it's effect. If the tea did more all these people wouldn't need to be here.”

“So, what do you need to do?” Rin asked, looking up. He noticed that she had gathered a large amount of herbs from the book. “Wait, do you have a summoning book _inside_ the summoning scroll?”

“Yep, I can't keep everything in the scroll. I'd be searching forever for things.”

“How many do you have?”

“Too many,” Sakura answered. She summoned a mortar and pestle and began grounding up the herbs until they were a fine powder. She sprinkled some of it on the blood and watched the reaction. “The consistency doesn't seem affect how the poison reacts to it. I need to isolate the herb that is causing the most affect and then combine it with others that will enhance it's ability.”

“Can you really do all that?” Rin looked at his sister in awe.

“Of course,” Sakura answered. “Rin, I need you to go to the garden and get me several sprigs of each herb they have growing. And you can take your time.” She smiled and winked at him. It took Rin a moment to understand her but when he did his smile grew.

“Gotcha sis!” He jumped up and rushed towards the garden. Sakura smiled and shook her head fondly.

“Now, which one of you does the most.” She turned back to the microscope, a relaxed smile on her face.

 

 

“Hey.” Sakura looked up, seeing Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru standing before her. “Heard you were helping create a cure.”

Sakura nodded, smiling up at Suguro. “Yep. There hasn't been a poison that could best me. Natural or man made, known or unknown, I've created the cure.”

“That's quite impressive,” Shima said.

“Why thank you.” Sakura smiled and turned the pages in her book. “I wonder if some rosemary will help.”

“Rosemary, I didn't think that was medicinal,” Konekomaru said.

“Oh, it's not,” Sakura said, not looking up from the book. “But I've found that the herbs don't always have to be medicinal in nature to have a positive reaction.”

“Oh, so do you have anything so far?” Suguro asked.

“Given the limited blood samples they gave me, not much,” Sakura said with a sigh. “I'm at least thankful they gave me vials so it can be stretched out, but honestly the positive cure combinations are endless. As it is, I'm probably going to end up using two vials just to test individual reactions, and that's only for the herbs. If I expanded my ingredients, I'd never have enough time.” She stopped and hummed. “What about thyme?” She flipped through the book once more, pulling out some thyme.

“Wow, you sure work hard,” Shima said.

“Of course.” Sakura didn't look up at the trio as she pulled the thyme leaves off the stem and ground them up. “This is life or death, I have no choice but to work hard. I missed one night of sleep curing Kankurō, three on an outbreak in a small village west of Waves, and a week's sleep and nearly three days food on a chameleon poison. And those were with an entire team.”

“Chameleon?” Suguro asked.

“The genetic make up of the poison constantly changed. I had to isolate the shifting element and then neutralize it. After giving out that first antidote, it took less than a day to cure it completely,” Sakura said. She frowned as she watched the thyme react to the blood. “Thyme accelerates poison speed by 1.36 seconds.” She quickly wrote down the observations in a notebook.

The trio looked at her in shock as she replaced the blood sample, making sure to label and protect the previous one. Her head suddenly snapped up and her ears twitched. Her tail shifted nervously, flicking every which way.

“What's wrong?” Suguro asked. Sakura didn't get the chance to answer before there was a scream and a wall was knocked down. A snake slithered into the room, hissing wildly.

“The patients!” Sakura gasped jumping up. She ran in front of the snake, taking out a kunai. The snake reared back and hissed at her. “Go ahead, harm them, I _dare_ you!” A golden staff flew past the snake, impaling itself in a support beam. Sakura took her eyes off the snake for a second to stare at the staff, but in that second the snake surged forward.

“On basara gini hara nenhatana souka! Seal of Armored Self-Defense!” A glowing shield appeared, protecting Sakura from the attack. The snake slithered back, returning to a blonde woman.

“The hell do ya think your doing!” Suguro shouted from in front of Sakura. “You all must have lost your minds to be fighting each other!”

“Suguro, thanks,” Sakura said, staring at him in shock.

“No problem.” Suguro slid out of his stance and looked back at her. “You okay?”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Honestly, who do you think I am?”

“Right, stupid question.” Suguro smirked and turned back to the three blonde girls. Two men, one with blond hair, the other with black, were in front of them as well.

“Bon!” The blond greeted.

“Ryuji! You're back! And you brought Renzo!”

“Shut up!” Suguro shouted. “Are you guys really fighting right now? Enemies are at our door! Several exorcists are here fighting for their lives and you nearly endangered them! Not to mention you almost hurt Haruno! She's probably the only person that could find a cure and you nearly took her out!”

“Wow, way to have faith in me,” Sakura muttered sarcastically.

“I seem to remember stepping between you and that Naga.” Suguro said, glaring at her for a moment. “But how stupid can you get?” Sakura moved back in surprise, not expecting his next outburst to be directed at her. “Nagas can be really dangerous! It could have killed you!”

“Hey! Who the hell do you think I am? Some pitiful snake can't harm me!” Sakura shouted, glaring at him. “I’ve faced bigger and badder snakes before! I can show you one that easily span the length of our village!”

“Idiot! What use would you be to everyone if you had died? Some Nagas have a poisonous bite that can cause paralysis or even hallucinations!” Suguro turned his anger towards her, forgetting about the people that had actually been the ones that had almost harmed her. “Worst case scenario would be death!”

“That doesn't matter! I'm a doctor! My patients health will _always_ come before mine!” Sakura declared. “I don't care if I die as long as my patients are fine!” The two glared at each other heatedly, sparks flying between them.

“Uh, Bon…?” Shima gulped nervously as his call fell on deaf ears. The two continued to glare at each other, ignoring everyone else.

“But if you’re not here, then who’s gonna help them?” Suguro growled. “That kind of thinking is pretty fucked up! Ever hear of self-preservation?”

“You have not faith in your exorcists, do ya? And self-preservation be damned!” The two continued bickering, easily ignoring the stares.

Shima groaned and scratched his head. He held out a hand, miming pushing something and huffed, bringing it down. “Is it bad that I just wanna push them together right now?” He asked quietly. “I mean seriously, that is some major tension they got goin’ on.”

“They’re arguing like an old married couple,” Konekomaru whispered. He squeaked when two fierce glares were directed at him.

“Uh-oh.” Shima chuckled. “I think they heard you.”

“Bon! It was those damn snake women.” That shout seemed to grab Suguro’s attention, and not in a good way.

“It doesn't matter who the hell started it! I'm ending it!” Suguro shouted.

The 'snake woman' turned up her nose at Suguro. “Hmph. It doesn't matter if you have the priest's blood and that you technically have a higher rank, the one that you should be taking to is your dear old dad.”

“Hey! Don't talk to Bon like that!” The blond male shouted at her.

“No, Mamushi is right,” Suguro said. “And trust me, I plan on talking to him. Anyway, you better knock it off and leave the patients alone. Haruno.” Sakura looked over at him, raising an eyebrow when he called her name. “If they do anything like that again, call me.”

“I don't have your number,” Sakura said, staring at him blankly. Suguro sighed and rolled his eyes. He took out his phone and handed it to her.

“What happened here?” Rin asked, walking over to them.

“Nothing that wasn't hand-” Sakura paused as she glanced up, noticing that he had a tray of watermelon in both hands, and on his head. She stared at him for a moment, before tilting him and looking at him curiously. “I thought I sent you out to get herbs. How did you end up with watermelon?”

Rin raised an eyebrow before he grimaced, remembering her mission. “Damn it. I knew I was forgetting something. Sorry, I got sidetracked.”

“No kidding.” Sakura muttered. She took out her phone as it rang.

“Yeah, I ran into Suguro's dad and he wanted me to cut up these watermelon for the patients,” Rin said.

“You ran into him?” Suguro asked, looking at him in shock. “Which way did he go?”

“I...don't really know. He hoped a fence,” Rin answered. Suguro growled and took his phone out of Sakura's hand. He stormed past them, Shima and Konekomaru running after him.

“ **Is anyone going to eat this yummy watermelon?”** Kuro asked, licking his lips.

“That is a good question,” Rin said.

Sakura looked at the watermelon in his hand and narrowed her eyes. “Give me one of those.”

“Huh?”


	17. Chapter 16

Sakura sighed as she entered the kitchens. “Hey, you finished?” Rin asked, noticing her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

“Honestly, who would have thought,” Sakura muttered. Sakura would never get over how good it felt to help her patients get better, now matter how taxing or strenuous the work was for her. “All that tea was missing was some watermelon seeds.”

“Yeah, that is kinda strange,” Rin said. “Especially since Suguro's dad wanted me to hand them out. Wonder if he knew.”

“I actually wouldn't put it past him,” Sakura said.

“You’re givin the old man too much credit,” Suguro grumbled. Sakura glared at him briefly, but largely ignored him.

She turned her attention back to Rin. “Where are you guys going now?”

“We're headed to the field office's guardhouse to give them dinner,” Shima answered. “Okumura, can we go now? These are awfully heavy.” The demon child was holding two large stacks of lunch boxes while Shima was only holding four.

“Wuss.” Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

“Hey! Not all of us have superhuman strength!” Shima said quickly, glaring slightly at her.

“Just go,” Sakura said with a huff. She watched the four boys leave out of the kitchen.

“I must thank you for everything you've done especially,” Okami said, smiling at the pinkette.

“Huh? Oh no problem, helping people is my job after all,” Sakura said with a smile. And oh what a wonderful job it is, Sakura lived for helping people.

“No, you saved the branch,” Okami said. “They should all be back up in matter a days now thanks to you.”

“Your husband is partially to thank,” Sakura confessed. “He's the one that gave Rin the watermelons. Honestly I just didn't want the slices passed out without knowing how they would affect everyone. I came upon the positive reaction by pure chance.”

“Still, thank you so much,” Okami said. “And thank you for looking after my son.”

“Suguro? No! He hardly needs someone to look after him, he's fine on his own,” Sakura said, her cheeks turning pink. The smile on her face nearly faltered as she thought back to the times she attacked Suguro, with and without realizing she had done it. Just as quickly as those thoughts appeared so did the incident this afternoon, and on the train ride. “Actually, if anything, he's been helping me a lot lately, despite our arguments.”

“Oh? Why would you two be fighting?” Okami asked. “You two seem close, I heard about this afternoon.”

Sakura grimaced as she thought about Rin and Suguro. “Him and my brother, Rin, are actually the ones in the fight. It took a slightly, hostile turn for a little while, and, I...nearly killed Suguro. I'm sorry, but I _don't_ take threats to my family lightly, and unlike him, I actually have the guts to follow through.”

“Oh, I'm sorry you were put in that position,” Okami said a frown marring her face. “Whatever did he do to Rin?”

Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. “He…kinda threatened to kill him if he hurt Shima and Konekomaru. He punched Rin and I…might have drawn my sword without completely thinking.”

Okami frowned, crossing her arms. Sakura looked at her nervously, hoping that the angry look wasn't meant for her. “I'll talk to Ryuji if you'd like.” Sakura let out a silent sigh of relief.

“No, this is something they need to figure out on their own,” Sakura said. “But if things do get hostile again, I want to apologize in advance.”

Okami breathed out a laugh. “No problem. Here, why don't you take one of the extra lunches and go eat dinner. You deserve a break.”

“Oh, sure.” Sakura bowed as she accepted the lunch. She looked over and saw Shiemi looking at her nervously. The blonde gasped and turned away quickly, returning her attention to the cutting board. Shiemi had been friendly before, but Sakura wondered what caused her to shrink back. In her experiences people didn't take too kindly to finding out their friend was a demon, but they still came around pretty quickly. Sakura hummed and shook her head. She smiled at Okami and thanked her once more before leaving.

 

 

Sakura blinked as she saw Suguro. He was slouched over, muttering something in his sleep. She giggled and walked closer to him. The closer she got, the clearer the words were, it sounded like he was mumbling chants under his breath. Sakura crouched down next to Suguro and poked his cheek, waking him up. Suguro jumped back, looking around wildly. When his eyes settled on her, he relaxed.

“Oh, 's just you.” He moaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, you tired?” Sakura asked with a smirk. “I can help you to your room if you need me to.”

“No, should be fine.” Suguro grunted as he stood up, wobbling in his place. Sakura was quick to catch him, laughing lightly.

“You sure?” She asked teasingly.

“What 's with you?” Suguro asked, confusing her for a moment.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sakura asked. “Are you actually trying to pick a fight?”

“No, why would I?” Suguro asked, looking at her in confusion. “You'd kick my ass.”

Sakura laughed and helped him sit back down. “Indeed I would. So it seems like you have a brain after all.”

“Not like yours.” Sakura blinked, not expecting that comment. Suguro had done many things that surprised her, and others that had confused her, yet, his statement just then easily did both.

“Huh? What's that supposed to mean?” Sakura asked.

“Your mind, 's…incredible,” Suguro muttered, a faraway look in his eyes. “You get top marks 'n class, you cured everyone of the poison, and then there's the stories you tell, anyone that can do things like that…they're incredible.”

“Oh, I'm really nothing special,” Sakura said with a sad smile. Images of Sasuke and Naruto flashed through her mind.“My teammates can do so much more than me.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Suguro muttered.

“Come on, you saw Gaara and his siblings, they could take me down easily,” Sakura said simply. She chose to leave out the fact that they nearly succeeded in killing her when they were kids. It was probably best to let Suguro imagine what could happen between the four of them.

“I don't believe that, not for a minute,” Suguro said quietly. Well, that wasn't what she thought he'd imagine.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, shaking her head in disbelief. “What is with you tonight?” Suguro sure was acting strange, Sakura could barely understand a word he was saying.

“Nothing,” Suguro muttered. He turned away from her, staring at the garden with unfocused eyes. “Hey, why do you hate me so much?”

“'Hate you'? I don't hate you,” Sakura said. “Where'd you get that idea?”

“You always threaten ta kill me,” Suguro pointed out.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. “I threaten you because you threaten Rin. He's family, I don't take threats on my family lightly.”

“Guess we're a lot alike,” Suguro muttered. “I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting my friends or family.”

“It's something that everyone feels,” Sakura said. “But, since we're on the subject, why do _you_ hate _me_?”

“I could never hate you,” Suguro said. “Far from it.”

“...what do you mean?” Sakura asked. Her face became warm at Suguro's implications.

“You're amazing,” Suguro said simply. “Actually, amazing doesn't even do you justice.”

“Okay, where is this coming from?” Sakura asked, laughing nervously.

“Dunno,” Suguro answered. The two fell into a slightly awkward silence. “Where are you from, anyway?”

“I've already told you, Konaha.” Sakura smiled fondly, remembering her village.

“No, I mean...what's it like?” Suguro asked. “And I don't just mean war stories.”

“Everyday life?” Sakura hummed and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky. “It was warm, every day, and I was always surrounded by friends. There was never a dull moment, and I always heard laughter. The village is beautiful, nothing could compare to it.”

“Course not, it's your home,” Suguro said. “Home is where the heart is after all.”

“But my heart doesn't long for Konaha, no matter how I miss it,” Sakura said, placing a hand over her chest. “All I want is to be surrounded by friends and family.” Suguro nodded in agreement and drank from the can he was holding.

“I'm going to bed.” Sakura blinked and turned to look at him, only to gasp when his face was suddenly next to hers. His lips were warm against hers, a welcomed, yet completely unexpected, change from the cool breeze the night offered. Sakura breathed in a sharp breath from her nose, her whole face turning pink. “G'night Haruno.” Suguro stood up, not even acknowledging the fact that he had kissed her.

“W-Wait a minute!” Sakura shouted, stopping him. “Wha-what the hell was that?”

“...a kiss?” Suguro looked at her in confusion, as if what he did was so simple. Sakura's eyes widened at his nonchalant attitude. He acted like kissing her was something normal, something he did every day. Which it completely was _not_! Not even close!

“I _mean_ , why!” Sakura shouted. “Why did you do that?”

“Oh.” Suguro shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “'Cause I like ya.”

“Wha-? Since when?” Sakura asked. Her face darkened when she heard her voice crack, the first word coming out as a squeak.

“If I had to say…since the training camp,” Suguro said. “It was amazing how you sacrificed yourself for Okumura. You really love him, don’t ya? He’s real lucky to have you by his side. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have you at _my_ side like that.” Sakura didn't get to say anything more before he disappeared. She sat there for a moment, the past few minutes playing in her head on repeat. His confession pounded in her head, making it spin.

“Wha-? Why? What the-? Wait a minute!” Sakura shouted in distress, her ears turning red. Sakura could still feel his lips over hers, the area still burning. She was beginning to feel a little lightheaded as well. “Get back here Suguro!”

“Is this what you spend your nights doing now?” Sakura bristled at the intruding voice. She slowly turned towards the garden, glaring at the man standing there. A can was in his hand and he was sniffing it, a grimace on his face. “Getting drunk and seducing teenagers?”

“Sh-Shut the hell up, Teme!” Sakura shouted, throwing Suguro's discarded lunch box at him. He easily dodged and gave her an unimpressed look.

“Mind telling me what I'm doing here, Sakura?” Sakura jumped up, growling lowly at Sasuke. The man in front of her was dressed humbly. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, a longer black shirt under it. He had on black shinobi pants, the ends frayed and torn. A gray shawl wrapped around his neck, with a matching cloth headband wrapped around his forehead. “And it's not like you to get drunk with one can of cheap beer.”

“Wait...beer?” Sakura asked. She jumped into the garden and ran over to him, ripping the can out of his hand. She sniffed it before taking a small sip. The familiar taste of cheap alcohol washed over her tongue. Relief filled through her, and shortly after, so did a sense of nervousness. People tended to be honest when they were drunk after all, a fact that Sakura knew very well, it _had_ gotten her into some awkward situations in the past. And, even with her thoughts distracting her, Sakura hadn't noticed a single tell of a lie when Suguro confessed.“Oh thank god he was drunk! I knew there was something wrong with him!” She laughed lightly, her nerves entering the laugh. “But why the hell did he do that?” She groaned and hit her head against his chest. “Sasuke…I'm in trouble.”

“No kidding,” Sasuke said with a sigh. “Care to explain why I'm here?” Sakura groaned and looked up at him, pouting.

“Can't I just leave you in the dark?” She asked.

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes. “What do you think? Start talking.”

 

 

Chatter filled the dining hall as various exorcists and monks ate breakfast. The maids walked along the aisles, placing food on the trays so the guests could eat, and refilling drinks. At the end on one of the aisles, away from everybody else, Sasuke and Sakura sat across from each other, the air around Sakura was tense as Sasuke stared at her, his eyes never blinking.

His eyes finally closed when he shook his head in disbelief. “Unbelievable.”

“Well you better believe it!” Sakura said. “I mean the proof is staring you in the face!” Sasuke rubbed his forehead, glancing up at her. His eyes zeroed onto her tail, watching it sway back and forth as if it were wary of him.

“What is with this team and demons?” Sasuke asked. “I swear, he attracts them.”

Sakura's face brightened and she leaned forward, smiling at him. “He's returned?” Her face fell when Sasuke shook his head.

“No.” Sasuke sighed and placed his hands on his knees. “No one's heard from him in months. Actually, it's over been a year and a half.” He raised an eyebrow as he watched her tail fluidly change from one emotion to another in a matter of seconds. It had tensed and began wagging at the thought of Naruto, stilled at Sasuke's words, and was now drooping, as if there was no life in it at all. It was interesting to watch, to say the least. At least he knew she could never hide her true feelings from him, not with a tail that expressive.

“But why?” Sakura asked sadly. “Naruto wouldn't just disappear like that for no reason!”

“I don't know, no one does,” Sasuke said. “But we can't dwell on it right now. There's nothing we can do at the moment, both of our hands are tied.” He picked up his chopsticks and grabbed the bowl of rice.

“I know that.” Sakura looked at her breakfast sadly. She took out her pills and swallowed one, drinking some tea right after to wash it down. However after the tea she just looked at her tray sadly, not raising a finger to touch the food in front of her.

“Eat, or else you'll pass out,” Sasuke ordered. Sakura nodded and picked at her fish. Sasuke watched her pick up a piece and eat it, choosing then to finally ask a question that had been weighing on his mind. “So, who was that guy last night?” He would never admit it but the look on her face as she nearly choked on her fish was slightly funny.

“R-Ryuji Suguro,” Sakura answered. “He's an Exwire like me.”

“What does that mean?” Sasuke asked.

“Um, from what I understand, it's the equivalent of a genin. A Page is basically an academy student, but 'Exwire's are still treated like an academy student would be, but with a few more freedoms.”

“They're like an in-between,” Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and ate her rice.

“Everyone's training to be an exorcist,” Sakura said. “However, exorcists are a bit more complex in this world.”

“An exorcist, huh?” Sasuke hummed, finishing his miso soup. “I heard Kirigakure caught a demon recently. The first in a while so they had a huge festival to celebrate. Made a whole show out of killing the demon right in the middle of the village. The Elders have been talking and have decided that Konaha is due for one soon. They just need to catch a demon.”

“Remind me to stay away for a while,” Sakura said quietly. Her eyes widened and she ducked her head, the tips of her ears turning red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, turning around to see what she had seen. Suguro was entering the dining hall, Konekomaru beside him.

“Oh look, it's lover boy.” Sakura's face brightened at his choice of words.

“He is not!” Sakura growled. She reached over the tables and punched his shoulder, glaring at him darkly.

“Oh, morning Haruno,” Suguro greeted, approaching the two tables.

“M-Morning, Suguro, Konekomaru.” Sakura sat back down, keeping her head bowed. After last night she couldn't bare the thought of looking him in the eyes. The kiss just flashed through her mind, making her cheeks flush.

“You okay?” Suguro asked.

“Yeah, just had a little something to drink last night,” Sakura said with a laugh. She picked at her food, not looking up at him.

“What a coincidence.” Suguro huffed and shook his head. “Ms. Kirigakure said she gave us some soda last night, but it was really alcohol. I got drunk and fell asleep. I don't remember anything from last night.” Sakura's head snapped up and she looked at him in shock.

Her head snapped up at the confession. “Nothing?” Sakura asked. Suguro shook his head. Relief flooded through her that moment. Suguro didn't remember confessing to her, so as long as she didn't acknowledge it, it could be like the whole thing never happened, she hoped. Sakura laughed, smiling slightly. “Really? One can had that much of an affect on you? And it was probably cheap too, man, you're such a lightweight.”

“Hey! I don't drink daily like the two of you!” Suguro said.

“I do not drink _daily_ thank you very much!”

“Ya practically do!” Konekomaru leaned back as the two bantered, a small smile on his face. A shiver went down Konekomaru's spine as he felt someone staring at him, he blinked, looking down at the man sitting a ways away from him. Sasuke observed him, taking the young monk in, there was something in his eyes that made Konekomaru flinch back and grab Suguro's arm.

“Hey, Bon…?” He whispered, tugging on Bon's sleeve.

“What is it Konekomaru?” Suguro asked. Konekomaru pointed at Sasuke, looking at him nervously. Sasuke turned his attention from Konekomaru to Suguro, his gaze sending a shiver down the boy's spine as well.

“Who's this?” Suguro asked, looking at him nervously.

“My jailer,” Sakura answered with a slight smirk.

“Sasuke Uchiha, at your service.” He bowed his head mockingly before turning back to his breakfast. “As she said, I'm her new guard. And oh what _fun_ it is.”

“Sasuke.” Sasuke hummed and turned back to look at her blankly.

“What Sakura?” Sakura groaned and shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

“Nothing, just eat your damn breakfast.”

Sasuke pouted as he raised his rice. “But it wasn't made by you. Why would I ever eat anything that wasn't made by your lovely hands.” Through his pout the two arias could see a playful and mischievous intent.

“I will kill you.” Sasuke snorted quietly and continued to eat. “He's my teammate from Konaha. He was on the original Team 7 with me and Naruto. He's a jackass, but he's harmless, for the most part anyway. Recently he seems to think he's developed a sense of humor, twisted and screwed as it may be. Like I said though, he's harmless.”

“If you say so.” Suguro lead Konekomaru to the tables set up in the next row, sitting down and beginning to eat.

“So, there's two of them,” Sasuke said.

“There are two girls, and three more guys, not counting our teachers,” Sakura said.

“You created a book?” Sasuke asked.

“Of course. I'll show you later, it's sealed in my scroll right now,” Sakura answered. “Oh! Rin-chan!” She waved her brother over. Rin blinked tiredly and grumbled, walking over to her. He sat down next to her and yawned, his hand reaching up to rub at his eyes.

“Mornin' Sakura.” Rin yawned once more, his tail shaking as he did so.

“Impressive bedhead.” Sakura smirked and ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. Rin lightly slapped her hand away. He picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of food before acknowledging Sasuke.

“Who's he?” Rin asked.

“Uh, Rin, this is my new guard, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is Rin Okumura, my younger brother, and fellow demon.” Sakura gestured between the two of them, nervous about the introductions. Sakura had mentioned Sasuke to him before, but so far, it hadn't been pleasant things. Of course, she was telling Rin stories in order of happenings, so she hadn't really been able to get to the part where Sasuke had had a change of heart and saved them all. Sakura just hoped that Rin was too tired to remember any of that.

Rin stared at Sasuke for a moment, chewing on his food. His eyes widened and he jumped up, pointing at him.

“Wait a minute! You're that asshole that broke her heart and tried to kill her!” Rin shouted. Damn, luck was not on her side lately. Sakura looked around nervously, noticing how everyone turned to look at the three of them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his drink down. “Indeed I am. You're smart, would you like some candy?” Rin growled at the smirk on his face.

“Rin, please calm down,” Sakura said, pulling on his hand.

“But sis! How can you stand to be near this guy?” Rin asked. “He betrayed you! In every possible way!”

Sakura huffed, rolling her eyes. “Rin.” she gave him a warning look but he ignored it.

“No! Why does he have to be your guard?” Rin asked.

“Rin!” Sakura shouted, glaring at him. “You're disturbing everyone, so be quite. I'll only talk to you once you've calmed down.” She wrapped her hand around his tail and pulled him down harshly.

“I'm finished.” Sasuke stood up, stretching his arms. “You said today was your day off?”

“Yeah, I'll meet you in the garden,” Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and left, pulling his shawl back on. Sakura sighed and turned to Rin, glaring at him. “People can change you know!”

“How the hell can he change?” Rin asked. “You said it yourself, he doesn't care for you or the village.”

“No, I said he 'didn't',” Sakura said. She groaned and rubbed her head, she really should have spent more time telling Rin about her teammates history, especially the recent history, but, in her defense, she didn't expect Sasuke to appear as her latest guard. Oh, just her luck. “Things are complicated, okay? I don't expect you to understand.”

“And why not?” Rin asked, slamming his hand on the table.

“Because of how you're reacting now.” Rin flinched back at the hard look his sister gave him. “Rin, things happen, okay? People make mistakes. They realize them, and they make up for them. The village _screwed_ Sasuke over, he was completely justified in his hatred. We were the ones in the wrong to try and force him to get over it. Naruto and Sasuke saved our world, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, and this world would have a lot more problems than just with this whole Impure Eyes…thing.” Sakura sighed and stood up, ruffling his hair. “Besides, it shows how much of a mature adult you can be if you forgive someone for their past mistakes. Sasuke's been doing nothing but make up for it since he returned. I'm going to go train, I'll see you later.”

Rin watched her leave, guilt immediately gripping his stomach as she did.

“What was that about?” Suguro asked. Rin turned around and sighed.

“That was her old teammate, Sasuke,” Rin answered. “She's told me stories about him. Apparently he betrayed their village for power and broke her heart, even tried to kill her at one point.”

“Broke her heart?” Suguro raised an eyebrow, looking for an answer.

“Sakura was in love with him,” Rin said. Suguro's eyes widened at the information. “She tried to get him to stay by confessing, but he rejected her, rather harshly too. Ever since then, he's done nothing but cause her grief.”

“Really? They seemed to get along,” Suguro said.

“Yeah, I don't know exactly what happened,” Rin said. “But I do know that he tried to kill her and her closest friends several times. Even if she does, I don't trust him. His hands…are soaking with blood. He's much more of a demon than I could ever be.”

“Haruno can handle herself,” Suguro said. “If anything happened, I'm sure she could take him down. You know she could.”

“Yeah, doesn't stop me from worrying though,” Rin said. “Everyone has their weakness.”


	18. Chapter 17

“I knew you were good at chakra control, but to get chakra strings down in less than a week, that's impressive.” Sakura smiled, puffing out her chest at Sasuke's compliment.

“But of course, precise chakra control is what I specialize in, after all,” Sakura said.

“Don't get cocky.” Sasuke watched as Sakura nearly fell over, not expecting the sudden put down. She glared at him and sighed, crossing her arms. A small puppet that stood between them did the same, even turning up it's nonexistent nose. “Stop that! You're going to give it an ego of it's own!”

“Ugh! You're such a kill joy!” The puppet flew back, landing in her arms.

“So, what about your other training?” Sasuke asked, walking towards her. “The candle thing?”

“Huh? Oh, I'm picking that back up today,” Sakura answered. “Shura and Kankurō both agreed that their trainings could conflict so I should only focus on one. Since Kankurō was training to help me with hers, I focused on his.”

“Have you tried it since you started?” Sasuke asked, stepping into the hallway. Sakura nodded and followed him.

“Yeah, I tried it once, and I did see an improvement in speed and control, and that was when I had first started chakra strings.” Sakura smiled as she looked down at the puppet in her hands. “I can't wait to see what it's like now that I've mastered strings.”

“How much of an improvement?” Sasuke asked.

“I lit them both without touching the wick, but they didn't react how I wish that they had,” Sakura answered. That was, an understatement. They had both burst into flames and nearly lit the ceiling of her room on fire. That would have been hard to explain to the Okami. “So I'm going to try again. Hopefully, now that I've mastered strings, the flames will do whatever I want.”

“What about the fight?” Sasuke asked.

“Fight?” Sakura looked at him strangely for a moment before realization dawned on her. “Oh, between the flames and chakra system. Wait, how'd you know about that? Not even Gaara or his siblings knew.”

“Tsunade knew,” Sasuke answered. “And plus, I can see it.” Sasuke looked at her, his eyes flashing red for a moment. “Your chakra is restless, on edge. And the flames are angry. The chakra feels like it's territory is being conquered, but the flames feel like you should have belonged to them all along. But, for the moment, they seem to be quelled.”

Sakura frowned and turned her head down as they walked. A hand drifted towards her sword, and the fleeting thought that it was because of her sword floated through her mind.

“By the way, what's with the sword?” Sasuke asked, pointing at it. “You're not a swordsman, not even close.”

“Not true!” Sakura pouted and turned her head away from him. “I know how to wield a sword just fine!”

“Oh really? Care to prove it then?” Sasuke placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, intending to draw it right there, in the middle of the hallway. Sakura jumped back and shook her head quickly.

“I-I can't! Not here, not any where near Kyoto,” Sakura said. “If I do, I'll just cause trouble for everyone. If I can, I'll show you when we return home.”

“By 'home', I'm guessing you don't mean the village.” Sasuke sighed, a bit saddened at the thought.

“Konaha will always be my one true home, but right now, I have a new home,” Sakura said. “And it's with my two brothers.”

“I understand.” Sasuke sighed and lightly ruffled her hair. He smiled slightly and moved on. Sakura frowned before hesitantly following after him.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Sakura asked suddenly.

“You're my teammate, so you're like a sister,” Sasuke answered.

“A sister that rejected your proposal.” Sakura looked at him nervously, hoping that she didn't strike anything with her comment. Sasuke's mouth twitched down. He narrowed his eyes. His next words had to be chosen carefully. If he said anything wrong, she would take it the wrong way. They had dated for four months, if you could even call it that. Sasuke had proposed, only to be rejected. They were both hurt by her answer, but he knew that she had made the right choice. A part of him was even glad that she said no.

“Neither of us were in the right place when I asked for your hand.” Sasuke turned to look at her and sighed. “To be honest, I don't think I'll ever truly be in the right place after everything that's happened. And while I do admire you and have affection for you, you deserve better.”

“But-” Sakura flinched back when Sasuke placed a finger over her lips. She frowned, pouting slightly, Sasuke smiled and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

“I'm glad you rejected me. You finally know what you're truly worth and what you deserve,” Sasuke said. “As long as you pick someone that truly deserves you, and treats you with the respect you have earned, I will be on your side. Don't sell yourself short like you did when we were kids.”

Sakura sighed and nodded. “Alright, I'll try.”

“Maybe that Suguro kid would make a nice candidate.” Sasuke chuckled as he dodged the punch Sakura threw his way. Her cheeks were bright red and she glared at him, her fists still raised.

“Why are you such a pain!” She shouted, swinging her fists.

“Come on, didn't you want to find Rin and train?” Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

“Yes.” Sakura sighed and crossed her arms, storming past him. “And _don't_ think I've forgotten about this!”

True, they may have broken up, and things may have been awkward for a while, but Sasuke was happy for her. They were getting along again. And most importantly, in his opinion, she had her spark back.

 

 

“There you are.” Sakura smiled as she landed next to her brother. She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. Rin yelped, not expecting the sudden attack. Shura laughed as she snuffed out two candles. Sasuke landed behind Sakura and settled at the top of the roof, watching her carefully.

“You know, for shinobi, your guards are pretty obvious,” Shura said, taking him in. “Shouldn't he be hidden or something?”

“Because Tsunade's sent friends,” Sakura explained. She glanced at the candles that were sitting on the roof. Even though they were just lit they seemed to be in perfect condition. “You've improved.”

“Yeah, I haven't been slacking on my training,” Rin said.

“Says the guy who just said he was going on a break,” Shura muttered.

“Hey I changed my mind and came back!” Rin shouted, glaring at her. “And I wasn't on break! I was gonna change my shirt!” Sakura smirked and tugged on his ear lightly. Rin grunted and looked at her in confusion. She looked at the candles, her eyes wide, a matching smirk on her lips. The end candles lit up perfectly, not even a second between them.

“I've mastered them both, so you better step up, little brother.” Sakura snickered as he looked at the candles in amazement.

“How are you always so good at this stuff?” Rin groaned and fell onto his back, glaring at the night sky.

“Don't over think it, you'll be fine,” Sakura told him. She leaned down and gently patted his cheek. She walked up the roof and sat down next to Sasuke. Kuro eagerly ran over to Sakura.

“ **Sakura! I've missed you!”** Sakura laughed and scratched the cat's ears.

“Kuro, we saw each other this morning.” Kuro meowed and jumped into her lamp, hitting his head against her stomach.

“ **But you always give me a treat! Just like how Konekomaru plays with me!”** Kuro said.

“I give you a treat, huh? I don't seem to remember that.” Sakura hummed and looked away, acting like she didn't know what the demon cat was talking about. Kuro gasped and looked at her in shock.

“ **Y-You don't?”** If it were possible for a cat, Sakura was sure that his lower lip would be trembling.

“Kidding!” Sakura smiled and pulled out a few cat treats. Kuro cheered and eagerly took them from her hand, eating them quickly. “You're so eager to please, Kuro.”

“Demon cat, huh?” Sasuke hummed and leaned closer to her, looking at Kuro. “Never actually seen one. But I heard that was the type of demon that Kirigakure caught.” He reached over and scratched Kuro's ear, making the demon cat purr.

“Really?” Sakura hummed, stroking Kuro's back. “So they caught such a small fry? Why are they making such a big deal out of it? Demon cats are easy low level demons. I swear, that one cat in our village is. How many genin teams have caught him? He even survived the war.”

“True, but still, we don't see very many demons after the war.” Sasuke pulled back his hand and leaned back. “Catching anything is a big deal recently,” Sasuke said. “Especially in a village with a tailed beast. Demons stay clear.”

“Wow, we have our own brand of demon repellent.” Sakura sighed and shook her head.

“Hey! What did I say about engulfing the candles in your godly hell fire!” Shura shouted at him.

“I hate this stupid candle thing!” Rin shouted.

“I don't care if you like it or hate it! You gotta light them!” Shura shouted. “It's not as hard as you're making it out to be!”

“If it's so easy then you do it!” Rin shouted. “Oh wait, that's right! You _can't_! So shaddup!” Rin looked back at the candles, glaring at them. They three of them burst into flames, causing him to let out a frustrated scream.

 

 

Sakura hummed, stroking Kuro's fur. She glanced over at Sasuke, who was using a kunai to shave a stick. He put the kunai down and pulled out a senbon, and began prodding the center of the stick. She tilted her head, watching him carve out the innards.

“Are you…making a flute?” she asked.

“I'm bored,” Sasuke said simply. He blew into the center, blowing out sawdust. He took his kunai and carved holes into the top.

“Will it work?” Sakura asked, leaning close to him.

“It should.” Sasuke blew against the holes, ridding it of sawdust once more. After shaving it a few more times he seemed satisfied with the results. He held it up to his mouth and blew into it lightly, creating a low whistle. He handed the flute over to her so that she could look it over.

“I didn't know you could make instruments,” Sakura said, blowing on it once. A soft note came out of it.

“One of my cousins used to make them when she was bored. Her favorite was the pan flute,” Sasuke said. “I always found it interesting how she could do it, so she taught me. Never got it right before she died. Still can't get the leaf whistle right.”

“It's still pretty amazing.” Sakura handed the flute back to him. He held up his hand, shaking his head. Sakura shrugged and placed it between them. She looked over at Rin, frowning as he pushed aside three more melted candles.

Rin placed three more candles in front of him and took several deep breaths. He only needed the flames to touch the wicks. And he didn't even need much of the fire, just small little puffs.

“Don't over think it...huh?” Rin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Just a little touch, that's it.” He breathed out, opening his eyes. After a moment, blue flames appeared on the wicks of the end candles, flickering softly.

Everyone paused, looking at the candles in shock. The rooftop was engulfed in silence as they watched the candles flicker, as if they were dancing out of pure joy.

“I….I did it!” Rin cheered, jumping up in celebration. Sakura laughed and tackled him into a hug.

“You did it, Rin!” Rin laughed and grabbed her waist, spinning her around.

“Hell yeah I did!” He let go of his sister and turned to Shura, grinning triumphantly. “What do ya think of _that_ , Shura?”

“Not bad, not bad,” Shura agreed. “I guess you can get to the next step and really get serious.”

“What do you mean 'really'?” Rin asked.

“While you were able to do it, you still struggled,” Shura said. “You need it to be as easy as blinking or breathing.”

“Guess you gotta point, but still, it was a huge improvement!” Rin said.

“Yeah, I'll give you that.” Shura smiled fondly and shook her head.

“Well, he got the hang of things faster than Naruto would have, I'll give him that,” Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed. “I don't know, I think they might have tied. Naruto has matured after all.”

Any comeback Sasuke could have had was cut off when an explosion rocked the roof.

“What was that?” Rin asked.

“ **Look! There's smoke over that way!”**

“You're right, but what could be over there?” Sakura asked.

“It's the field office,” Shura answered with a gasp. “Something's happening over there.” She jumped off the roof, not giving any other explanation.

“Sasuke!” Sakura called, looking back at him.

“Well, we've run into danger with less information.” He turned to Rin, giving him an expectant look. “You coming? Or do you not trust me?”

“I don't trust you _alone_ with her,” Rin said. “Battle, is another thing. Just don't force me to do something I'll regret.”

“Please, I would kill you before you got the chance.” Sasuke scoffed.

“Sasuke.” Sasuke blinked and looked over at the pinkette, who had blue flames surrounding her. She looked up, her blue-green eyes swirling darkly. “You do anything to my little brother, and I'll make sure that the Uchiha legacy ends with you.”

Sasuke gulped lightly and turned back towards the explosion. Without giving her an answer, he jumped off the rooftop, heading towards the explosion. There was a slight haste in his step. If you asked him, he'd insist that he was worried about the explosion. There was no way he was scared of Sakura and her flames. No way! Who'd be scared of _her_?

…He sincerely hoped that she couldn't suddenly read his mind.

Sakura stepped towards the edge of the roof. “Come on!”

 

 

The four of them had entered the Keep. The ceiling had collapsed and there was rubble and exorcists everywhere.

“What happened here?” Rin asked.

“Did something happen to the other eye?” Sakura asked.

“Don't know yet,” Shura answered.

“Enough is enough!” They pushed past the exorcists and saw Suguro in the middle of the crowd, holding onto an old man. “All of this is your fault, isn't it? There couldn't be another reason for Mamushi to turn traitor, or for the mess we're in!”

“Suguro!” Shura grabbed Rin, pulling him back.

“Don't interfere, got it?” Rin looked conflicted, but nodded.

“Ryuji, please...” the old man pleaded.

“Tell me, is she right? Have you really betrayed everyone?” Suguro asked.

“Of, of course I haven't! I could never betray you.” Suguro narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his robes.

“Alright, if that's true, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling everyone everything that's going on,” Suguro declared. “Go ahead, tell everyone the truth, right _here_ , right _now_!”

“Who is that baldy anyway?” Shura asked.

“That's Suguro's dad,” Rin answered. Sakura blinked and looked at the old monk in shock.

“Really? I'm surprised, I thought for sure that Suguro took after his mother, but it seems he gets a good part of his looks from his father.”

“That's what you notice?” Rin sighed, not finding it hard to believe that he wasn't surprised that that was what she focused on. He must spend too much time with her to have partially expected a comment like that.

“A doctor never rests,” Sasuke said in explanation. She once saw a picture of his family and was able to trace the exact genealogy several generations back. She was able to work out his entire family tree by just looking at their facial features. Her mind truly never rests.

“I'm sorry Ryuji, but the truth...is something that I can't even tell my own son.” Suguro blinked, not believing what he was hearing. He let go of his father and took a step back, his fists shaking. “Actually, in truth, it would be best if I _never_ had to tell you.”

“Seriously? Despite everything that's going on, you…still refuse to tell me?” He blinked in shock when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked back, his eyes widening when he saw Sakura.

“I'm sure, as much as it pains you, your father has a good explanation for everything that's going on,” Sakura told him. “In fact, it probably hurts him more to have to keep this a secret from you.”

“What the hell would you know?” Suguro shouted, turning on her. “What, do _you_ know what's going on.”

“You know that I don't have the first clue as to what's happening! In fact, I'm even more clueless than you right now!” Sakura shouted. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. “But I do know, that sometimes people have to keep secrets from the ones they love, even if it pains them. Sometimes, it's the better choice. My life is built on secrets and deceit.”

“She's right, Ryuji,” his father said. “Anyway, I have to follow Mamushi, so be a good boy, alright? Listen to your teachers, and especially your mother. And keep your friends around you, alright?” His hasty retreat was cut off by his son's shouts.

“Give the caring father routine a rest would ya?” Suguro narrowed his eyes and glared at him. “If you leave right now, I will never recognize as my father _ever_ again!”

“Suguro!” Sakura shouted, pulling harshly on his arm. “I know you're upset but that's no reason to say something like that!”

“Shut up!” Suguro shouted, slapping her hand away. Sasuke was beside him in an instant, gripping his wrist harshly.

“You sure you want to do that?” he asked, glaring darkly at him.

“I'm sorry Ryuji, but I gotta go.” Suguro watched in barely hidden shock as his father turned around and left. He didn't get far before someone else had grabbed his robe.

“O-Okumura? What are you doing?” Suguro asked in shock.

“How the hell do you keep doing that?” Shura shouted. “Are you an escape artist or somethin?”

“Where do you think you're going?” Rin asked. “Suguro's your precious son, isn't he? And you, Suguro!” Rin turned around and swung. Sakura stepped behind Suguro, stopping him from being thrown back. “You're a huge, jackass, ya know that!?”

“B-Bon!”

“You okay?” Sakura asked, pushing him up straight.

“Yeah, I'll be fine.” Suguro grunted, rubbing his cheek. He swiped the back of his hand against his chin, seeing blood on it after he pulled it back.

“I don't know what's going on, or why you're saying this, but trust me, you'll regret it later! So apologize to your father right now!” Rin shouted out his order, glaring at him. “You can't just disown your father like that!”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Suguro shouted, storming over to him. “Didn't you want to defeat yours?”

“Come now, Ryuji, Rin, aren't the two of you friends?” Suguro's father asked meekly. “Stop fighting and make up already.”

“I have to agree, this fight is pointless,” Sakura said with a sigh. “You're both fighting over things that are out of your control. You two are much better off as friends, so why don't both of you calm down and kiss and make up, alright?”

“Stay out of this!” Suguro shouted at her. “Why do you keep butting into my business? I don't need _or_ want your help! And you!” He turned towards his father, glaring heatedly at him. “Why don't you just get lost already! I don't care if you ever come back!”

“Suguro!” Sakura pushed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. “Calm down, okay? I know you're mad at him, but there's no need to say such things! You're only going to regret it later.”

“The hell do you know?” Suguro growled.

“Because that's my life!” Sakura shouted, desperate to get him to understand. “I've said things that I've regretted, things that I never got the chance to take back or apologize for. You don't ever walk away from anyone angry, because you never know what's gonna happen next. Now apologize to him.”

“I'll never apologize to him,” Suguro told her. “The only way I will is if he tells me the truth.”

“Suguro...” The two looked over at Rin, seeing small blue flames flickered on his shoulders and arms. Sakura's eyes widened and she rushed over to her brother, holding him back. “I thought you were cool, but I guess I was dead wrong!” He pushed Sakura away and ran forward. Sasuke caught Sakura before she could slam against the railing.

“Rin!” Shura shouted, trying to push past the exorcists. “Stop! Sit, boy, sit!”

“On Basara Gini Nenhatana Souka!” Rin's fists collided with the shields Suguro threw up.

“What the hell makes you think I _want_ to be Satan's son? I've only ever had one father, and that was Father Fujimoto!” Rin shouted. His hands burst into flames, burning the shields. He grabbed Suguro's shirt and pushed him back a few paces, glaring at him. “Aren't you different? Well, huh?”

“Bon!” Juzo swung his staff, forcing Rin to jump back from Suguro.

“J-Juzo?” Suguro looked at the elder Shima in shock.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but you gotta run!” Juzo shouted.

“Om Mani Pad Hum!” Rin fell to the floor, screaming, spasms went through his tail, making it twitch and writhe.

Suguro gasped, worried for Rin. “Okumura!”

“Rin!” Sakura gasped, looking at her brother in shock. “Hey Shura! I never said you could use my gift like that!”

“Sorry, but I had to have an anchor, and something with sentimental attachment works a whole hell of a lot better,” Shura said. “On Gyachigyachi Gyabichanjuyanju Tachibanasouka!”

Sakura panicked as she heard the exorcists around them whisper in fear and confusion. “No, Rin...”

“Don't get up.” Sasuke said, noticing her wincing as she tried to move against him.

“But, Rin! I have to get to Rin!” Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and held her back.

He leaned close to her ear. “What good will it do if you reveal your status to everyone?” Sakura froze, her outstretched hand trembling.

“...n-no...”

Rin grunted as he forced his arms to push himself up.

“Rin, have you forgotten the conditions for your release?” Shura asked quietly as she knelt beside him. “You need to get a grip right now, otherwise the Vatican will exorcise you for losing control.”

“Shura...I'm having, an important conversation right now,” Rin said, glancing at her. “So butt out you hag.”

Shura growled, feeling a tick mark appear on her forehead. “On Gyachigyachi Gyabichanjuyanju.” Rin screamed once more as he fell onto the ground once again.

“ **Rin! Rin!”** Kuro ran over to his master, sniffing him and licking his cheek. **“Wake up Rin!”**

“You've gotten yourself into a fine mess, dumbass,” Shura said with a scoff. “Hey, can someone help me seclude him? Don't worry, he's not gonna jump out and attack you. He's out like a light, I made sure of it.”

“Chief Kirigakure!” The director approached, barely holding back his coughs.

“Oh, director! I'm so sorry for all the commotion,” Shura said.

“I'll ignore it for the moment, but you will be explaining everything to me later,” the director said.

“Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!”

Suguro looked at Rin, frowning as he watched the exorcists carefully pick him up. He turned his head, looking at Sakura who was watching Rin, tears in her eyes.

“Sasuke, let me go,” Sakura said, pushing against him. “If I let them take him they'll _kill_ him!” She punched his chest, trying to get him to let go of her.

“Calm down.” Sasuke grabbed her fists and glared at her. Sakura glared right back, not scared by him.

“I've known you since we were kids, your glare doesn't scare me!” Sakura said hotly. Sasuke grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look at him.

“How about this one then?” Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were red and black. Sakura froze as she looked into his eyes. “Sleep.”

“No...fair...” she groaned and slumped against him, slipping into unconsciousness.

“Hey! What did you do to Haruno?” Suguro ran over to them.

“Nothing, just knocked her out,” Sasuke answered. He winced and flexed his right hand. “Help me take her back to the Inn."


End file.
